


Shattered ice (Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover)

by Cooljoanna15



Series: Percy Lokison [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cooljoanna15/pseuds/Cooljoanna15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson a orphan buried in grief at the loss of his mother. He never knew about his father, nor cared...<br/>Loki mourned for his wife's dead, thinking it was his fault for his failure. He hadn't visit her for so long, he never knew about Percy Jackson.......<br/>Tony stark has a secret, a secret that fills him with overwhelming guilt......<br/>Gathering frost is the prequel to this.<br/>THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THE STORY<br/>-AT 10 PERCY WENT ON THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER BOLT<br/>- AT 11 HE WENT TO THE SEA OF MONSTERS<br/>- AT 11 DURING THE WINTER HE HELD THE SKY TO SAVE ANNABETH<br/>-AT 12 HE FOUGHT HIS FIRST BATTLE<br/>- AT 13 HE LEAD THE GREEKS AGAINST KRONOS DEFENDING OLYMPUS<br/>-AT 14 HE AND THE SEVEN DEFEATED GAEA (he fell in Tartarus alone)<br/>Also, I might take a page or two from Terri Hood (Wattpad). I do not own Percy Jackson or Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Third P.O.V

Camp half blood is slowing growing to such glory as the half blood work eagerly to upgrade their life.

The cabins were each unique from each other, some were empty others were packed. Then there were other cabins with few campers, but each and everyone of them greets each other as family.

At the big house a centurion stood with a bow slung to his shoulder, he was looking at half blood hill where a lone half blood stood up against a tall pine tree, morning for his loss.

The centurion let out an exhausted sigh, the boy is Percy Jackson and he is mourning for his mother death in the second giant war.

"Chiron"

The said person turn to see Poseidon god of the seas.

"Lord Poseidon." The centurion said in a respectful tone.

Poseidon looked up to the hill to see Percy now in his knees, face to the ground, shoulders shaking from grief.

"My lord, I told Percy that you insist on sending him to broader school for the year and-"

The said lord raised his hands in silence and said "plans have changed"

Chiron face morphed into confusion, "my lord?"

"I believe his uncle has claim his worth, my daughter's friend who is a mortal agreed to take Percy in."

"But they do not know of our world! The risk!" Chiron protested.

"I understand your concern, but I have made my choice. If His uncle betrays Percy like he did to his half sister, whom is my daughter Sally. The consequences will be deadly."

"Very well, when do you wish to alert your grandson?"

"I wish for him to be send in two days."

"During summer? should you not wait for the end" questioned Chiron.

"Everywhere he looks he is reminded of his mother, and every time he griefs I feel his pain. No, he will go in two days." And with that said he disappeared leaving a spray of mist.

Meanwhile, At the base of the hill where three people.

A boy who had blue eyes and blond hair, he was about seventeen years old and had a small scar on his lip, he used to wear glasses but now his eyes were just fine.

Next to him was a girl with great Beauty, she had chocolate brown hair that was braid into one braid and a feather place on it, her eyes changing color, she was seventeen as well.

By the other side of the boy was a girl with blond curly hair and startling gray eyes, filled with concern for her best friend who wasn't even of warrior age, she was seventeen as well.

"Should we?" Question the eye color changing girl.

"Yeah, piper's right. Look at him, he need us." Said the grey eyed girl.

The blond haired boy looked uncertain "maybe he just needs some time alone, annabeth."

"That's the problem Jason, we gave him to much time."

Not waiting for an answer annabeth walked up the hill, "hey Percy how are you".

Percy stop crying a while ago and was now sitting down looking at the blades of grass swaying back and forth from the wind.

He looked up at the mention of his name before stating dully "I dunno, I guess I'm okay."

Piper took the lead and said "no you're not okay Percy, you been like this for half the summer."

"How am I supposed to feel!" Percy snapped.

"Percy" whispered annabeth "it's been two months for the first month of summer you been like this."

"It's time to move on, we're here for you Percy. Just let us help." Jason said, kneeling before the boy he considered as his own little brother.

Percy was about to answer when another half-blood came up.

"Ummm?"

They looked at the half blood, he was new to camp.

"Um I was just looking for Percy, Chiron wanted to speak to him about something important."

They all turned to Percy, who sign and got up, "lead the way."

"Oh umm, yes sir." Said the flustered demigod who was awing at the war hero in front of him.

Five minutes later Percy was in the big house, "Chiron, did you want to see me?"

Chiron was sitting near a fireplace, "Percy my boy, you see there's has been a change of plan for you during the summer"

"Like?"

(A.n- plz read gathering frost first if you want some background story behind this, it's not that long.)

In New York City

Pepper's P.O.V

It's been a year and a half since the attack from the aliens from outer space, and two months since the avengers fought ultron.

Now and days I've been busy with being CEO of stark industries, Tony played around at his tower, but once in awhile he helps me so I could take a break.

Like today for instance, but instead of enjoying today I was crying.

Why. Because my high school close friend died two months ago, Sally Jackson.

Of course I remember my godchild, Percy Jackson, I immediately agreed to be his guardian.

I hadn't seen Percy since he was six, my phone started to ring, I looked up to see the caller ID say tony stark.

"Tony, I'm busy right now." I said as happy open the door for me to get in.

"No your not" whined Tony "I did all your work today"

"Not that type of busy, my best friend died and her son is living with me."

"Oh" said Tony "you mean the girl at the front desk.." Trailing off topic.

"No my best friend Sally Jackson"

No answer.

"Tony?"

His voice became serious as he said "I'm coming with you, give me ten minutes I'll be there."

(A.n- read gathering frost if you want more solid background info. It's not that long.)

He then hanged up.

That was.... Weird.

Tony's P.O.V

I am not driving, that's too slow.

I got in my suit and took off, "Friday give me the destination of pepper."

"Right away sir" my new AI said, it was weird making another javis with vision and all.

Sally Jackson the name burned in my mind. For years I thought I secretly gone insane when everytime I ask about Sally Jackson and that she never existed.

As I flew a bitter memory surfaced my mind.

"You have to stop being a baby and tell me what I did wrong" Sally said.

I was done, I explode and started my rant.

"HOW DARE YOU. You think you belong here, well you don't. It's YOUR fault Howard does not act like a dad, YOUR fault that mom died."

Her eyes went wide "wha- bu- TONY how could you say that"

"You heard what I said whelp"

She gasped "you don't mean"

That what, I know your secret I said in my head

"OH DON't Act innocent with me. Mom cheat on Howard and he does not come home Because your just a reminder."

Tears started to fill her eyes "I-I... I didn't know" she whispered.

I rolled my eyes rudely "sure you didn't"

That's when tears fell down her face, she quickly wiped them, looked down and said in a quiet voice

"I-I'm sorry... I wouldn't disturb you anymore."

She kept her word and I never saw her again, "Friday can you look up Sally Jackson the mother of Percy Jackson childhood."

"On it sir, would you like the results immediately or later."

"Immediately" I stated in an instant.

I remember the day I found out I made a huge mistake, I lost my little sister.

It was all my fault. Another memory seared my mind,

To say I was confused was a understatement.

I did not see a single glimpse of Sally for the past month, and today it was her birthday.

I felt a little guilty after I figured she never knew about the whole Howard not her dad thing.

But I just couldn't, my pride wouldn't allow it.

But it was her birthday, a small part of me said and half sister or full sister, you're her older brother.

I signed and open the door to my room and went and walked as slow as I could to Sally's.

It was 4:00AM so she would still be asleep.

I open the door to... See Sally nowhere.

I looked everywhere in her room, and then I was filled with the familiar feeling of dread as I saw the table covered in a faint layer of dust.

I open her closet to find her jacket gone, I also open her drawers to find a good amount of cloths gone.

I went to my room and connect to my dad's computer to see the family records, I gave a gasped as I realized I couldn't find a Sally Stark file anywhere.

It was as if she never existed.

I panic, what if she was lost, or worse.

I picked up a phone an... Wait who do I call.

The police?

No.

The government?

No.

Howard...

I gave a sign and speed dialed his number, I made my call ID say important so he would pick up.

"Hello, this is Howard Stark of stark industrial. Who is this?"

I immediately tried to tell him how I messed up and he stopped me

"Tony? What are you talking about, you don't have a sister, who is this Sally?"

My mouth felt dry

"What"

"If this is some type of prank call this is not funny. I am really busy so please go back to your studying."

He hanged up.

I ran back to Sally's room... To find it completely empty.

With a letter in the middle of the room.

I opened it.

Dear Tony

Hi it's me you half-sister. Listen I am really sorry for hurting you, but in the same way you hurted me. I need some space, for a long time, I am living with my cousins and I have a chance to meet my really dad. I will no longer be a problem here I hope that you will have a awesome life.

A life of happiness.

Your half-sister

Sally Jackson.

Sally Jackson.

Sally left, because of me.

I felt the tears coming down, what have I done.

It was as if everything about her was erased from everyone.

Everyone but me.

"Sir it seems that everything in her family is there but her childhood, it seems to be erased." Friday said.

That was all I needed to know, I landed and had my suit contract to a suitcase and I walked through the the doors of the children orphanage, pepper was already there.

"Let's go meet the kid" I said to a surprised pepper and happy.

But when I said it I said it in a serious voice, as If my life depended on it.

In a way it did


	2. To Feel Aching

Percy Jackson P.O.V  
I'm really confused.  
Yeah I don't mind not going to school, but why did grandad change his mind?  
That send some uneasiness of the fact he changed his mind easily.  
I put some clothes in my camp bag, I closed my eyes as I felt a rush of sadness.  
My mother died in the giant war two months ago, a month before summer.  
She was protecting this Roman girl who was 13 years old from a pack of hellhound thats when some monster shot her. Some people said that the life in her eye died down instantly, she fell down. The little girl got away but my mom's body got torn apart by the monsters.  
Even if she was alive she was torn apart.  
She never stood a chance.  
One of my friends, Clarissa, saw this happen and in rage killed the monster.  
She brought the gun back, but not before destroying the monsters in rage.  
The weird part is the monster that kill my mom was a alien with the same weapon from the alien invasion in New York that the avengers fought.  
I guess that was the question, what in the world was the alien doing there.  
I open my eyes to finish packing, then I made my way to the Athena cabin. Athena didn't mind, she felt bad that I saved her daughter but got dragged into Tartarus alone in doing so. She feels like she owns me, at least she doesn't hate me.  
No one was in the cabin, of course I scolded, they had a hour booked in for the arena.  
A lot of things were changing this summer, the Hephaestus cabin been working over time, with Leo excitingly going one place to the next, the Vulcan cabin and other cabins that are good with building were helping as well.  
Also because there are so many cabins the gods decide to bless us with a pocket of space, in other words our land is kind of like a dimension now.  
My question is if they could do that what stopped them?  
Then the cabin leaders have more responsibilities, like booking things for the cabin.  
Yep now they can pick a reasonable schedule, that worked great with cabins like, Athena,Thoosa(their mother is swift currents so they never still still), Pannychis (they like night time activities), Aristaeus (their dad symbol is bees so they like to get busy a lot.) and Thaumas (God of wonder, so they tend to try new things everyday).  
Also there are so many new activities to do now.  
I huffed annoyed that I couldn't meet annabeth and slowly walked to the camp van on top of half blood hill.  
10 minutes later I made it to the top of the hill.  
I open my eyes and started to see a small flashback of my mom when I 12, it was after the battle of labyrinth my mom realized I need to practice my water powers.  
I grumbled sitting down on the grass, glaring at the glass of water. During the battle of labyrinth I doused a fire just fine when it was on the forest canopy. Now? Nothing.  
"Percy stop that."  
"Stop what?" I exasperated.  
"Glaring, getting angry, trying to move it with your emotions."  
"But mom" I whined "it worked before."  
"Percy, the sea does not like to be restrain. If you are trying to put it in place with your anger it will not work. A river is never truly straight, it has banks, in a way it can't be perfect."  
"So you want me to concentrate on moving it slightly imperfect" I clarified.  
She huffed, "no, the ocean is a part of you. You need to stop thinking about it so much and just go with the flow."  
"So stop caring?"I concluded.  
She was silent, trying to help me grasping my powers well.  
"Percy how about this, the element fire. What does it do."  
"Burns" I said.  
"Why does it burn?"  
"It has energy"  
"So it's energy, if there was a fire user in camp they would either hold in the energy and act serious till needed or just move about a lot" My mother claimed.  
"For water it moves in three states: liquid, gas, and solid. With fire it is energy. With water it deals with boundaries. You can't set up a straight River in your mind, you can't focus on your powers so focus on your goal. Trust that the ocean will follow you, set up the goal but let the ocean do it, you'll be surprise on what it can do."  
"But my goal is to get in in the air as a sphere of water" I chimed in.  
"That is your problem Percy. Change your goal to where you want the water, but leave how you are going to alone" Mom corrected.  
I changed my goal to just emptying the cup, not trying to will the water out but concentrate on my new goal.  
That's when I felt a light spray on my face, I open my eyes to see mist drifting out of the glass and emptying it.  
I gasped, "mom look! It's mist, it worked!" I hugged her in excited as she beamed at me with pride.  
I open my eyes and felt tears making its way, I held it back and got in the van.  
Ignoring the aching feeling inside of me.  
Tony's P.O.V  
I felt nervous, of course I didn't let it show.  
Pepper keep staring at me, a bit baffle by my arrival. Well everyone in this building was.  
That's when, after what seemed like forever, the door open revealing a boy with a camping bag slung on his shoulder. He had messy black hair and startling green eyes, eyes just like my half sister Sally.  
I felt a memory play in my mind again  
I was 7 years old and I was bored. I ran down the hall to see if my little six year old sister wanted to play together. This was way before I betrayed her, before I found out she was just my half sister.  
I open my sisters door to see... Her crying on her bed.  
"Sal? You alright? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I was by her side.  
She snapped her head up "To-Tony!"  
"Come on sis, you can tell me what's wrong"  
She wiped her tears and said "remember when the doctors said I have ADHD, When I was three?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well now they say that I have dyslexia, it means I have a hard time reading. It also means that I will have a hard time in my studies."  
"That's nothing to cry about sis, I can help you. We're homeschool remember, dad would find the perfect teacher."  
"But why is it always me?"  
I really didn't know, my sister was so different to how a stark would act, well not really she is really good at hacking. I tried to cheer her up "do you know what I wish I have that you have?"  
"What?" She said dejectedly.  
"Green eyes, that's so cool. I bet that's why you see so well underwater!"  
She smiled seeing my attempt to cheer her up.  
"Can we go swimming tony? Please?"  
"Sure" I said.  
"-any questions Percy?"  
I snapped back in reality and ignored the ache inside as I saw someone working here talking to my nephew.  
"Umm, what's a billionaire doing here?"  
I gave him a smile before saying "this is my girlfriend pepper."  
"Tony" pepper warned before smiling at Percy and saying "look at you, you look so grown up."  
Percy gave a smile "I was nine years old then, now I'm fourteen."  
I noted that piece of information in my head.  
"Where is he staying? I said.  
Pepper was about to answer when I interrupted "cause now he's staying in stark tower."  
Percy's eyes went wide and his mouth open "w-what! Really?"  
He looked back at pepper, who gave me a 'you own me a explanation later' face.  
Percy open his mouth to question, "Who's that?"  
"That's Happy." Pepper explained, "he's my bodyguard"  
Percy shook hands with happy "hey happy, nice to meet you.  
Happy nodded, "you too Percy, pepper mentioned you."  
Percy then turned to me, sizing me up "umm Mr. Stark?" He acknowledged, extending his hand.  
"Please, call me Tony. Or since your aunt pepper is here you can call me uncle." I said trying to seem nonchalant about it. But on the inside I was waiting for an answer.  
He shrugged and looked helplessly at pepper "umm, ah okay?"  
Pepper took the moment to drag me out, "what do you think you're doing!" She hissed at me.  
"Pepper, don't worry. I will totally explain to you tonight when we're alone. But for now"  
I raced back to the room Percy was in, Percy shoot up in shock "wha-"  
I grabbed his wrist and said "come on I released the dragon"  
"TONY!"   
Of course Happy decide to be a kill joy and block me, Percy got out of my loose grip.  
Pepper caught me and told me to knock it off, I decide in MY own free will to knock it off.  
Happy took Percy's camp bag and brought it to the back of the car I then proceed on convincing pepper to let me have Percy.  
In other words slowly explain why Percy should live in the tower.  
Percy's P.O.V  
Iron man was never really my favorite avenger...actual I remember that when he first came out my mom was a huge fan, like captain America huge. I felt a stab of pain in my heart as I remember my mom, why do people say the pain will go away I still feel the pain. I was sitting in the car with Happy in the front, waiting to go to wherever I'm going to live, I felt slightly nervous as far as I know aunt pepper never told me if she knew mom's other life. AKA Sally Jackson daughter of poseidon. I waited, and waited, and waited.  
"Happy how long did we sit in this car" I broke in the unbearable silence. Happy took a moment to look at his watch and said "seven minutes".  
I groaned and hit my head against the back seat, Happy must of pity me because he loaned me his phone to play games on.  
After what seemed like a whole day I looked at the time to find out it's been two whole hours.  
I handed Happy his phone and said I was going to the bathroom, he simply nodded.  
I went back in the building and was going to make my way to the washroom when I heard yelling in a room.  
Natural I went towards the noise and heard murmurs of voices, which was weird Because whoever was there was yelling a minute ago.  
"She was your own sister! How could you have done that!"  
I hears a loud Slap followed by a ouch.  
"I know what did wrong, but now I can make it up. Please pepper, you have to trust me."  
Pepper?  
Then the other person must be Tony, what were they even talking about. My head started to form a headache, I rubbed the side of my head in hope that is would fade away.  
No such luck.  
I head back to the car and sat back in.  
"You got lost going to the bathroom kid? I heard Happy say.  
"Yeah" I mumbled


	3. To Feel Overwhelming

Percy's P.O.V  
Dreams never seem to make sense to me.  
I was at camp, but it looks like it's been mashed with a winter wonderland. Beautiful blankets of snow covered the place, snowflakes still falling. Icicles were hanging off of cabins and ice was covering some of the ground. It was breathtaking. I may not like Mother Nature (and she may not like me back), but this was a delicate landscape of beauty.  
I walked on the snow, failing to see that it left no tracks, and trod across the landscape. I noticed that the snow was not falling at all. It seem to be frozen in time.  
Also, there seemed to be no one at camp. I pondered whether I should sing 'let it go' out loud.  
I decided against it...for now.  
A flash of yellow came from right inside the Big House. Its door was wide open. I walked in, soon engulfed with the yellow light. I felt someone watching me from right behind me. I snapped in that direction.  
No one? Maybe my senses were just getting worked up from the cold. I turned, only to be jump scared by a woman. I froze as she looked closely at me, taking me in. Then she looked me in the eye. Her eyes were golden and held no emotion, none at all. She had golden hair. She opened her mouth and said in a voice that also held no emotion, "you will do for now."  
Then she disappeared. But what scared me the most was that there was a mirror across the wall, and instead of reflecting me, I saw a monster with blue skin and red eyes.  
That's when I realized...I was that monster.  
I woke up with a jolt, groaning I rubbed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened before I went to sleep. Then I remembered going to the tower. I was shown to a guest room. I remember falling down on the pillow and immediately sleeping.  
Getting up, I took a change of clothes before walking out of the room.   
"Where's the kitchen?" I mumbled.  
"The kitchen is located seven floors above you, Percy," A Irish girl said from inside the walls.  
I jumped, a little startled. I mean, come on, what is it, 'Jumpscare Percy Day?'  
"Ummm, thanks. But where are you?" I questioned.  
"I am a A.I made by Tony Stark. My name Is F.R.I.D.A.Y. I am the backup A.I when Jarvis breaks down. My job is to assist Tony Stark, and he told me to also assist you if you need it."  
"Okay, so what does Friday stand for?" I said, musing for a while.  
The A.I replied, "Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth."  
"Oh, so how much in youth?" I asked. "15 years, 16?"  
"Two months," Friday stated  
I shook my head in amazement before heading to the elevator and going up to the kitchen. It was filed with the basics of ingredients, but judging by the amount of covers that never been opened, this kitchen hasn't been used that much. But that didn't really bother me, 8 minutes later I was making pancakes and looking for blue food dye.  
I was also trying not to get overwhelmed with the fact that I was living in the Avengers Tower.  
Tony Stark's P.O.V  
Okay, confession time. I didn't sleep at all last night, I was too scared that I might dream of betraying my half sister.  
So I had been working in my lab, doing projects I didn't finish because I got bored.  
Right now my nephew is in the tower sleeping. My sister's only son, and my only family left alive, and he doesn't even know.  
"Sir, it seems Percy is in the kitchen, perhaps you would like to join him?" Friday decided to suggest.  
I decided to listen to her, as I was near the kitchen. I smelled pancakes, my little sister Sally used to make them. Of course my brain then immediately latched onto a memory that I tried to hide deep in my mind, one the showed the nasty side of me. (A.n- for goodness sakes if you don't get this then read the prequel gathering frost)  
It was my birthday, and I was determined to keep Sally away from me.  
I had the normal call from Howard.  
Then I went down at 11:00 because I knew she would not be there, that's when her teacher gets here and teachers her.  
Taking some cereal, I started to eat. Then I noticed a plate of blue pancakes that was clearly made for me.  
She thinks some pancakes are going to fix this? She never told me she was my half-sister!  
I trashed it, plate and all.  
I felt so...overwhelmed.  
I blinked and realized that I had moved forward, to see Percy looking for something in one of the cabinets.  
Percy must of heard me come in. He stopped and turned to see me just staring at him. My eyes must have held guilt and regret in them.  
"Ummm, hi. You want some pancakes?"  
I nodded and sat down, getting another good look at Percy. Pepper talked a earfull with me yesterday after I had given her a very long explanation of how Sally is my sister.  
She demanded that I explained everything about what happened to Percy, including me betraying his mother. But due to the fact that he might hate me, I decided to leave out that part. Maybe once he warms up to me, I'll tell him...maybe.  
After breakfast I slowly explained to Percy about how I'm his uncle and that Sally was my half sister. I told him some memories of me and Sally, happy memories. I couldn't help but smile while talking about them. For years no one seemed to remember or know about Sally Jackson. Now here's her son!  
By the end Percy was looking at me with uncertainty. "My mom never mentioned you. Why did she leave?"  
I swallowed. Should I tell him? I realized that he was still waiting for an answer, so I said, "She just left one day and never came back. Everyone seemed to forget about her, as if she didn't exist."  
His eyes widened. "Oh...um...sorry, I thought for a minute you had something to do with her running away."  
Great. I'm digging my own grave, I thought.  
I tried to reword it. "I don't know about tha-"  
"No, seriously, it's not your fault. My grandpa...Mom's dad, he has a lot of enemies. Maybe he just took her to protect her. Don't feel so bad, you seemed to have a good relationship with my mom. What could you have done to make her run away?" Percy asked, letting a laugh of relief.  
Okay, the ship has sunk, I repeat, the ship has sunk. But wait, maybe that's a good thing.  
"Yeah, I guess she wouldn't want me to tear myself apart," I respond.  
There was a comfortable silence then a sweet idea hit me. "Wanna check out my suits?" I imputed.  
Percy smiled in response.  
Percy's P.O.V  
Okay, this is soooo cool.   
I got a close up look of Ironman suits, all of them were so cool.  
"I thought you retired from being an Avenger, uncle." What? I might as well get use to calling him that.  
"Yeah, I'm like a honorary avenger. Also these top three floor are dedicated to them so they can come and crash here anytime."  
I felt a little bit more overwhelmed, I could meet more Avengers. A part of me screamed to get out and not get caught, then it stopped when it saw all the cool weapons.  
"Do I get a room near these floors?"  
I kneeled in front of one Iron suit that seemed to be incomplete.  
Tony looked back at me in surprise. "What? No way! That can be dangerous! Your room is getting remodeled ten floors below the Avengers level."  
"So...are there any Avengers here now?" I said nonchalantly, looking around.  
He smiled."Captain America fan?" He saw my surprised face and quickly said, "Friday get everything you can get about our new resident."  
Holograms popped up with facts and pictures all revolving around me, he even had a picture of me when I was little, dressed up like Captain America.  
"Anyway, they rarely visit, too busy trying to keep the peace."  
1 was a little disappointed, but then I got excited, because my uncle is Iron Man!  
Mom was a huge fan of Iron Man...  
I felt the usual cloud of grief come over me. It didn't help that photos of my childhood with her surrounded me.  
Tony must have noticed my change in behavior. He swiped the pictures away and I felt his hand at my shoulder.  
"I miss her...a lot," I mumbled out.  
"I miss her too, but she wouldn't want us to wallow in grief. We have to move on."  
"But-I- I just can't."  
"Do it for her."  
I couldn't look him in the eyes so instead I watch the sky outside, dark clouds gathering.  
Slowly, my vision got stained with tears.  
(A.n- okay so this next part I got the idea from terri hood (wattpad) in her fanfic frost blood. So giving the credit for inspiration)  
Third P.O.V  
In all honesty today was annoying for the son of Hades, the way the sun shined in camp...younger campers scrambling and rambling...  
(Nico is single in this fan fiction)  
The love goddess' children sat by some pillars running their mouths, jabbering, chattering, and gossiping.  
Nico was faintly aware that some children of Hermes occupied the high place above the pillars. They were perched there, waiting to douse him with some unknown liquid. He also saw some guards stationed to watch over the new campers. Which seem to come in abundance, all going in different directions frolicking, shuffling, marching, staggering, sprinting, and whizzing around. They all were in order and harmony, which started to give the pale boy a headache. He preferred a dark quiet place, so without a warning he strutted to a shadow soon getting enveloped by it.  
(Is it just me or do I use a lot of words in third person)  
New York graveyard...in the rain.  
Of course, Nico scolded himself. Just because it's sunny in camp doesn't mean it would be outside.  
Nico scoured the place to find it empty. Then again, it was now pouring hard, so who would be here? Nico started to relish the peace, but was ruined when he shuddered due to the cold of the rain.  
He kept walking and soon realized that he made it to one particular grave.  
Sally Jackson.  
As he neared to the grave he noticed a figure in the pouring rain down on his knees.  
The figure, not hearing Nico and at the time mourning, traced his fingers along the gravestone.  
The son of Hades locked on the image of his close friend Percy. Nico knew Percy was greatly affected by his mother's death...but couldn't he buy a damn umbrella?  
The mourner then proceeded in picking a blue flower. "You always did like the color blue."  
Nico shut his mouth. That was not Percy. His mind raced. who else would know Sally? Would a mortal know her well enough to be at her grave?   
Nico pondered a bit, the man could not be dangerous for the son of the Underworld. He decide to take a slow approach. The man seem to be in anguish.  
Nico strolled forward before saying, "You know, only one person visits that grave-" He stopped a safe ten feet away from the man, who's back still faced him before continuing, "And I've never seen you here before."  
There was a brief silence. Nothing but the rain pouring down made a noise. Nico noticed a puddle forming around the man's knees.  
"It is my first time paying my respect to her," the man replied simply.  
"Oh."  
Nico looked up at the sky, only to get splatters of rain pour down on his face. Yeah, should have done a rain check, Nico thought to himself.  
"From what I heard she was the greatest woman ever." Nico wasn't lying, every time he heard Percy describe her it warmed his cold heart. Especially because Sally had taken him in. Without Percy knowing, he would come to her apartment to rest. During his usually short stays she would be extremely kind to him.  
He snapped back to reality when the man spoke. "A queen among women."  
For a moment, Nico thought the man had also said something along the lines of 'she was my queen.' He decided that it was a mistake with all the sounds nature had been making.  
He decided to just ask the ask the man what was on his mind, so he could let him grieve in peace.  
"Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but the only person that visits her is her son, and-"  
Whatever Nico was going to say faded when he saw the man tense.  
The man snapped up and turned around, looking at the boy. He quickly came toward Nico.  
Nico was startled and almost brandished his sword to scare the intimidating man. He really couldn't see the man well in the rain.  
The only feature he did see was bright green eyes focused on him, and that failed to put him at ease as the man open his mouth, saying, "Her.....son?!"


	4. To Feel Determination

Nico's P.O.V  
Why does it always seem that universe is out to get me!  
I was able to convince the mysterious man to talk in a more dry place, like a convenient McDonald's place (disclaimer do not own McDonald's).  
We took a booth, Right now he was sitting across from me staring at me with his sharp eyes. It felt like he was examining my soul, picking out my deep dark secrets pushing them in the bright light.  
In other words, he look like he can fool you Into helping him take over the world.  
Nervously I reached to the table to grab some fries, the man lucky did not protest in me buying food.  
I really didn't know how to start this bound to be awkward conversation, this was percy's mom, percy should be the one talking about her, not me.  
He finally spoke, speaking quietly and slow, "you know, Sally Jackson?"  
I nodded, deciding it would be best not to talk for now.  
"And her son"  
I nodded again.  
His eyes once again bore eyes into me "and he wouldn't be by any chance-" he paused thinking for a brief moment. "14 years of age"  
I slowly nodded and couldn't help but say "about to be 15" of course I didn't say when.  
He turned his head away so I wouldn't see the expression on his face, okay why did I talk to this stranger, he's...well.. Strange.  
I got a little impatient and said "okay listen up, I don't know how you know percy's mom but-" he snapped his head and I just realized what I did. I gave a stranger percy's name, and that could be a Huge mistake.  
"Percy?"  
"No! I meant- I-" I was usually good at lying but in front of this guy I couldn't lie!  
"Percy." He said letting it roll off his tongue, getting a use of the name. Now he he seemed interested in sally's son. He looked out in the window with a emotion I could not identify.  
I tried to calm down, I grabbed my Coke and was about to take a sip when I felt something out of place.  
I turned and almost jumped up in surprise, the whole McDonald's place was empty, I slowly looked back to the man who was watching me searching for a reaction.  
Without looking I was summon my sword gripping it close when he spoke  
"Put your sword down son of hades and you would not get injured."  
I only tighten my grip glaring at the man who I suddenly felt his power rise, even pasting my own.  
He's still sitting, but now he was crossing his legs and smirking, even though he was still a little wet from the rain.  
"How do you know I am a son of hades" I questioned standing.  
He merely shrugged stating "you stench of death and aroma of the underworld is as clear as day."  
I backed up near a wall, some people would call that stupid but there was a convenient shadow there. I didn't stare at it to make it obvious, but I couldn't fix myself to stare at the man who had eyes like a certain legacy of Poseidon, I miss the frown the man displayed as he got up and notice I wouldn't look at him.  
How could I notice, I raced to the shadow escaping.  
Third P.O.V  
The man let a growl out as the son of hades escaped, but quickly felt a ache of sadness.  
He remember falling in the damn void, getting tortured so badly that he would sometimes cry out for his older adopted brother to save him.  
After a year he gave up, if his so called home wouldn't be loyal to him, why should he.  
He gave in and ask those aliens what they wanted.  
They wanted Asgard to burn, but He was still a little loyal.  
That's when they started to mentally torture him, they mashed his memories so much That he soon felt so sure that it was his so called brother that tossed him down there to suffer.  
All He remember of Asgard is himself in a shadow, and He started to despise Asgard wishing for it to burn.  
When they were satisfied that he would serve their master the mad Titan they add the one final threat that allowed him to let them have some control in his mind.  
They said that if He fail He would know true pain, they said that they will kill Sally. He failed and was Immediately brought to Asgard prison, He was there for a whole year.   
Long story short his so called brother need his help, He helped a little then faked his death, He went to tell the king who then fell into odinsleep, so He also may have pretend to be the king to see the outcome but once He did He went back to Midgard only to find that Sally was killed. Just as they promised, they must of killed her while he was in prison He realized to himself.  
Then He was disturbed in the mourning of his wife by a son of hades.  
Yes Sally Jackson is his wife... Was his wife.. No still is he stubbornly thought.  
But what disturbed him the most is the words that child of the underworld said,  
'the only person that visits her is her son'  
Her son.  
HIS son.  
Percy, maybe last names is Jackson. Yes that would make sense Percy jackson son of Sally jackson he reasoned in his mind.  
Determination filled his heart as he glared at the shadow that aided in the pale boy's escape.  
He will hunt the boy down and force him to tell the location of his son, a small part of him said 'what happens if he really is not his son'. He snarled in disgust at himself at that thought, how could he think such a thing, Sally loved him so much and he loves her still, neither of them would ever even dare cheat.  
All he need was time, yes it will be a slow process hunting the son of hades, but he will succeed and he will not fail in protecting the boy who is his son. It felt surreal, he had a son! He open his mouth and said again "Percy jackson" stressing on each syllable as if the name is sacred.  
Then he turned around and walked out of the building beginning his hunt for the son of hades.  
"There is no way to run or hide son of hades, I will find you."  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the avengers tower  
"YEEE AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH THIS IS SOOOOOO COOOOOL" screamed Percy Jackson as he was flying in a tube that pushed him up in air.  
Tony was laughing as he watched his nephew, pepper laughed too as she saw her godson do a air flip. Happy was standing by the door smiling too at the contagious laugh.  
"So" whispered pepper "I take it he took the news well and forgave you about what you did to Sally?"  
Tony's good mood turned sober "yeah about that, I think it's best that I don't tell him about it."  
Pepper eyes went wide and she open her mouth, but Tony beat her saying "please pepper think? He might run away, I think it's best if he is never told"  
"Your making him live a lie Tony" pepper said trying to convince Tony.  
"Your his godmother do you think there's a chance that he would run away if I said it?"  
Pepper stayed quiet looking back at the happy boy, she huffed "this isn't over Tony, we have to think of something."   
"Of course" Tony said "but for now"  
He turned back watching Percy smile and holler in joy, thinking about how good Percy would look in an iron suit, war machines is now a avenger Tony would need a new sidekick.  
He smiled imagining the look on percy's face, what a awesome present that would be. Beside percy's birthday is coming up, what harm is there in spoiling him a bit.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Unknown place  
"What is this" hissed one of the fates "you brought the frost giant runt here! Take him back or we will give him death"  
"If you do that" one of the Norns declared "then we will have the right to do the same with that man with no heart." (Tony stark)  
"His fate is still in our hands" growled a fate.  
"He will soon be in ours" replied a Norn.  
"No he is mine" a voice projected, the Norns and fates looked around.  
"Show yourself being" a fate spoke.  
"Very well." A woman appeared she had golden hair and eyes, her face held no emotion   
She wore a white shirt and black pants.  
The Norns and the fates held shock in their face looking at each other before they all spoke at once in unison "he's fate is in your hands oh great one"  
(A.n- sorry for the point of view changes but what can I say?)  
\----------------------------------------  
Camp half blood  
At the big house inside stood Chiron and Poseidon both discuss about a particular legacy of the sea.  
"He seems to like it with his uncle my lord" the half horse imputed.  
"Yes it seems so" the sea God said, "yet I feel something out of place, something big is too come"  
"Father?"  
Chiron and Poseidon snapped to heads towards the sound only to see Triton.  
"Triton what puts you at such questioning state"  
Triton scowled "more like angry state, if he dare goes near my nephew"  
"My son, tony stark is not a threat to Percy and is trying to make amends, why yes I don't approve of him not telling Percy the truth I'm sure he will tell soon."  
"Not him, someone who I have to hunt down" growled triton.  
"I'm... I'm not following on what you're trying to say triton." Poseidon stated put a hand on triton's shoulder looking at him with concern. Triton shrugged the hand off and handed a picture to his father, Chiron looked at the picture as well.  
The picture was a being dressed like a mortal with black hair and green eyes, the figure was lean and his eyes were calculating.  
There was silence then a growing growl that escaped from the back of the sea god throat.  
"He dares!"  
Chiron paled as he also recognized the alien.  
"Not only that, but the mist is starting to fail, of all times! It's incredibly weak in New York, of all the places!"  
"Triton go back to Atlantis, I have a meeting to make with this matter in Olympus"  
Triton questioned, "and if they don't acted?"  
Poseidon froze before whispering in rage  
"Then I have a threat to uphold"  
"So do I" said the younger god.  
With that said the two gods left in a sea of mist leaving Chiron who was still place as he held the photo of a threat that now targets the legacy of the sea.  
"May the fate be with Percy"  
With that he went to call all the demigods to know of the mist failure and that both camps will be in lockdown.


	5. To Feel Weary

Percy's P.O.V

I felt a rush of anger today as I woke up, why you ask I had this dream of my uncle tony betraying my mom's trust.

Calm down I said to myself, it could just be a dream. But without hesitation I went to the bathroom to send a iris message.

After a minute it revealed a girl with hair that look like blazing fire and green eyes.

"Hey RED. How's it going."

Rachel was painting and a frown grace her face as she looked at her painting.

"How's living with iron man going" Rachel put out but still did not even spare a glance at my direction.

"Good... I guess... I mean I been having some dreams. Not really pleasant, had to do with my uncle and my mom."

Rachel froze, "wait, a sister and brother. One had brown hair with a dash of light red and also green eyes, and the other has brown hair and brown eyes? I drew something like that two days ago."

My mouth felt dry, "can... Can I see it?"

"Yeah sure. I'll send it to you, but I have some pretty interesting.. Visions."

Uh oh, last time that happen Gaea tried to wipe out humanity. Rachel turned back to her painting before saying "Percy you know how the fates work right?" Not waiting for me to answer she continued "well it seems... It's...hmm."

I felt nervous, I never really like talking about the fates, if I learned anything about them, it's that they were just plain cruel.

Rachel showed me her painting and I felt confused, it was just a painting of glows.

One was yellow, another was light blue, there was a orange glow a dark blue glow a purple glow and a red glow.

"Ummmm, yeah nice abstract art?" I questioned.

"I know it doesn't make sense Percy...but... It will. This is the last thing I saw before I was blinded from your fate."

Now I couldn't understand what she was saying, she started to ramble about the universe and it's fabric and also that these colors were the most used.

Still didn't make sense (huge surprise to the person who guesses right about what this painting and rambling mean)

She paused before saying "best not keep wondering about your fate or you'll just miss the future."

She gave me a final smile before swiping her hand through the iris message.

I decide to hang out with my uncle, unless he was busy with something.

I went to go to his room to find an empty bed I couldn't help it but I started to snoop around.

My... mom use to be a great hacker, she gave me a couple pointers.

I found this interesting box, me being ADHD pretended that it was a present box... must... open...it, soon I got it open.

There were a bunch of pictures of my mom and what I assumed was Tony when they were little. They look so happy, but that's when I noticed something, after sometime my mom was not in the pictures.

I moved on to some papers to read (okay if you want some background info read gathering frost)

It was reports of Tony as kid and a worn out paper copy of my mom's. Jeez couldn't he reprint it or something.

I found one particular worn out letter, and I read it.

Dear Tony

Hi it's me you half-sister. Listen I am really sorry for hurting you, but in the same way you hurted me. I need some space, for a long time, I am living with my cousins and I have a chance to meet my really dad. I will no longer be a problem here I hope that you will have a awesome life.

A life of happiness.

Your half-sister

Sally Jackson.

I was speechless, but my mind was racing as it put the pieces together. My mom said as I quote in my head 'I will no longer be a problem here '.

I stayed quiet, Tony lied to me, he hurted my mother, my vision became red as I said

"Friday where is Tony?"

"Two floors below sir, he and pepper are talking."

When I arrived at the floor I saw that Friday was correct, I made my way to Tony who was relaxing on a couch while looking at some papers.

Pepper was standing, taking a slow pace in the room with a paper in her hand as she scanned it.

I went to the table in front to Tony and dropped the box, "what is this"

Their was silence and Pepper looked up in curiosity, Tony just looked surprise and much to my own rage he looked like a person caught up in his own lies.

He stood up and looked into the box not saying anything for a while, when he did he said "Percy... I made some mistakes in my life. One of them was the way I treated Sally."

He slowly told me of how he first found of Sally was not suppose to be born and how he immediately shunned her, and he later found out that she had depression due to the isolation and soon just ran away. Later on when Tony tried to find her, all of her records been erased and that everyone just forgot her.

He looked at me in the end with guilt in his eyes, I glanced at Pepper and saw guilt in her eyes to. So she knew too!

I glared at him before stating "you lied to me"

Tony tried to comfort me but I backed up "Percy please,

"Don't you dare come close to me, I can't believe I called you my uncle" I glanced at pepper,

"And you knew as well. You're just as bad."

There were tears in her eyes as I said these word, I felt a stab of remorse. Tony I can be mad at but pepper was so nice to me in the beginning even when I was a little boy, she was nice to my mom as well.

"I'm leaving"

Tony looked surprised but then exclaimed "but you have nowhere to go, I have rights to take care of you until you're old enough to leave."

I felt my rage spike up again, he thinks that I need him and that I would stay because it was the law! Ha!

I turned to walk away but then that's when I heard Tony speak up and say "Friday make sure Percy doesn't leave the tower."

I froze my back still facing him.

"Of course sir."

A storm of emotions took place, I raced to the elevator and went to my room, after locking it I let out my rage, screaming as loud as I could as I started to tear the place apart. How dare he... HOW DARE HE!

I heard the sound of coins clash together in the room and turn to see mail.

Rachel picture, she said she would sent me, I open it and looked at the painting.

It showed Tony as a kid who turned his back to a crying figure, my mom.

That's it I'm done I don't care about what he would think or if it will hurt him (thought a small part of me hope so), I... AM... LEAVING.

I shoved the picture in my pants pocket, I sat down and concentrated.

Hey any flying horse around to give me a lift?

Their was some silence before I heard a voice

Legacy of Poseidon I will be greatly honor to give you a ride anywhere you please. I am Peppermint.

I headed to the window when Friday pestered me saying "Sir I am sorry you no longer have access to unlocking the Windows"

Ten seconds later for some stranger reason the window broke and I saw a Pegasus with a white mane.

"Peppermint can you take me to camp half blood?"

Heck yeah I was born to fly boss

I did a double take "did you call me boss, only blackjack does that"

Well now we all do.

I got on and so peppermint went off, I left my stuff behind expect for a small book bag. I can always get new cloths from camp, they provide a couple of campers shirt.

Rush of sadness overtook me, it was bad enough that my mom gave up her own life to raise me. Now I find out her childhood turned sour in the end, heck maybe that's why grandpa took my mom to camp so early, to escape the pain.

I thought back to what Rachel said about the colors and fabrics of the universe, the colors she listed were apparently the most used. Maybe they were just symbols, Rachel said that she also was blinded from my fate. Did the fates do that?

I shook my head in frustration and ran a hand through my hair, what in the world do I focus on.

I felt so... weary.

By the afternoon I arrived at camp half blood, I took Peppermint to the stables and after expressing my thanks through sugar cubes I left.

I had time to go to my cabin before lunch will begin, but those plans changed when and familiar Pegasus swooped down.

I smiled sadly "hey blackjack"

"Sup boss. Beautiful day today, sunny and all. Then again in barely rains in camp and when it does it's at the strawberry fields. Also I don't mean to brag but I firmly establish my titles as leader of Pegasuses in this camp."

I laughed, leave it to blackjack to make my day, "leader huh, well then I'm sure glad you're my wing man- I mean horse."

Blackjack puffed up his chest, "oh hail yeah, I mean what could you do without me! Also I was wondering if you can tell some horses that, they still don't believe me on that fact."

Chuckling I said "speaking of other horses, shouldn't you be in the stables!"

"Come on boss! We already been over this, if Chiron can eat at the pavilion the so can I, speaking of the place of food let's go, I can smell apples from here even doughnuts."

It took some time to convince blackjack to go back to the stables to just eat, just as I saw him gallop away I heard the horn blow for all the cabins to eat.

Well not all the cabins, some cabins due to their parents domain work better at night and just spend the night working and the day sleeping (don't worry they just eat at night). Also some cabins sometimes just switch it up, because climbing the lava wall at night is way cooler than day.

But even though that's the case, when I enter the new and approve pavilion it was bustling with life.

We actually call the pavilion the hub, why you ask, well that's a funny story.

You see Leo's little half sister was with him when him and Annabeth (a couple other people as well) when they went over the blueprints of the place. It was constructed like a circle the inside had no roof and the inner and outer circle had a roof with pillars as supporters.

It was a work of art and the entrance was grand, it was filled with columns and blended with decorations that came from the Demeter and other flowery and plant like cabins (we feared that if we recruited the love goddess cabin we would choke on the smell of perfume as we eat).

As they were fighting over what the name will be in the front entrance, Leo's little sister

Took a coloring pencil and wrote "the big hoop de hoop", Leo said that she then erased it and write the hub after some people try to explain to the little girl that that might not be the best name.

So now the place we eat it called the Hub (or Hoop) Because, well from a bird's eye view that's what it looks like.

Now we also do not have to sit with a table for our parents in the Hub (or hoop), we can sit with our friends, as I entered I quickly went to the table I usually sit in, I found annabeth, Jason and Nico already there eating.

"Hi guys" I said, they all looked over to see me plop right down.

"Hey Percy, you okay" Annabeth said causally but I saw her stiffen, everyone else leaned in to hear what I would say.

"Guy" I said, successful gaining their attention, "I miss my mom, but I know that she wouldn't want me to be sad, so yeah I going to feel depressed sometimes but I'm fine."

Jason smiled and clasped my shoulder, "we understand, you need help getting busy then they are plenty of paper works for you to do"

We all laughed at Jason's lame joke, annabeth spoke "don't see why we can't just drown our enemies with paperwork".

Even Nico cracked a smile at that joke annabeth said, speaking of Nico he seemed a bit more nervous than usual.

I heard Annabeth talk to Jason about some meeting, I tuned them out as I turned to Nico, "hey Neeks, you okay".

Nico was twisting his Skeleton ring deep in thought when he snapped his head towards me because if my question.

"Yeah, just fine Percy. Just had a tough week" at the end Nico sounded weary.

"Your dad giving you a hard time"

Nico just shook his head, "don't worry about it Percy, it's no big deal"

I thought I heard him whisper 'I hope'. I decide to let it go, Nico looked exhausted maybe he was just tired, I secretly gave Nico a can of red bull from my bag (cause I couldn't go to my cabin to put my stuff away, my stomach wouldn't allow me to be late for lunch). He smiled and took it, drinking some, then he stood up and said "got stuff to do guys, gotta go".

Jason and annabeth were still talking but they stopped when Nico was about to leave. "Nico it's lock down, you're not allowed" annabeth said.

"Who's gonna tell on me" Nico said before smirking and dashing to a shadow.

Lock down? Why?

"What's with this lock down is it a drill or something? Cause if that's the case Nico failed."

"Nay the mist is fail so we have to stay low while the gods find a way to fix it" exclaimed Jason. (Did Jason just speak olden English! Must be a trending thing?)

Mist failing, don't blame it. It must of had a tough year with all the war and the avenger (I ignored the aching feeling I had in my heart at the mention of the avengers)

I felt weary, I wished Jason and annabeth a good day and went to my cabin. After putting my things away I stood in the middle of my cabin. How long have I been with Tony?

5 days?

No a week.

It felt like months, yet here I was seven days later in the cabin I grew up in as a little kid.

Give or take the fact that I went to New York for the school year (also the fat that I came to camp when I was 8 years old).

I sat down at my bed and wearily rubbed my face, it was midday and I mentally exhausted.

But yet when I tried to take a little nap, I couldn't, because every time I closed my eyes I saw me looking like a monster.

Nico's P.O.V

I took a sip of the red bull Percy gave to me, I was sitting on top of a building with my legs dangling at the edge.

I been at camp for almost a week. Mostly because I wanted to wait out the mysterious man who wanted to meet Percy.

But today I believe I left my trail cold, I was examining my thoughts.

The man looked mortal, and with the mist failing I didn't see a monster in his place. (But he felt powerful?)

With all those evidence I am lead to say he is just a old mortal friend. (But he knew I was a son of Hades... Maybe it's best if I ignored that fact.)

Well I hope I mused as I took a long drink from the can, it's content slightly burning the back of my throat.

Of course I forgot that the universe is out to get me. The second I convinced myself that he was just a mortal I swung myself to walk towards the roof door, but as I did a crashed into a tall figure, I looked up to see the very man I was thinking about right there.

He smirked, "son of Hades it was very unwise of you to wait in you camp, I was able to keep an eye on you for quite some time."

I backed up, but stopped remember there was a drop below.

I drew my sword out and faced him, "I'm not going down without a fight." I stated grimly.

He signed "I expected as much" he looked bored, his face looked like it said 'another little boy challenged me! When will they learn?'

I felt a rush of anger and I charged at him, I wasn't aim to kill him but to bruise and make him unconscious.

He was able to summon a sword, but I could tell that was not his weapon of choice.

For about 4 solid minutes we fought, I thought I had the upper hand, until I saw his face. It still looked bored.

When he saw me looked at his facial expression he grinned evilly and disarmed me.

I raised my fist up ready to defend myself but in my mind I was shouting for help

Anyone who severs my dad can you help me!

I felt no reply and then a felt someone slam me too the ground.

I looked ahead to see the man's burning eyes glaring at me, he whispered in a deadly voice, "now you are going to show me the location of Percy Jackson."

I growled out "never" and I meant it, I betrayed Percy once I was not doing it again.

The man was about to say something when his eyes narrow, his grip on my throat tighten "stop trying to control the shadows now" he said.

Shadows? I didn't... Wait did dad send help?

My question was answer when a black large shadow crashed into the green eyed man, the man went flying.

I got up and took a gulp of not so fresh New York air, when my eyes started to work properly I saw Ms. O'Leary standing over me protectively.

"Good girl" I mumbled out scratching her ear, I also gave a silent thanks to my dad.

The man started to stir with a groan, I felt a little bad for him Ms. O'Leary is the size of a tank.

I got up on Ms. O'Leary back and she raced to a shadow.

Soon we stopped at the opposite side of New York, what did that man say 'son of Hades it was very unwise of you to wait in you camp'. Of courses he was able to find me and keep a once I was in camp, I shouldn't have thought he was just a mortal.

Well now I had to find a safer place, also maybe find out why this man wanted to meet percy.

I gave a loving pat to Ms. O'Leary, "thanks Girl, but for now stay away from the man. I don't want him to hurt you, something tell me he wouldn't fall for the same trick again."

As the hell hound left in another shadow I stood thinking of what my next move would be.


	6. To Feel Calm

Third P.O.V

Mount Olympus, New York.

The meeting was filled with chaos as the gods and goddesses fought on what should be done with the situation that escalated.

"Just shot the male!"

"No little sister he use to be my friend!"

"Just kill the brat"

"If he just ate more cereal...."

"Enough with the cereal, I though the brand muffin stage was bad!"

"Father he was my friend too"

"Well that wasn't a wise choose Hermes."

"Can it featherhead or I will"

"No killing your family, treat them with respect"

"Even if you threw them down a mountain mother?"

"I SENSE BLOODSHED"

"ENOUGH" Zeus thunder slamming his master bolt down. Zeus was not in a good mood as he rubbed the side of his head, no one foreseen this situation coming.

Zeus spared a glance at two new thrones, hades and hestia. Then he looked at his brother Poseidon, he looked unhealthy, his hair messed up as if he was sick and his eyes held grief. Poseidon also held his trident tightly that it looked like it was about to snap.

"So we can agree that we should not kill Percy Jackson" questioned Hermes.

"Of course you idiot just because he isn't full Greek doesn't mean he's not Greek." Athena insulted.

Hermes open his mouth to let out a insult when Zeus slammed his master bolt on the side of his throne again.

Hades spoke up "brother something has to be done about the boy."

Preferably with no one dieing, I already got a ton of paperwork to do hades thought to himself.

Poseidon took that as a threat and said "you will not kill my grandson"

"No we will not harm the boy"

Everyone turn to see the most unlikely goddess to defend the demigod.

Poseidon narrow his eyes suspiciously at Hera.

"But we will not harm the man either.... I think they should meet"

The throne room erupted in chaos

"ENOUGH" Hera bellowed "I will not stand to do nothing as a father mourns and searches for his son. they're are the only family they have left! have you know shame?"

A certain love goddess meekly said "Hera right. Maybe there's a chance? love can totally fix this".

Poseidon snapped out "the man is filled with madness and you're suggesting that my little young poor innocent grandson should suffer more with that monster?!"

Most of the gods resisted the urge to roll their eyes at such a claim.

"Treat a man as a monster, then Chaos help us face this monster"

Dionysus said nonchalantly as he flip through a wine magazine, "but treat a man as a man then a man we will get"

Athena spewed out her drink when she heard Dionysus say something wise.

"The world really is ending" mumbled Hephaestus as he tinker with an object of his creating.

Apollo just looked agaped, "brother, you just said something smart. Why didn't I see that coming!"

"Maybe your were too busy listen to music on your phone?" Artemis said sarcastically.

"Um have you seen Hermes yet?"

The said person snapped his head upwards and protest "Apollo now is not the time, I have a busy life. Also how about you help me, I'm all in for Hera's idea."

"Then so am I"

Slowly all the Olympians agreed, all but one. The god of the sea glared at everyone, "no I refuse I will not allo-"

"Brother give it up" hades said quietly "do you even have another idea that would work?"

Poseidon stared at everyone as they all averted their eyes away, then his shoulder snagged downward weary. He lost.

Zeus drew himself up before saying, "well then, it's been decided that Percy will meet his long lost father"

Percy's P.O.V

Yeah something was really bothering Percy lately, like some force was tugging him in a direction.

He was sitting in a high place in the arena brooding.

"ummm, Percy right?"

Percy looked down to see a person around the age 16, the person is a male with dark (kind of dirty blond) hair and eyes.

His features were sharp, from the distance somes children of the love goddess swoon at the teen.

percy jumped down and realized that the teen was taller then him.

"and you are?"

"Ryan O'Keefe son of Thanatos"

Explains why he looked like the son of a buff cupid, "Anything you need".

He frowned a little, couldn't blame him, it did sound a little weird that someone younger then the dude was asking if he need anything.

"no it's just I wanted to ask you if the rumors are true?"

"Yeah, lockdown because of mist fail"

He frowned again "No I mean... the rumors of some mortal government is close to finding our existence and somehow turned off the mist"

wait... what? "Um... hope not, I just got back to camp so I really don't know"

He nodded then walked to a shadow disappearing, I did a double take, WHAAAAAAATTTT.

I went to the theater's but knowing my luck they were doing a play about my quest to retrieve zeus's lightning bolt. Some son of Adonis was playing me, I think his name was danny, I know him because of his famous talent to look like anyone given the supplies of makeup, mist, and realistic wigs.

I sat in the back so no one would notice me, I mean they would surely recognized the 14 year old version to the 10 year old version of me.

Some sat next to me, "Sup back from Rome"

I smiled "shhh leo"

Leo went to New Rome for a while with his girlfriend Calypso taking a major break from all the upgrading.

"Don't shh me! Mr. I'm Iron Man's nephew. Hook a Guy up!"

Whoops forgot Leo is a huge Iron Man fan, I could almost imagine tony and leo working together, the horror. But then I remember my last encounter with my uncle, without knowing I sober up abit.

Leo must of noticed my change and shift uncomfortable, "Yeah maybe one day I can let you meet my uncle", he brightened up immediately on hearing those words .

We made easy talk for now, Leo in an embarrassing way was older then me but sometimes he acted the same age as me. In a way I'm grateful for that, I don't have many friends that are my age, unless you count Nico... speaking of Nico I wonder where he is now?

Nico's P.O.V

That jerk of a guy found me again, I got sidetracked when I sensed a ghost that was unrested, so I took some time to give it peace. Exhausted I was walking down Illinois street when I saw him walking towards me in the empty street.

I took out my sword when I saw a spear in his hand, he was too far away to thrown it. But then he threw it and successful had me pin against a wall, okay so the guy was stronger than he looks.

I pulled it out after some struggle only to get shoved and then pinned into the wall by the man.

Dark brown eyes meet bright green.

"Who are you" I managed to hissed.

His eyes narrowed as he lifted me in the air by the throat, I thrash hoping to get out of the deadly grip.

I started to call the dead for help once I saw black spots enter my vision, then I heard his sly voice, "My name is not needed for the likes of you, but you will take me to the boy Percy Jackson."

Up to this point I was about to black out when zombies tackled (or tried to) the man.

I fell to my knees but quickly got up, the man recover just as quick and immobilized the zombies with his spear.

Before I could summon more he attacked me, I fought as hard as I could but soon I was tired.

When it became clear I was tired the man merely smirked and soon I was meet with the dark walls of unconsciousness.

Dam. The man knows magic.

Third P.O.V

The man triumphantly walked up to the unconscious demigod, once he reached the son of hades he lugged the boy over his shoulder and headed to a hotel.

It was cheap only because the man did not want to attract attention.

The man made a spell to make the empty dark room became bright, he tightly restraint the demigod to a chair and took his weapons have the demigod render useless.

The man then went to a hallway and leaned against a wall, he was so close to Percy Jackson, it still felt weird to call the boy his son.

Instead he turn his mind attention to his dead wife, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

No he would not cry now, after he calmed himself he decide to sit down in a different room and just think and reflect.

Sally always use says to list the facts then let it sink in.

Okay fact one he was lied to by Odin and was really a frost giant.

Fact two: frost giants are not really monsters (as it turns out some realms have strong bonds with those jotuns).

Fact three: he attempted suicide when he was hanging of the bifrost... And failed.

Fact four: he was tortured so much by thanos's minions that the second they said they would grant his freedom if he conquered a world and got the tesseract he agreed.

Fact five: they said they would kill Sally if he fails... tHey lived up to their threat.

Fact six: the person he whom he called his mother was killed (but he was the one to avenge her).

Fact seven: he faked his death so he could run away from his troubles and go back to Sally.

Fact Eight : Sally is dead (I already said that but I found it hard to believe), but I still have a son... my own flesh and blood.

Fact nine: I will stop at nothing to find Percy Jackson

And with that said I was left wondering how my son looks and acts, is he happy? Of course not, he must think he is all alone.

The man took a deep breath as he realized how calm he felt, for the first time in forever (I couldn't help It) the Norns seem to be by his side.

All he had to do was wait.


	7. To Feel a Calling

Percy's P.O.V  
Two days of nothing, absolutely nothing! It's driving me crazy, and on top of all of this camp is still in lockdown.  
I soon found myself thinking back to my uncle, I felt a little guilt at my rash actions.  
But yet I felt that maybe it's for the best, I can always visit.  
I went to the portal that lead to new Rome (after waiting 1 hour due to the fact it was heavily guard so it takes a While to get in) and was just wandering about in the breathtaking city.  
I found this cool stone shop and I found this smooth emerald stone, I was wondering what the point of this shop was when a person my age made her way towards me.  
"Hi i'm Sameen Hadiya daughter of Terminus, may I help you?"  
"Umm, I don't know" I looked around seeing all types of stones in shapes and colors, "what's the point of this store?"  
She smiled, She had a ponytail, her hair was brown and she looked pretty normal, "these stone hold natural spells of magic and healing, that emerald stone helps the person who owns and uses it."  
"So you know stones?" I said trying to see why someone would still be interested by these.  
She shrugged and smiled sheepishly "my dad is kind of made out of stone".  
I decide to be polite and said "so tell me all you know about this stone" I held up the emerald stone.  
She had a gleam in her eye and she smiled before saying   
"Emerald is a stone that is used in crystal work to bring forth manifestation. This manifestation can be in the form of prosperity and abundance."  
I blinked, so it's a good luck charm, because I could totally buy a crate full.  
she continued "Emerald is a stone that is used for intuitive awareness, meditation, and spirituality. As a stone which can increase spiritual awareness, it can help realize Divine love. For meditation, it is excellent to use with rhythmic breathing. Emerald is also used to remove barriers to spiritual growth and thus raise consciousness. Emerald can increase psychic and intuitive awareness, particularly in the area of clairvoyance. It is said to "grant all knowledge of past, present and future""   
"Can you use it in battle or everyday life?" I questioned  
She nodded, "okay give me a example"

"Emerald is considered a strong stone of protection. In particular said to protect travelers and protect all from magicians, as well as protect from harmful spirits. Emerald is also used in exorcism of the possessed."  
Considering the fact that I was possessed by a harmful spirit once (along with jason) I already wanted to buy it.  
but she bustled on saying "Emerald is used in business spells to increase sales as well as to improve the public image of the company."  
I gaped, "wait it actually helps sales!"  
"It also helps mentally"  
I gave my trademark smile and said "why do I have a feeling you are going to talk again?"  
She smirked and said " It's said that stone that brings balance within relationships, as well as friendship. In the event of heartbreak, emerald is used to heal the heartbreak and put one back on the path to love."  
All of a sudden she looked serious and said "As a stone of serenity, emerald is said to be helpful for healing abuse issues and trauma. It also dispels negativity and brings patience with those - including one's self- who struggle with issues stemming from past pains. Though emerald is also a stone for memory of all kinds, it can take the abuse or trauma memories and help put them in perspective as past events that need not affect today's life. It is also used in crystal healing to ease guilt and soothe emotions, and to bring hope, forgiveness, and compassion."  
It help trauma, I wonder if it could help my trauma that I gained in Tartarus.  
Her face was normal again as she chirped "Emerald is a stone of inspiration. It is said to help increase expression and communication. Emerald also brings and enhances faith and harmony, promoting truthfulness and honesty. In these ways it is used to increase cooperation in groups.Emerald brings and enhances harmony, joy, memory, and faith. It also benefits intellect, communication, decision making, and promotes truthfulness and honesty, seeing past the superficial."  
"Anything else" I said hoping that was it"  
She smirked "yep, the one you're holding is 15% off."  
The she looked at me curiously, "you're studying magic right Because this stone can also cure lot like, headaches, heart issues, insomnia, muscle problems, nervous system ailments, antidote to poison, epilepsy, joints, nervous system, lungs, heart, liver, kidneys, muscular system, soothe eyes, cataracts, infectious illness, rheumatism, diabetes, malignant conditions, lower body temperature, insomnia, immune system, stop unwanted nocturnal emissions, ease paranoia, schizophrenia, and severe mental illness"  
"What....? I mean what do you mean. How can you tell if I can do magic?"  
She rolled her eyes and said "I have a selenite stone I can tell"  
"Well I really don't know how to do magic?" I said it and it really didn't bother me, I mean I can swing a sword, right?"  
"Well it's always good to know some magic that can help heal, my older sister can teach you if you want"  
I couldn't help but agree with her on that statement, knowing how to heal can be really important.  
I agreed to come back some time and talk to her sister about that matter, I bought the emerald and she bagged it before giving it to me.  
I left and headed out of the city and after some walking ended up in front of the barracks, 15 minutes late I walked out with normal Roman armor, I start to make small talk with my fellow comrades of the fifth cohort. In the end I went to the fields of Mars sitting on some rubble, I open my bag to get my emerald chain. I secured my emerald chain and hid it under the Armor I wore then I noticed escaping what should be a empty bag was yellow glow. I looked in the bag and saw another locket but it was a completely different style, in the middle held some yellow gemstone that was encased with glass, maybe it was that get one free when you buy this deal.  
I put it in my pocket and looked past the fields, it was pretty calm.   
It should be lunch right now, but I already ate breakfast and also I wasn't really that hungry.  
Off in the distance I saw a rider ride towards me, I payed the rider no mind and focus on the clouds.  
Before I knew it the horse stopped a couple feet and Hazel dropped to her feet and jogged towards me.   
She sat by my side and smiled, "hello percy, how are you".  
I shifted my body so that I would face her, "aren't you suppose to do some training, or help Frank?"  
"Finishing training and Frank promised a date so I want to give him time to get ready and surprise me"  
All of a sudden I felt a desperate need to do something, anything, just so I wasn't left with my thoughts alone.  
"Hazel, can you help me find something to do? Can I help one of the seven?"  
Everyone of the seven had some major assignment.  
Jason and Piper were going back and forth between the camps making temples and clearing any minor matter. Annabeth and Leo (Calypso made sure they ate and sleep)was busy upgrading both camps and leading the industrial moment (which was long overdue). Finally Frank and Hazel were both helping in smoothing the edges of the bond with the Greeks and Romans( the Amazon nation and hunters do their own thing).  
I wanted to help, do something useful.  
"Well Jason has been struggling to attend major diplomat meeting, and Frank sometimes need help with keeping peace throughout the meetings."  
I smiled and said "I'll take it, I'll talk to Renya about it"  
I got up and dusted myself off, Hazel got up as well.  
She looked at her watch and said "I better get ready, you need a ride?"  
"Naw" I proclaimed assuring her I could walk myself back, just as she left I yell out "Hazel"  
She turned the horse as I said "do you think you can find me a teacher in the art of magic, nothing too big?"  
She smiled and nodded before letting the horse sprint away.  
A shower and a change of clothes later I dived to my bed in the barracks and started to doze off.   
I should've bought a stone that ward off dreams.  
I was dreaming of nothing at first, you know just total darkness. Then a glow of yellow that filled a side of this void and encased me.  
It didn't really make me feel warm, the light was just neutral, like it was just there just because it can.  
Then I saw a women, the same one I seen in my other dream.  
"Percy Jackson."  
Oh no, weird stalker lady wants to talk to me.  
"I have chosen you as my champion, I have chosen you for my quest."  
Quest, oh hail no!  
"Yeah, I don't like to do quest anymore so please find someone else."  
She still showed no emotion and her voice tone did not change at all, she was like a rock in really life (cause I'm pretty sure rocks have no personality).  
"This quest is to protect the universe from destruction."  
She didn't sound like she cared, I mean I felt my heart drop in worry while she just looked indifferent.  
"Who are you" I asked.  
She looked at me and said "you did not agreed on this quest." She said it like it was a fact. Then she said in her starting to be annoying neutral voice "you may be considered worthy for the quest but now it seems that you are not yet ready, do not fear I can wait. For now I will leave you alone but I will come back and I will come back until you are ready."  
Okay just Because I'm not fully human does not mean you can take me on a quest against my own will, I can still apply in human rights! Well, I think.  
I was just about to insult her when I felt myself starting to wake up.  
Wet. That was the first thing I felt as a huge tongue lick me again.  
"Mrs. O'Leary! You know that this doesn't wash off!"  
I jumped off and raced for a towel wiping off the liquid from my unfortunate bath.  
I don't know how but Mrs. O'Leary was able to shrink her size but she was still towering huge, she looked at me with intelligent eyes trying to tell me something.  
I looked outside to see it was about near dinner, my stomach growled. This boy needs some food.  
I changed into a hoodie that said lost boys, some jeans, and red sneakers, I was going to head out when Mrs.O'Leary nudged my leg and whimper, then she raised her head (which made her tower over me). I learned over the years that Mrs.O'Leary Is incredibly smart, "you want to show me something girl?".  
Mrs.O'Leary barked and jumped up, as soon as I got on top of her she grew some more in height and raced to a shadow.  
I felt the rush of cold, but the cold never bothered me anyway.  
(A.n- yeah for the next part I got the sole inspiration from this amazing author name Terri Hood (Wattpad) so check her fanfic frost blood out)   
Two minutes later Mrs. O'Leary jumped out of the shadow, I immediately took in my surrounding. A regular New York City alleyway. I notice Mrs.O'Leary panting, due to the long distance I guess.  
I looked around the dark alley way, guess I already missed dinner in New York I thought glumly.  
Near the sewer cover mist or smoke seem to drift about the alley making it look like a scene from a horror movie, normal New York City sounds played out, such as car, horns blaring and occasion cop car noise.  
I turned to see at the end of the ally a silhouette. I barely had time to blink as it lunged with the persons sword drawn. I fought for a while and soon recognized the sword the owner had, I quickly disarmed the person, the son of hades sword clatter to the ground.  
"Getting slower Perce"  
I smirked "oh and whose sword is on the ground"  
"Touché" Nico proclaimed as he shrugged and bend down to retrieve his sword, but when he got up Mrs. O'Leary licked the back of his head. One moment Mrs. O'Leary was a fierce hellhound, the next a black Clifford. (Yeah I made that joke)  
"Hey girl" mummer Nico, "maybe you should go back to camp"  
Mrs. O'Leray barked before shadow traveling back to camp.  
I looked at Nico, we weren't suppose to be in New York due to the mist fail, believe it or not monster activity also took a dive. It's like the monsters don't want to be discover... they Must of watched monster hunters.  
"Nico you know we're not suppose to-"  
"Yeah I know!" He barked suddenly, he was twisting the Skeleton ring on his finger looking extremely nervous, maybe his dad send him for me?  
"Is this your dad these time?"  
He looked at me in the eye and said "nah it's all me this time, I want you to meet someone."  
I heard footsteps coming behind me, I turned to see who it is. But as I turned I failed to see Nico race to the nearest shadow leaving me alone.  
The man was extremely tall, I barely reached his shoulder (but that's because I'm 14, well almost 15)  
He had hair up to his neck half way, and emerald green eyes, reminding me of my new emerald charm I was wearing now. He stared at me with suspicion, as if I was some type of trick. I started to get annoyed at the silence, I mean come one I missed dinner for this!  
"And you are" I questioned when it was clear that the man would not talk first.  
"Tell me who you are first" he said, no wait he demanded. I got impatient and glared at him as I said "Percy Jackson, now answer my question."  
Let me tell you that I did not see it coming when I was all of a sudden embrace by two strong arms, a man was hugging me, someone I had no clue was.  
He started to ramble quietly and ran his hand through my hair.  
"Percy" the man whispered in relief and even horror, "thank the Norns I found you."  
The man soon pulled away but kept his hands on my shoulder looking at me up and down.  
I shook of the man's hands off and took a half a step back, I looked into his green eyes and saw so many emotion sadness, anger, happiness, excitement, shock, joy. I started to wonder if the man was insane.  
I took two more steps back and cast a glance to notice Nico gone, he left me with this nut!  
"Um, yeah you got the wrong person, I don't think we ever meet." I said using hand motion to gesture him to stay put and to not go near me.  
He smiled and took two steps forward, oh come on I just gestured him to stay put!  
"You are Percy Jackson son of Sally Jackson, no?"  
I felt a little angry that he mentioned my mother and slightly curious.  
"How do you know my mother?"  
He smiled again before saying "she is the woman I remain marry to even if we are separated by death and life."  
My heart missed a beat.  
my mind went blank Okay I'm call slow but I could immediately understand who this man was, I found myself gaping at him with wide eyes in disbelieve.  
He let out a laugh as he saw my gaping face  
"You shouldn't gap son, it's unbecoming".  
My world was spinning around, he called me son.  
Then before I Percy Jackson could explain what I did next, turned around and ran.  
His words echoing and taunting in my head.  
Son.  
Son.


	8. To Feel Panic

Nico's P.O.V

(I got this scene from terri hood so all credit goes to her for this, I just reword it to fit my story)

I collapsed at my cabin, stumbling to my bed.

I sprawled over the sheets and shut my eyes, did I really just did that?

I reminded myself that I did the right thing. I remember waking up in a cheap hotel room, with the bright light everywhere..

Flashback

"Tell me where he is!" Yelled the man, he was getting frustrated because I was not answering him.

The man was grudgingly smart making the room bright so there would be no shadows.

"Like hades I will! go to hell !Why would Percy want anything to do with you?"

I was half hoping he would answer so I can figure out his damn motive, almost every time someone hunts Percy down it was to have his head as a trophy.

As I question him he fell silent and his face for a brief moment adopting the expression of fear.

It didn't last very long, maybe just a second before his expression turned into a determined look, his cold eyes glaring at me.

"He will want to see me." My captor said firmly, crossing his arms.

I thought about his reaction and his wording, he said Percy WILL want to see him, but the question is why. I need the man to keep on talking, so I decide to keep him entertained.

I skeptically said, "really? Well here's a word of advice, don't mention his mother. She right now a touching subject... Like his dad"

The man perked up at my offered advice.

"His... Father?"

"Yeah, Percy freaking hates him" I said in a disrespecting manner towards whoever percy's dad is.

I remember the times when that kelp-for-brain would start rants about how disloyal his so call father was.

He saw the man turned but also caught a frown on the man's face, Nico's captor remained silent and still for a while before saying with his back still facing him, "did... Did he say why?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "the man abandoned his wife and kid, if anyone knew half the schist percy went through they would know how much of a father Percy needed in his life. He never said it to his mom because she was still in love with Percy's dad and Percy didn't want her to be crushed by reality"

I thought back about how I never saw Percy breakdown, until he was told his mother died. He was alone in grief, alone with his grandfather Poseidon who mourned for the loss of his daughter.

I shook myself out of thought as I saw the man walk away from the room, I called after him but he did not answer, he went into what I assumed was the bathroom.

Okay now I have to think of a escapes, I scanned the room with my eyes, no idea on how to escape.

What would a movie do?

I remember this cop show, what did the cop do?

My eyes widen as I remember what the cop did....I...I have to dislocated my thumbs to escape the cuffs!?

I mentally said sorry to my gaming thumbs and then I dislocated them and I silently (plus manly) screamed. half a minute late I was out. now should I go weapon less or look for my weapon?

CRASH.

Okay I'm going without my weapon, I suck past the door and was about to grab the doorknob and-

"Sally what have I done"

I paused and took a few steps back to peak through the ajar door where the man went into, I nearly recoiled at what I sawed.

The bathroom mirror was shattered and on the ground, the shattered mirror must of made the crashing sound.

The man was sitting down in the corner, his back leaning against the wall. He was staring at the ceiling blankly, he casted a glance at the floor where the pieces of glass was. The captor found himself staring at himself and practically snarled at himself. He rest his head against the wall,

"Percy..." he whispered in a voice of regret "my son, I'm sorry..."

The man closed his eyes to stop a building sob the son of hades could notice.

The pieces fallen to place, everything made sense, all the question, wanting to meet Percy.

But now what, Nico himself knew Percy wanted nothing to do with his father. The he remember the times when Nico hated his father, but Percy helped him understand him more. Maybe it was Nico's turn to help Percy.

I made a decision to stay.

Let's just say the man's face was priceless when he came in to see me on the chair un cuffed.

"Okay I'll bring Percy." Nico smirked at the man's baffled face, "but percy's going to give you hades before he'll forgive you"

The man looked worry but I reassure him saying "don't worry Percy will forgive you, if you don't mess up Mr.... Um... Jackson?"

The man shook his head and said "Loki and I got rid of my last name, too many bad memories."

Flashback ends

I knew this is for the best for Percy. With that in mind I went to sleep.

Percy's P.O.V

Run away. That's all I was focused on, I thought for a moment if my emerald charm would help. Then I remember that it only protects me from magic and spirits.

"PERCY, WAIT" I heard steps running towards me.

I ran out of the alley across the street. That was my first mistake, this is dead in night New York City. Drunk drivers prowl through the streets at dark and just when I was almost near the end of the street I was blinded by headlights.

I froze.

Then the car slammed into me.

I was filled with pain, I saw through my tears the car backing up and driving around me.

Jerk.

I saw blood, is the my blood? I felt a pounding headache, but then it stopped (nice to know my charm is working when it was said to stop headaches-note sarcasm).

I was on my hands and knees trying to get up. I fell down, bracing for impact, only it never came.

Cold hands held me and I heard HIS voice, "Percy can you hear m...I'm trying t...you but I can't. Something is stopping me.. Per.."

I had a hard time listening , then I noticed his hands glowing green, is he trying to heal me with magic.

He can't do that with my charm, I dragged my hands up to my neck revealing my hidden charm. My eyes were closed the whole time trying to block out the pain.

I felt his cold hands carefully take away my charm. My headache came back, but the pain started to fades, I shook my head a bit before opening my eyes. My.. No the man was cradling me, looking at me with concern eyes. I started to feel my legs, I can make a break for it, I still didn't trust or like him.

I mean yeah he save me but he abandoned me, he must of realized my intentions and because he open his mouth and said "I'm sorry Percy".

I didn't know why he said that until I felt myself fades unconscious.

Loki's P.O.V

My son laid unconsciously in my arms, completely helpless. I want to examine him more but I knew that now was not the time.

I held on to my son and careful teleported us to a apartment in This city. That son of hades thought of everything, so I wasn't surprise to see the place furnished.

I went to a bedroom and laid Percy on the bed tucking him in. I brought a chair near the bed and thought with remorse about all the times I never tucked him in when he was little, or told him I love him and is proud of him. No instead I ignored him, granted that I never knew about him that still gave me no excuse.

I fingered the charm in my hand, a emerald charm I thought with approve, while yes it did work and protected his son's organs it did not protect other important parts. Like his eyes, or neck.

Loki felt a rush of anger as he remember that car slam into his son, and then just DROVE AWAY. Luckily his son neck did not snap and his eyes were not blinded, but he remember that moment of utter distress. Now Loki could hardly think to leave his son alone, Percy didn't even look both ways before crossing a street!

How did Sally manage?

Loki felt a lump form in his throat, oh Sally he thought to himself, I really let you down.

He remember one particular memory on meeting sally's overprotective father and brother

(Did you read the prequel gathering frost, if you didn't where have you been?)

It was a complicated situation, Sally and Loki married secretly and their only witnesses were triton (Sally's half brother) and loki's mother (Loki ignored the other lump in his throat at the mention of his deceased mother)

Poseidon had no idea his daughter married, even though it was clear love was forbidden.

He meet Poseidon in this meeting in Olympus, sally's father did not know that Loki married Sally and though they were just best friends. That made the situation even more awkward for Loki.

(Really just read the prequel if you don't know this, all you have to do is go to my profile and click my story gathering frost)

Loki closed his eyes as he recalled what happened

I was going to see the gardens when I felt someone glaring at me, I looked up to see Poseidon making his way to me, I walked away to find a quiet place.

Also a place to hide from the wrathful sea god.

Of course when I thought I found a empty garden I saw Poseidon with his very much sharp triton leaning casually against a stone pillar....

Oh no.

"Loki Odinson, I understand that you are friends with my daughter Sally Jackson."

I nodded for once at lost of words, he does not know that I married her and, well, so on.

"Do you realize that you danger her to your own world" Sally's father held rageful eyes and his knuckles turned white from the pressed he put on his triton.

"My lord, please understand that I will not let any harm fall before Sally. She enjoys my company and I do to her."

"Are you allowed?" Questioned Poseidon.

No I said in my head "yes"

"Then I will take this to Odin"

I stayed silent before saying "my father does not know"

Poseidon smiled in victory "then I suppose he does not approve"

I was freaking out on the inside and without me knowing I had a panic face.

I inwardly took a deep breath and said "my lord, I ask... No beg you to reconsider. You daughter would be sad if she found out that you stopped me from visiting her and.... Even if you do tell my father I will still not stop."

Near the end my voice became strong and determine.

He got up and strolled towards me, his face unreadable.

In a flash his weapon was at my throat, I held a gasp back from escaping.

"Know this well Odinson, you're interacting with my daughter will only be as friends... Step over the line."

He blasted a pillar next to me, I turn to see what would happen to my represented body, I felt myself go pale as not only the pillar shatter but also melting.

I heard Poseidon retreating steps, "let me guess, dad gave you a threat"

I turned to see a teenage (most likely a god) who bear a similar resembles to Poseidon, the same boy to have attended the secret the wedding.

"You are walking on thin ice now Loki, can I call you lok?"

"No and do you think he would live up to his threat" I said as I work my way towards him.

He laughed "of course my dad would, he ALWAY live up to his threat."

That failed to make me feel at peace. "So you came to me to say be careful"

"Naw I came to threat you as well" he said with a smile on his face.

I gave a puzzle look.

His face still cheerful said in a soft but deadly voice "if you dare break my sister heart, abandoned her, in danger her, or hurt her."

One moment he looked younger the next the same age as me.

"I will hunt you down, and you will die in the most painful way. Even if you hide in asgard, I will find you. So yes, in a way you be careful. Cause that's the only warning you're getting from me"

Throughout that threat he still had that smile but his eyes held a hard cold look daring me to hurt his little sister.

I nodded furiously.

He nodded once before becoming a teen again while saying "good just remember what you promise"

Guilt is all I felt as I remember my broken promise, the I felt panic. Would poseidon take Percy from me, no I have claim over Percy's wellbeing. One part of my mind scoffed, you nearly had Percy in your custody for a hour and he got slammed into a car. Loki told that part of his mind to shut up.

A thought hit his mind, what is he suppose to do now?

When he went to Odin in a illusion of a guard to say he is dead, Odin went to odinsleep, of course he put Odin in his room to recover and took Odin place holding of an illusion so it would not lead to any questions. He remember Thor saying that Loki 'died' a honorable dead. The second Odin wakes up is the second he will send Thor to hunt Loki, what would Odin do to his son, lock him up?

And did Odin even know it was him, Loki made sure to fake Odin sleep so he could secretly run away, so there was that slim chance that Odin didn't know he was alive.

No he wouldn't allow it, but that would mean he and Percy can't stay in a realm for too long, he can teach Percy how to skywalk.

Yes keeping a low profile everywhere seem like the best option.

It was the dead of night and Loki realized that Percy would not wake up till morning, would Percy try to run away again, would he allow Loki as his father.

Loki couldn't tell.

Loki was starting to get sick of waiting.

?P.O.V

Through the pool of gold the mysterious women watch everything, and knew everything.

She divided a simple plan to prepare the boy faster, but to do that she need the Greek gods to stay out of it. So she was the one who had the mist failure, that would without a doubt keep the god's busy. The fates and the Norns must of forgot her and her claim, they have gotten too comfortable in holding the boy's fate, the fate themselves will be occupied with the mist failure.

The next problem will be the Norns, how would she distract them from the boy.

Perhaps something that happen that is more interesting than the boy, like frigga the queen of Asgard risen back to life.

It wouldn't be very hard to do that, she had all the time in the world, after all she was time infinity stone and she would do anything in her power the distract the Norns and the fates so the fate of the boy will be left for her to chose.

She couldn't bring herself to smile at the chance coming to meet her sisters again, why? Simple Because she was born without emotion, she didn't put much thought into it. Why should she if she does not know what she is missing.

Asgard

The hardworking servant scrubbed hard on the already spotless floor, her life was normal and bless. The workload was never overbearing and the people were all respectful (expect for the occasional snobby noble)

And more importantly the pay was good to support her family. She was gathering her supplies when she heard a thump and a groan.

In was normal for noble boys to roughhouse a bit but once and awhile someone would get briskly walked around the corner expecting to see a little boy on the ground holding whatever hurted. Instead she saw the unconscious body of the queen.

Time froze.

The a scream was let out alerting every guard in the area.

Once the guards came they stood baffle at the sight of the supposed dead queen and a servant who fainted on the floor in shock.

In less than an hour everyone in Asgard knew what transpired and Asgard was thrown into confusion.

The confusion was so great that the Norns themselves could not help but look close at Asgard to see what happen, but little did the Norns know that they fallen right into Time's plan.


	9. To Feel Forgiveness

Percy's P.O.V

Percy dream of his mother.

He was in second grade and he was waiting on a seat in the office.

He had a black left eye and a couple of cuts, his mother rushed in and scanned the room.

Percy tried to look smaller so his mother wouldn't notice, but to no avail.

His mother rushed to his side and examine his face, her mother mode turned on to the full extend.

"Percy what-"

"Mrs. Jackson."

Percy's mom turned to see the principle, a woman with brown hair in a pony tail. And high heels that made a clicking noise when walking down the halls.

"Principle Kayela, what happen to Percy. Who did this to him." The principle smiled sadly and gestured Percy's mom inside her office.

Percy rocked in his chair, ADHD acting up, until finally his mother walked out of the door and briskly took Percy's backpack and gently grabbed percy's shoulder while bring him outside the school.

Once Percy sat in the back of the car Sally sat silently in the front, it was a quiet trip home.

Boy did he mess up this time, Percy thought to himself.

Once they got to the apartment I leaned against the wall looking anywhere but my mom's eyes.

"Percy look at me" mom said in a firm voice.

I slowly meet my mom's disappointed eyes, "Percy you had two more months why couldn't you just stay out of trouble. Do you know how hard it is to having to find a new school, for you every years. Sweetheart please tell what's bothering you."

I looked down in shame and felt tears gather in my eyes, "Percy look at me".

I couldn't look at mom, I shook my head.

"Perseus Jackson look at me when I am speaking to you" mom said in a frustrate tone.

I felt a rush of anger, not at mom but at the... Stupid school.

I couldn't stand it any more, I raced past mom and Into my room slamming it shut. I landed on my bed and started to sob, I couldn't help it.

Why is life so unfair!

Mom didn't come in until it was time for dinner, I had my face in my pillow. I still was too ashamed to look at mom.

"Percy, honey you have to eat. I made some pasta.

I could smell the said food and heard mom put it on my nightstand, I got up slowly sitting in bed and ate with my head down, still avoiding my mom's glaze.

When I finished I put it back on the nightstand and rested my head on my mother's shoulder.

My mom never pushed me when I got in trouble, she would wait for me to tell.

"Mom?"

"Hm" hummed mom.

"Am I a bastard?"

My mom stiffen and faced me looking me in the eye before saying, "no honey don't you believe that for a moment. You daddy and I got married then we had you."

I casted my eyes down "I know, I just wanted to make sure"

"Is that why you got into a fight In school?" Mom questioned.

"No I was walking away, they were calling me names but I payed them no mind then... Then one of them called you.. A slut.... I just got so mad and I tackled him, the kicked him, then bite him..."

My mom was silent, "did they gang up on you"

I nodded.

My mom stood up and said "I'll call the school and-"

"No mom!" I shrieked, I was never really was treated right by others in that school, maybe the next would be better.

"I didn't like that place that much anyway mom"

she sighed and said, "do you need help with your homework percy?"

I nodded.

That night we spend time together, trying our best to read the homework.

I felt myself wake up, my stomach growling for the lack of food I've been eating.

I tossed to the side to find me wrapped in in a blanket, I untangled myself and immediately notice that I was not in my room.

I tried to remember what happen, talking to Hazel.... Then Nico.... Then... Oh my god.

I jump up to my feet and spun around in the room expecting the man to be anywhere. He knew magic and he's .... My biological father.

I could not see him anywhere, I decide that this was my best chance in running. If I see Nico again now I am most defiantly going to wring his neck.

I raced to the door and was about to open it when it already open, and slammed into my face.

For a brief moment I saw star and backed up before falling backwards.

That man caught me with wide eyes, "Percy so sorry I didn't see you, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I brushed him off and backed up, "why did Nico bring me to you, how do you know him!"

"I merely convinced him" the man said calmly.

"Explain, I want a full story of where you been" I demanded, I was sick and tired (also hungry) of not knowing what's going on.

"My name is Loki and I am asgardian... Well I'm actually jotun"

My dad's an alien, but why have I heard the name Loki before? That's when I remember.

"You attacked New York and tried to take over the world."

I waited for him to deny it, he never denied it.

He send those THINGS and one of them killed mom.

I felt a rush of anger towards him and his stupidly calm face, I stepped forward with a glared and punched him in his face.

I felt disgusted, my dad is responsible for my mother's death.

I raced out of the room and saw stairs, I started to come down them quickly hoping for a exist that would pop up.

Just when I had to skip two more leaps down the stairs I was tackled from behind, but my face did not reach to floor. Loki caught me.

I struggles to get out of his grip, No by the fates I can't be related to him I just can't!

"Percy, PLEASE let me explain."

I didn't want to listen to his lies, maybe it was a misunderstanding, maybe Loki really wasn't his dad.

But I felt it deep in myself, Loki is my dad. I'm a son of loki.

The facts came crashing down, my world thrown from under me, I just collapsed and felt tired. I felt so... worn out, I just didn't want to deal with this, but the sooner I did the easier it'll get... right?

Loki was trying to help me but to know avail. I steeled up and got up slowly, pushing away his helping hand and his slightly hurt face and walked up back upstairs.

If we were really going to do this then we are going to do it in my terms, I thought to myself as I headed to the kitchen.

Loki stood by the side uncertain to what I was doing, I lifted my head up towards him but couldn't bring myself to look at him (we look so damn alike!).

"Lets get this over with, but I really didn't eat since yesterday at breakfast so if I don't eat then I might die of hunger."

I cast a glance and saw Loki nod, with a tug of a smile at my lame attempt to get rid of the building tension.

I open the fridge and took some eggs, Loki picked it up and examine it before smiling (like he remembered something funny). I made us both eggs and toasted up some bread as well, I figured a super villain like Loki wouldn't know how to cook.

Once we were eating breakfast I stared at my dad, I really couldn't help it. I should be yelling at him and maybe even beating him up, but sadly I knew that was of no use he was a God and I really can't win against that (if he was mortal I would've totally done that).

Without knowing my hand crept to my neck for reassurance that the charm would protect me from his magic.

I found nothing rest against my neck, Loki noticed and gave me my charm back. I wasted no time in putting it back, then I said "okay explain".

So Loki explained, he said and talked about how he meet my mother and how he thought his brother Thor was not ready to be king, about how he had to leave for a long time but promised my mom he would return. Then things escalated, he had a life crises and attempted suicide by falling in a void. Then he meet a being named thanos, some purple Titan who was most definitely not the buff Cupid god I met. He was tortured and eventually agreed to sever thanos seeing that his brother Thor didn't try to rescue him. Loki explained how thanos found out about my mother (but not me) and said if Loki failed thanos minions would kill my mother. Some guy called 'the other' had Loki under slight influence but it was taken out when the hulk smashed Loki around.

In fear of thanos punishment towards his wife Loki did not mention thanos in his trial and was sentenced to prison for life.

But after he helped Thor and faked his death he found out the truth and Loki explained about how Nico let a slip on how I was my mother's only son.

And that lead to all the event now.

I didn't know how to reacted, compare to his life he went to that same kind of schism I went through.

What was I supposed to do I was all my dad had left, so yeah blame my forgiving natural or my flaw but I got up and hugged my dad.

He was surprise at first but the hugged me tightly as well, heck I knew something crazy was going to happen but I just want to spend time with my dad. All the years of hatred towards him just disappeared, and all of a sudden I didn't hate my dad.

I dragged my dad out in what looked like the living room and just sat down in front of him.

He looked confused, the I stated "let's just ignored the big drama that's bound to happen now and I... Well I want to... Hear stories of you and my mom"

He smiled and said

Loki's P.O.V

"Well before we went... Um... Became boyfriend and girlfriend your mother had such humor. She would sometimes teach me how the mortal world works but through very strange methods.

I took a deep breath before I could spin my tale

I was fuming mad, Thor and his friends once again 'jest' on how my magic was just tricks.

Don't get me wrong I care for my brother dearly but he can lots of times frustrate me to no end.

I was ranting about my terrible morning to Sally who was in front of a screen with a video game controller.

At one point Sally stated "so are you angry, sad, confused?"

I put some thought into that, "I don't know"

"Ahh" Sally said as if she understood, "so like a roller coaster of emotion"

I froze the turned towards her, "...roller coaster"

One thing soon lead to another and I found myself in a empty amusement park with Sally.

"So?" Sally questioned, "what do you think?"

I looked around noticing how empty this place is, "it seems dull... And abandoned"

"Naw I just begged triton to have to place empty, so let's ride a roller coaster!"

I was slightly curious too see how the roller coaster related to my life.

I got into a cart next to Sally who sat down next to me, there was this girl near the control panel.

"Who is this lady?" I questioned.

"Demigod friend, her mom is a minor so it's easy to live a simple life"

Ten seconds later after Sally brought the bar down and buckled up (I did as well) the cart moved.... But it was incredibly slow moving up the hill.

"Well this defiantly explains how I feel" I sarcastically stated as we went near the top, "I mean really I was starting to think you mortals-" whatever I said was cut off when the cart move fast down the steep hill.

I heard Sally scream (in excitement), then I heard myself scream (in fear sadly). I mean who wouldn't, I was tossed to the side of my seat when it did a titled loop. I thought I was going to get thrown out by the force and speed and my mind was completely blank.

This all lasted for about four minutes then we came to a stop to where we and me shakily got up and walked out, the girl that was at the controls was at the bottom of the steps to the roller coaster, she handed Sally a paper and made a move to leave.

Sally cracked a smile and showed me the paper which was a picture of a moment when we were on the roller coaster. we were clinging on each other scream our heads off.

I couldn't help it, I let out a laught.

Sally allowed me to keep the picture and we walked back to her apartment.

"Okay then what?" My son asked, I frowned a bit "that's it".

He shrugged and then said "you just rode a roller coaster, mom already told me that story when I was little. No offense but that was pretty boring"

"Oh yeah" I challenged, "do you have a better one"

Percy froze as if debating something important in his mind, "yeah, but it's pretty long".

"I got time"

So Percy talked, I immediately realized that he was talking about what happen in his life, his words sometimes rushed (which meant he was not use to telling people this).

But as he got older his life seem to only get tougher, my heart broke as he expressed his pain that he was too scared to bring to his mom in fear of worrying her too much.

Then he stopped when he was trying to save his best friend annabeth from near a pit called Tartarus.

"Umm, I think I want to stop there"

Alarms were set off in my head, something happen there that hurted Percy. But Percy clearly did not want to talk about it, I was about to demand that he tell me when I noticed tears gather in his eyes as he looked at a wall with interest. I don't know what overcame me in that moment but I found myself once again embracing my son. He buried his head in my shoulder and tried to cry without noise. I understood that he might be a little embrassement so I looked away.

I just started to realize how broken my family is, is it too broke now?

But Whatever is happening I know that at the end of the day I had one clear intention and that is protecting percy's life and keeping him safe.

But in order to do that I have to make sure my enemy does not find out I faked my dead.

Because that last thing I want is the mad Titan hurting my son.


	10. To Feel Content

Third P.O.V  
Percy soon, given about another four days, accept his father in his life.  
It still was strange for Percy to say the word dad or father out of his mouth every time he addressed Loki.  
Percy was right now dragging Loki towards the border of camp half blood.  
"I don't know about this Percy" Loki questioned, "I might not have a warm welcome here"  
But Percy would hear none of that, he quietly, trying his best to not attract attention, dragged Loki in his cabin.  
Percy offered a bed across the room claiming that he would have half of the cabin while Loki had the other.  
Of course Tyson bed was still reserve (and to Percy, his mother bed became sacred)  
But Loki strife over to his deceased wife's bed and passed a glance at Percy, asking for a unspoken permission to move forward.  
Percy nodded grimly and walked over to the bed as well,they sat there together and open the chest of belongings.  
The first thing that captured loki's attention was a beautifully crafted knife, meant to be hidden from enemies eyes.  
Loki felt his eyes water, it was the token he gave to Sally when they started to court. Sally gave him a token as well, which was a pin that her father gave her. The pin was also beautifully crafted and Loki remember Sally saying how her dad said it was over a thousand years old.  
"Mom said that was the token you gave to her" Percy said.  
Loki nodded mutely, lost in memories.  
Percy lead Loki to the arena after letting Loki compose himself. people stared at Loki,much to loki's discomfort.  
Loki stood by the side and watched Percy get whisked away by an opponent.  
He soon felt someone careful observing him, he turned and raise a eyebrow to a female with blond hair and gray eyes.  
She still had a blank face, for a strange reason she reminded him of sif (making him hate the women).  
Loki was snapped out of though when Percy came by his side, Loki looked with approve of how Percy was not tired after a fight.  
"Percy, who's this dude?"  
Loki turned to see the women again.  
"Umm" Percy didn't know how to really explain it so he gestured annabeth to come closer so her could whisper, "annabeth meet my dad".  
Annabeth froze and stared at Loki who was now wearing a blank face.  
"But-what- seaweed brain what did you do!"  
Percy turned to his father and said "umm maybe I should explain, can you go back to my cabin really quick. I'll meet you there."  
Loki grudgingly did as told and walked back to the cabin.  
But the second he did he was slammed against a wall, Loki reacted immediately twisting out if the grip to see who would dare attack him.  
The he paled seeing a very angry in-law.  
Poseidon stood tall And said in a low voice, "I don't care what the other's say, I know you're up to something Loki. You better keep my grandson away from it"  
Loki growled before saying "he's MY son, I am his father." Then in a condescending voice he said "and you're just his grandfather who's not allowed to visit him".  
Poseidon let out a cry of rage before attacking Loki, but Loki growled already ready to meet the sea god's attack.  
Thor's P.O.V  
Asgard  
Thor was pacing back and forth between two pillar(which was in front of the healing chamber), the healer's were checking the all mother condition extensively. They (along with all of Asgard) were worried that she would disappear in thin air.  
A healer went out and beckoned Thor to come inside, when entering Thor quickly came to his mother's bedside.  
His mother smiled at him as she sat upright, she gave him a hug, "my son."  
Thor returned the embrace, the family was together again.  
That's when a sharp pain entered his heart... Loki... He was still dead.  
Mother saw the expression and she gently asked me what ill me.  
I slowly explained what happen after her... Passing, when I got to the part when Loki avenger her but died she started to cry and mourn out.  
I awkwardly embrace.  
Soon father came in the room and embraced mother (I backed up giving them space). Mother was still mourning about the death of Loki, this time for good.  
After a while when we were all composed we left the healing chamber behind and walked out like a family, I half expect to turn to see Loki trailing behind.  
But I forbid myself to look, after the vision I had about the infinity stone (during our battle with ultron) I was able to find out the main enemy.  
It was a being named Thanos, I along with my father found out that the realm Loki fell in (when he let go) is where thanos's forces stood.  
After much investigating (and speaking with seers) I found out with a heavy heart that Loki was tortured and slightly influence to taking over. I cursed myself everyday for not realizing sooner, during the invasion loki's eyes were a shade of blue like mines... Even though loki's eyes are (were) green. Not only that but loki's strategy was more of a brutal approach, knowing Loki he would've used his life capacity to the utmost advantage, he would've (through political) taken over the nations of earth. Also would of been loved (due to the fact Loki would've eliminate all issues of mankind).  
But it was too late to say sorry, Loki is gone, dead, no more. Sometimes I wonder if Loki cried out for me or father or mother to rescue him from the manipulative hands of thanos.  
I felt like I let my little brother down, but I question why he never talked or mention thanos during his trial... What was he afraid of that Thanos could of done.  
Percy's P.O.V  
After getting a ear full of annabeth and being able to finally convince her to not burn my father in the pikes I walked to my cabin.  
Of course near the roof of the cabin I saw the strolls trying to set it on fire.  
You see the Poseidon cabin is unable to burn, but the strolls took it as a challenge from the gods.  
Now they try to find ways to-  
KaBoom(sound of a exploding fire)  
.....put out fire from there hair.  
I shook my head playfully and enter the cabin.  
Only to be greeted with the image of my grandfather beating up my dad, between the alien demigod and the full blown god..... The full blown god was winning.  
"Ummm, what's going on" they froze hearing my voice.  
"Grandfather?"  
"Grandson, I don't trust Loki. He's up to something."  
"I would never do anything to hurt my son!" Exclaimed Loki.  
I asked Poseidon if I could talk to him alone, he looked with triumphantly as he passed Loki.  
(We stood alone out the cabin's porch)  
"Lord Poseidon..." I started respectful, but the sea god frowned upon hearing those words, "you been there for my mom and been the most closest person I had as a father" in hearing those heartwarming words the immortals smiled again.  
"But did you ever wish you can spend more time with mom when she was around".  
Grief enters the powerful god as he remember the times he wish he were with his late daughter.  
Percy whispers out trying to let his grandfather know how much he need his dad "that's same pain my dad is going through. Please just give him one chance."  
I gave him the seal eyes look.  
Poseidon eyes soften but his answer came out harsh, "if he steps a toe out of line..."  
I nodded in agreement.  
I closed my eye to feel a sea breeze, after a second I open the door to be greeted by the sight of my father sitting on a bed groaning.  
I rushed to his side to inspect the damage done (that action happen because I was trained to take care of the injured).  
He was pretty bruised up and I could see a dark marks forming around his neck.  
My father attempted to put me at ease by joking saying "in laws..... Wait till you get them son."  
I rolled my eyes at his remark and sat down next to him, annabeth was heading to Chiron and Mr. D right now, annabeth says chances are my dad have to change his name so that no one but annabeth (Mr. D and Chiron) know that Loki is my father.  
After some discussion my dad chose the name Luke (I feel a lump in my throat at the mention of the name) I agreed and we thought of a last name. I thought at first that his last name should be jackson but I got that last name from my mom so Loki couldn't use that name. I suggested silvertongue, but he just stared at me with a look that said 'you couldn't think of a better one'.  
"What other titles do you have dad, because your last name is not going to be liesmith".  
He looked thoughtful before saying "well I am a skywalker".  
It was my turn to stare at him... Luke skywalker.... NEED I SAY MORE!!!!  
"Dad... Umm.. Just out of curiosity why did you pick the name Luke?"  
"Oh, some mortals called me that as well when I decide to visit Midgard around the Black Death era... It still seems like a normal name. As for my last name a skywalker is someone who can go between realms.. So my undercover name shall now be Luke Skywalker".  
No. No. No. No. No. Nonononononononono. NOOOO!  
Mortals made a movie from my dad's title and mortal name! It even has all that adoption nonsense.  
Since when were moives real. Why Star Wars! Now I will never see it the same again (after I watch the newest one 'force awakens').  
My dad stubbornly kept the name, but I demanded that he was not allowed to say his last name unless he needed to. I did not want to be know as Percy skywalker.  
I took my dad around camp telling him all about it with pride, bystanders gaped every time I called him my father. At one point the strolls strolled up and introduce themselves to him.  
"My names Connor and this fine young man is Travis"  
"And WE are the strolls"  
Loki just looked at them with amusement, "and you both are friends of my son"  
"Yep, and your name is?"  
"Luke" Loki said, lying through his teeth easily.  
The strolls froze upon hearing that name, "oh... Well.. See you around Luke."  
"Yeah w-we got to.. Umm.... Prank and stuff".  
I don't blame them from running, but the rest of the time was undisturbed by anyone as I continued to show camp to my father more.  
At dinner my friends and pretty much everyone in camp was staring at me and my dad as we ate dinner.. The campfires was incredibly full and everyone move cautiously around me and my dad.  
It was awesome, and refreshing to not have people demand me to a duel or to tell a story.  
The fire was high and bursting with color and for once in my life... I felt content  
Loki's P.O.V  
I was well aware that I was dreaming, I was also aware that I was back in the realm that tortured me  
I felt a women stare at me, I turned and saw a blue alien. To be quite honest I was expecting the other to come and threaten me. The women had no hair and engraving in her head and face, she wore a blue cloak and a smile filled with malice.  
"Hello Loki" she cooed, I restrained myself to not grab my ears in an attempt to block out her voice.  
It was laced with something that complied me to listen and follow her.  
"I'm afraid The Other is out for a while. I am one of Thanos faithful servants... Unlike you" she took the moment to look at me as if I was a dog that disobey his master, "i'm afraid Thanks believes you do not deserved the embrace of death... But your son in the other hand...".  
I immediately reacted growling and pinning the alien with my arm against a rock, "if you even look at my son I will make sure everyone knows about Thanos plans... I WILL hunt Thanos down and make sure he gets an embrace of death. Don't you dare go near my-".  
I was cut off by her laughter, "oh this is rich! The rumors are true that you have a son... I hope he is a infant or a toddler all the better more to make you hear him scream before he dies in your arms".  
I cursed myself inwardly for letting her find out about my son,   
"don't worry Loki, I wouldn't hurt the boy".  
I looked at her with suspicion.  
"You will."  
My eye widen before I sneered and threw her against the floor hard.  
She just smiled and hovered two feet in the air facing me, "if you wish for Thanos to not punish you then prove your loyalty by sacrificing your son to death".  
"No" I state firmly.  
She chuckle, "how cute, you think you have a choice in the matter? We will met again Loki, but next time face to face."  
She disappeared but even though I could not see her I heard her coo   
"Sweet dreams!"


	11. To Feel Conflicted

THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THE STORY  
-AT 10 PERCY WENT ON THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER BOLT  
\- AT 11 HE WENT TO THE SEA OF MONSTERS  
\- AT 11 DURING THE WINTER HE HELD THE SKY TO SAVE ANNABETH  
-AT 12 HE FOUGHT HIS FIRST BATTLE  
\- AT 13 HE LEAD THE GREEKS AGAINST KRONOS DEFENDING OLYMPUS  
-AT 14 HE AND THE SEVEN DEFEATED GAEA (he fell in Tartarus alone)  
On with the story!  
Percy's P.O.V  
I called Tony and had a long chat with him, before I decided to tell Loki that Tony is my uncle. My dad is still not taking it well. But for my dad's sake (mostly) I said I would not mention the fact that my dad tried to kill Tony when I called.  
Tony was relieved to be forgiven, but I told him that I had found my dad and would spend sometime with him. After I convinced Tony that I would visit him(and pepper) later, He told me that he was going to Asgard for some get together. I wished him luck, before hanging up the phone.  
Back on Asgard  
Thor's P.O.V  
Soon there will be a grand event taking place on Asgard. The nobles are bustling along with their heads held high from all the respect they had (or thought they had).  
Leaders from all realms were coming to discuss our plans when Thanos' plans begin to unfold.

In more interesting news, mother is not the only one back from the dead- nearly a decade ago, a beloved elf princess who was merely 800 years old has returned(she died of a illness). This did not exactly put the Aesir at ease, if royal families that had recently died were being brought back to life... What is not to say that the same may occur with Laufey, king of the frost giants? All will hopefully be revealed in the meeting.  
3rd Person  
Thor had asked if Odin would allow him to bring his Midgardian friends along, since they too were a part of the issue (because of the avenger in training known as vision was made from an infinity stone)  
"Are you certain it is just those mortal avengers my son, or is it also a troublemaking woman?"  
"... Maybe, father... I was hoping you might allow it"  
He still didn't receive an answer.  
Thor retired to his mother's garden, trying to pull together his thoughts.  
Words echoed around his head; at all the times Loki spoke to Thor  
"They're your friends not mine, I merely tolerate them"  
"Why do you believe them all the time, I'm your brother!"  
"You may have won over the hearts of the nobles, Thor: with your hammer and heart for war, but remember; you have not yet won over the people."  
"You big oaf!"  
"Please remember that no matter what... You will always be my brother"  
"Thor, this is madness!"  
"I'm not your brother... I never was"  
"Is it madness... IS IT... IS IT?!"  
Without Thor even noticing, tears tears had begun to fall down his face- how could he not have noticed his own brother being brought down into madness. There was so many things Thor had gotten away with.  
Thor was only banished for three days, and yet Loki had been tortured for a year.  
Even though Thor was grateful, the Warriors three and lady Sif had never been punished for disobeying Loki and Odin. People called Loki a liar, yet Loki alway knew when others lied.  
People thought that Loki was always evil, yet it was Loki that had protected Asgard from thor's bloodlust.  
The more Thor thought about it, the more he realized that the people who thought such things were nobles... What did the people really think of Loki?  
Thor snapped out of his thoughts as he neared the site of the Bifrost. He dismounted the stallion he had been riding at a certain distance and made his way to the dome.  
Heimdall stood tall ready to greet the important guest.  
"Heimdall my friend, how is everything coming along"  
"All is well prince Thor, but surely you came for another reason?"  
Thor, not yet ready to state his suspicions aloud, said, "yes, how fairs lady Jane"  
"She is well, but I assumed my prince you wanted to ask me something else?"  
Thor looked around before saying, "Has Laufey returned from the death?"  
"I do not know prince Thor, is there a reason to be at such unease from one frost giant?"  
"No, I just..." Thor looked around before saying, "if Laufey is alive then it confirms that all the recently undead royalty are alive, including... Loki."  
Even though Heimdall did not show a reaction he stiffed at the sudden realization of it.  
"Do not worry Prince Thor, I will keep an eye out for Loki"  
Thor decide to help Heimdall, "My brother has a very unique seidr"  
"Much to most people beliefs I am unable to sense someone's magic Prince"  
Thor try to hold back his disappointment, so instead of saying anything he merely nodded.  
Heimdall moved his sword in place as he let the bifrost open, and out of the pathway stepped two realm leaders.  
Lord Freyr of Alfheim looked around the place and spotted Thor, "Thor look at you, why the ill face.  
Freyr had been extremely close friends with Loki, both scholars enjoyed knowledge and were not thrilled with the acts of war (but that did not mean they did not know how to receive them).  
Next to him was Queen Karnilla From Norn, with whom Thor decide he should proceed with caution. While Freyr might be a person who could easily forgive Thor for his mistrust in Loki, Queen Karnilla was a matter all together. Since Loki was what a mortal would call 'rebel teenager' a time ago, he and Karnilla would always cause much trouble between the realms.... for fun.  
After an awkward greeting Thor lead the guest towards the Palace, but as he entered the Throne room he noticed another important leader... Hel from From helheim.  
Thor froze as he saw Hel queen staring coldly at him- you see, Hel was a daughter of Loki.  
One day Loki had stumbled upon her when she was very young (like a three year old for mortals), and Loki later sent a letter to Asgard to father explaining that he was going to search for her parents.  
I remember the full decade he was gone, and when he came back he had said that she had no family and that now she was his daughter.  
Eventually we all realized that Hel was an incarnation of death, which explained why half of her body was a skeleton.  
Father was suspicious of Hel, at that point, and attempted to throw her into the realm of Helheim (she was what mortals would call a six year old). He made certain that the fact that she was a daughter of Loki, remained only a rumor.  
Thor guilty thought back on how he had agreed with father, and tried his best to lift loki's spirits.  
473 years later queen Hel of Helheim emerged out of nowhere. As it turned out Loki was able to go to Helheim and in fits of rage for the injustices felt to his daughter, he had taken over the realm of Helheim and made it into a kingdom of the undead, until he was satisfied that the realm deemed itself worthy of his daughter.  
I remembered Loki saying to me to not mention to anyone that she was a daughter of Loki because then everyone would treat her with spite. From that point on, when Hel grew up she became close friends with Loki.  
Now, here stood Hel in all her glory glaring coldly at Thor; reminding him of the times he had mistreated Loki.  
"Thor."  
I bit back a retort as she ignored my titles on purpose. I usually tried my best to ignore the fact that death had once been a daughter of Loki.  
As a matter of fact, a couple months ago, she had revealed the fact that she was adopted daughter of Loki, daring anyone to try and back talk the only father figure she had ever known.  
"Hel, queen of Helheim"  
Hel turned to Odin and glared at him darkly, but Odin seemed unaffected by it.  
Looking around the room, Thor saw some leaders of the realm Vanaheim, but none from Svartalfheim.  
Wise of them Thor mused.  
The doors opened again, and much to Thor's surprise his fellow avengers walked in with normal mortal clothes, and lingering behind them, excited, was lady Darcy and fair lady Jane.  
Thor turned to his father who took the moment to ignore him, and Thor knew that though his father still might not like mortals, at least he was kind enough to invite them.

Tony walked up to me and said in a low voice, "point break I don't know if you know this but there is a Some chick who is half skeleton looking as if she wants to throw you in a lake of fire"  
Thor did not appreciate Stark's sense of humor at the time.  
A runner enter the room and bowed to Odin and said, "I3h bringing a message from Heimdall"  
Odin nodded for the runner to speak.  
"Laufey King approaches".  
Thor felt excited- if Laufey was alive that meant Loki was alive as well.  
Thor remembered the last time he visited the avengers, when he had explained what had really happened to Loki and how he died; now he went over to their group and quietly explained who Laufey was and what weird event had taken place among the royals.  
By then Laufey had arrived, and Thor couldn't help but stare for a moment. Loki did not really look like Laufey, so Thor came to the conclusion that Loki looked more similar to the mother who had given birth to him.  
Everyone was led to a room that was familiar to Thor, it was the room in which political matters took place.  
After everyone was seated Odin started by stating that he had proof that Thanos was still alive. Karnilla Broke in and started to talk about events and leads that could tell us Thanos' next plan, once in awhile some leader from Vanaheim imputed some useful theories.  
The avengers stood and listened attentively, while some of the avengers in training (such as scarlet) looked quite bored.  
That's when Lord Freyr spoke of something that was on everyone's minds "as much as I am glad my niece was raised from the dead" taking a moment to smile brightly at the young elf, "I would like to know if Lady Hel knows anything of that."  
Hel took a moment to look at the young princess before saying, "I never received her soul, which could lead to the means of someone talking it from the beginning knowing they would use in well in advance"  
She moved her gaze toward the leaders of Vanaheim. Vanaheim In general was known for having a talent for getting glimpses of the future.  
"If I may be so bold, lady Hel" a voice said that came from none other than Laufey, "have you gotten the second son of Odin's soul in your realm"  
Hel merely stared at Laufey unimpressed before claiming, "all the royals that were supposed to be dead I keep no track of, they did not seem important enough for me to look into them. I first noticed it when I could not see your soul in my realm. I still have not seen Loki dead"  
The way Hel said that, it seemed to put me on edge.  
"Wait a second" Tony said "you said see Loki dead, does that mean you saw him alive?"  
Some of the leaders stared at Tony for a stupid questioned asked until Hel smiled and said "what gave you such a idea?"  
Tony shrugged and said "met Loki before, seemed like the kind of thing he would say".  
Hel smile grew wider before saying "yes he did visited me for a brief time before claiming that he had a safe refuge, and someone he wanted to visit. That was some time ago"  
"From the information I heard, if anyone knows anything about Thanos it would be Loki" questioned Tony.  
"Loki still must pay for his crimes, by death" Laufey rumbled.  
"That's pretty harsh considering he's your s-"  
Thor jabbed Tony in the stomach, he forgot to tell the avengers that no one must know of his heritage.  
"Point break, not cool, I wasn't even wearing my suit"  
The damage was done Laufey narrowed his eyes and said, "Loki is my what?"  
"Enough the mortal barely knows anything about the universe, More or less of my son Loki." Odin spoke out.  
At the time of Loki's trial when father used Loki Laufeyson, he had made everyone in that room swear not to reveal what happen during the trial.  
"Let the mortal speak, all-father, I want to hear what he says" Hel spoke in voice oozing with foreknowledge.  
Instead father beckoned Laufey to take that discussion outside.  
As they left Tony turned and said, "you have one messed up family Thor"  
"Tony next time don't do anything like that again" Rogers said.  
Tony shrugged and looked a little lost in thought.  
"Hey Steve is Stark alright?" Questioned scarlet.  
Tony snapped out of daze and said, "just thinking of a phone call I had before this meeting".  
"ODIN YOU CHILD THIEF"  
"Sound like everything is going well" coughed out Lady Natasha.  
Loki's P.O.V  
Percy had decided that he was going to try and capture a rabbit, and it was quite amusing to watch him chase after it.  
At one point Percy gave up and went to the lake to play tag with the fishes.  
I told him that I was going to check out a cave, to see if I could make a bonfire in it, and he said he will wait in the lake for me to come back.  
After some exploring I found a cave, it was a little dark but I ventured on.  
I was at the end of the cave when I sense something wrong, I turned and their standing at the entrance was that blue alien.  
She smiled at me in greeting, and I growled and took at my knives, my hands conjuring up magic from within each me.  
She merely smiled and her eyes turned purple, that was my first mistake.  
As soon as I looked her in the eye I felt my mind getting invaded, I threw my hidden dagger at her and she ducked before signaling something with her hand, I heard a whirl of a engine and I rolled to the side just in time to avoid some type of robot warrior (yes, robot warrior) dive.  
All the while I was frantic to get rid of the invader in my head, I took stock to the situation- Four robots and the alien.  
I avoided the aliens glaze and sliced at the robots throat, but then the robot grabbed my wrist at the same time and held me up, another robot grabbed my other arm, ready to break it if I cause trouble. Before I could figure out a way to escape I felt a sharp blade at my back daring me to move.  
Their was another robot but it just stood there.  
The blue alien strolled over to me slowly, I put my head down so I would not look at her eyes and have her invade my mind.  
She snapped and one of the metal creatures grabbed my face roughly and forced me to look at her eyes.  
I felt my mind forcible open I struggled against the metal hands trying with all my willpower to stop the attack.  
But then I felt her hands at the side of my temple and just like that my mind reeled back in a shock of white and was greeted with the color of black. Just as I was slowly fading I heard her said, "Oh Loki, you should've never crossed Thanos".  
(Oh I so wanted to stop here, but I just can't)  
Third P.O.V  
The blue alien smiled as Loki stared blankly at her with purple irises waiting for her commend.  
She wanted to break the deserted for his failed, but death was too much of a mercy.  
She smiled cruelly as she said, "Loki make a illusion to have your eyes green again, I would hate for your boy to know the truth about what happen to you."  
Loki obeyed, she's told her minions to let go of Loki.  
"Now listen to me carefully Loki, here is what we are going to do"  
Percy's P.O.V  
I continue to sit by the lake talking to the fishes as I waited for my dad to come.  
I never felt so happy in my life (unless you count the time I spend time with my mom), I was skipping rocks when someone grabbed my shoulder.  
I reacted by twisting out of the person grip, I came face to face with my dad.  
"Dad! You startled me, you find a cave yet?"  
Dad smiled a warm smile and said, "actually I lied, I got a even better surprise for you"  
Omg... Did dad get us a submarine.  
"Even been in a spaceship?"  
Okay that was way better then a submarine.  
"Really, where?"  
He put a hand on my shoulder and led me to a clearing after walking for some time.  
"Dad... Where's the-"  
A spaceship appeared out of thin air.  
I couldn't help but jump of in excitement, I raced to it and took a close look at it.  
The door open and dad took my shoulder by the hand and led me in, I decide to ignore the fact he was holding it tightly.  
"Here let me start it up"  
One minute later the spaceship (which I decide to nickname SS) was racing in the air, it was so huge I think we were giving some poor farmers a heart attack.

After ten minutes we were above the ocean.  
I always love the way it seem so vast.  
"Did You know the bottom floor of the ship has see through glass from the inside"  
Dad said.  
"Really, can I go and look?"  
Dad nodded and looked away.  
I explored the ship until I found the stairs downwards.  
I was pleased to see what my dad said was true, it look like glass was made from the bottom of the ship, but I knew it wasn't made out of glass.  
Just then I felt something else in the air and I became even more nervous, I felt the hairs on neck stood up as I ducked just in time to avoid a punch.  
I turned and saw.... Robots?  
I quickly took out my sword and proceed in hacking it into bits.  
But just as I did I saw three more coming towards me, then four more.  
"DAD! A LITTLE HELP!"  
I propel myself forward before jumping on top of one of the robots head.  
I stabbed it downwards before tackling another in its chest knocking it down.  
I need more space to fight so I raced up the stairs hoping my dad was on his way down to help.  
I let out a breath of relief when I saw him walking down, strangely in a causal manner.  
"There some things down their dad we have to-"  
I was cut off when I felt a blinding pain at my face, I stumbled down the stairs all the way to the bottom... Did my dad just punch me in the face!  
I got off the ground quickly and tried my best to blink out the pain.  
But then I felt a robot grab my arms painfully tight and put it behind my back, I yell out trying to kick it.  
Water busted from some pipes and I was about to cause a flooded basement when it just stopped and receded.  
Magic?  
I looked around and spotted my dad strolling forward, he stopped after six feet looking at me like with amusement.  
My mouth felt dry, "wha-"  
I couldn't even finish a sentence, my dad noticed and laughed.  
"What's going on? I-I don't understand"  
"Of course you don't" Loki said in a condescending voice.  
I couldn't speak I felt my chest constricted of air and my knees felt like it was going to give way soon.  
"Remember when I said Thanos captured me... I lied.. You see he found you a threat and decide that you being dead is the best option"  
I was gasping for air, my chest was getting filled with pain for the betrayal, this can't be happening.  
"But Because I am your father" I looked up in hope, "I will give you a choice, join Thanos or die".  
Thanos wants to destroy the universe! How could I join that insane being!  
I saw my... No...I saw Loki coming right in front of me.  
My vision turned red and I kicked him as hard as I could in his gut.  
He stumbled back and snarled, I felt flashes of pain as he rained blows on me. My own dad!  
suddenly all the hate I used to him of him came back, I hated him for tricking me, lying to me, I hate the fact that he was related to me.  
"I HATE YOU!" I said.  
The robot's grip tighten around me, and I felt loki's hands choking me.  
He whisper in my ear, "you know, if I didn't know any better I would say your answer is no".  
I couldn't reply as his grip tighten around my neck.  
The robot released me and the rest of them surrounded me, they started to beat me and I tired to fight back.  
I took out my sword and proceed in hacking one again, but was immediately stopped by a hand on my wrist. Loki.  
I punched him in the face but he seemed unaffected, he bashed me against the wall and took out cuffs to cuff me.  
Then he took my sword and put it back in pen form.  
"I'll keep that."  
He tossed me towards the robots who continue on their last command.  
Eventually I just gave up and tried my best to shield myself from the harsh blows.  
Just as I thought I was going to be knocked out cold the blows stopped.  
The robots dragged me in the middle of the room on my knees with my head down.  
Loki walked up and also kneeled down but in one knee to examine me.  
He took me but the chin and lifted my head.  
"Look at me" I almost cried out, he said warmly in a fatherly tone. I knew he was just mocking me to break my spirit.  
I looked up anyway, he had a cruel smile and eyes filled with malice.  
"I want you to watch me, so you will die knowing I killed you"  
I couldn't help it, tears started to fill my eyes and I shook my head out of his gentle grip and started to sob.  
Of all the tragic things in my life this was the breaking point.  
He shh me trying to calm me down, but I knew he was just gloating.  
"Did you even love mom?"  
He chuckled and said, "she was nothing to me. Absolutely nothing."  
My heart broke even more.  
He took me by the chin again and made me look as he took out my own weapon in pen form and put it up to my heart.  
The robots forced me to stand in their still tight grip (even if my hands were still in cuffs).  
He stood as well and said "any last words".  
I had a question, just one "how could you do this to me"  
He laughed before saying "how could I not".  
I felt a sharp pain filling my chest and blood already flowing out.  
In my daze I saw Him smile as he twisted riptide.  
Then there was nothing..... I was dead.


	12. To Feel Shattered

Loki's P.O.V

Blackness was all I felt; at one point I felt a sharp pain in my gut, also my face.I could barely use any of my senses, I had no idea what was going on, but I struggled to get out of whatever mind hold I was under.

Then, just like that, my senses were restored to to my horror, I saw a sight that nearly drove me over the edge: I was standing and holding one of my son's shoulders in one hand, but in the other I had his sword up against his heart... He looked so still and pale.

In a flash I backed up and removed the sword; it clattered on the floor. There was so much blood everywhere. The robots let go of Percy and he fell face forward on the ground.  
I was by his side in a instant- I turned him over and cradled him, ignoring the blood seeping in my clothes.  
"Percy... Percy, do something... ANYthing!"  
I shook him gently but he did not even stir or groan; with shaking hands I took his pulse.  
No heart beat.  
My memories of what happen when I lost control came to me.  
My mind shattered... I just... But I didn't mean to... But he's now...  
I killed my own son.  
I let out a wail before burying my head in his neck, some blood still pooled out.  
"Well Loki, didn't I tell you!"  
It was that alien witch- I snapped my gaze to her, glaring at her.  
"What did you do to him" I said in a deadly voice, I shielded the image of him away from her.  
She started to laugh in amusement, "Me? It was you that killed him, it was you that rejected him, you made it quite clear to him that you never loved him"  
Grief overwhelm me, Sally I'm so sorry I didn't mean to... What excuse did I have?  
'Oh sorry I killed our only child and son'- I could have done something to prevent it.  
I continued to bury my head at his neck, sobbing silently.  
I noticed his charm still hanging around his neck, and I took it and placed it in one of my pockets.  
I looked at his peaceful face, eyes closed forever. Then I felt myself torn away from him.  
I struggled against the iron grip, but I was too distraught to even summon magic from within me.  
"I think we should tell your father-in-law what you did, Loki"  
Before I could comprehend what she had just said, a door open from below and the robot grabbed my son and as if he was just a bag of trash, tossed him out into the sea.  
I screamed out Percy's name, kicking and trying to get free in order to murder the alien.  
The alien's eyes glowed purple again and I was forced to once again remember what I did and said to Percy. By the end I was on the ground with my body complete shut down.  
All I could do was stare ahead, I just wanted the pain and guilt to go away.  
I remembered when Sally told me she was cursed and that the child would die at a young age

(a.n- Quote from gathering frost)  
"No Loki, I can bear a child but the child will be cursed to die at a young age. I can't just raise a child knowing that I doomed its fate."

I told her we would have a child when we figure out a way around the curse.  
Instead, I left her without knowing that I left her with a child, and I was the person to kill our child at a young age.  
I truly understood the meaning of being a monster, what I did was...  
I was dragged out of the ship and onto a floor of a desert.  
"Well, Loki, I believe this is the end. Do enjoy the rest of your life, I have much to complete from my master."  
The ship soon left and I still was on my knees staring blankly, the cruel irony of my situation was having me alive and well, while my son...  
I slowly let go of the spell I keep to hide my sight from Heimdall, I wasn't surprised that in just ten minutes, I was surrounded by the familiar rush that came when traveling through the Bifrost.  
I was still on my knees, my mind going dull and blank as I stared at the golden floor of the Bifrost site, ignoring Heimdall, who stood a short distance away.  
I was silently hoping that I would get a death sentence for escaping.  
Because I was sick and tired of living.  
Thor's P.O.V  
After much discussion, Laufey pointed out that Odin (whether he thought Loki was abandoned or not) stolen Loki from his own realm and turned him into a weapon.  
Laufey was ready to go to war again, until Odin under many rules for Laufey and oaths gave back the casket of winter. The avengers and everyone else went back to their own realm, all saying that they will look out for Loki.  
I was with my mother in her garden when a servant rushed in and whispered in her ear.  
My mother froze before taking me by the arm and rushing us to the healing room.  
I did not understand why sh-... By the Norns! Loki?!  
"Loki! Brother!" I rushed to him expecting from him a snarl and insult... Instead he blankly stared ahead with a haunting look.  
Odin walked in and stopped in disbelieve, remorse showed in his eyes at the son he failed to protect.  
It was very clear that Thanos use to speak thoughts in Loki minds leading him to madness, I also understood clearly that I let down my little brother.  
I place a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.  
"Brother... We know about Thanos".  
Loki snapped his head up at the mention of the name, his eyes started to watered and he just let out a sob, resting his head on my shoulder as I gave him a hug.  
He mumbled stuff in my ear, "they killed her-they killed- but I- I didn't mean too"  
Mother came and took over having Loki sit down and rest beside her as she ran her hand through his hair. He was silently crying.  
The only time I remember Loki crying was when we were little and he got hurt, or when Odin tried to explain that his pet snake Jormungand was too big to keep, and that midgard's seas were big enough, but that happened when he still a child.  
He started to talk quietly to mother about... A women?  
A demigod name Sally Jackson who was a daughter of poseidon, in shock I heard about how he married her, he explained that Thanos send his minions to kill her and forced him to kill his own son.  
I felt burning anger within me- Thanos went too far this time- I roared in anger and turned over a table.  
"Thor, enough" mother said firmly.  
"Loki, know that we will do everything within our power to make Thanos pay." Loki barely acknowledged the vow and simply closed his eyes, trying to shut himself out of the cruel life he's been forced to live.  
I noticed that Loki was holding tightly in his hand some type of green charm.  
Third P.O.V  
The Atlantic Ocean   
A great storm raged across the ocean became common for next 30 minutes, and several underwater volcanos erupted. But surrounding it was a motionless body. A boy who was clearly dead, whose blood was seeping into the ocean. The ocean was calm and gentle around the dead body.  
Then something even stranger happened, a yellow light seeped from the surface above the floating body and made its way towards it.  
It surrounded the body, encasing it with a warm glow. As it did that, the blood surrounding the body seeped back into it. Just as the blood finished returning the body took a deep breath.  
Percy Jackson was alive once more.  
(A.n- whoooooo'ssssss Haaaaappppppyyyyy)  
A part of the ocean immediately responded by the heart beat, it seem to freeze then it gently moved the unconscious body down to the depths into a hidden city.  
Mermaids (and mermen) were silent when the boy passed, one swam towards Percy.  
The merman was clearly a god, who looked the same age as Percy but older, "hello nephew, let's take you to grandfather before he destroys the surface land"  
The minor god triton carried Percy to the Throne room, he was meet with the image of a raging God tearing up the place in anger.  
The raging God stopped when he saw Percy.  
"How is he-?"  
"I do not know father, but we have to make sure he stays alive"  
Poseidon took percy from Triton and brought his grandson to a room he had already set up, for if Percy ever decided to visit.  
Poseidon himself examine Percy's healed wound (of course after Percy was changed from bloody clothes to clean ones).  
"I sense no magic or any god signature"

"Maybe the ocean healed him father"  
Poseidon shook his head, "no, he was dead before he even hit the water, his soul was not there"  
Triton was puzzled with his father's actions, "should we not rejoice?"  
Poseidon eyes darken for a moment, "I fear that some other being raised Percy from the dead"  
"And?"

Poseidon looked over his grandson, for a moment wondering if percy would go insane when he wakes, then he looked at triton and said, "if a being raised Percy from the dead, that would mean it wanted something from Percy. Because it... Saved Percy's life, Percy would be indebted to the being"  
Triton looked mortified at the thought of Percy being in debt to a immortal, because truth be told immortals asked for a lot.  
"I will go to Olympus and tell them that their idea has nearly killed my grandson, and that Loki will no longer be tolerated near Percy. Also I will make sure a bounty is on Loki's head."  
"I will tell mother on what has happen"  
But then everything seem to froze when Percy coughed and turned to his side groaning.  
He got up slowly, his eyes filled with daze and confusion.  
He stared at his grandfather and uncle, "where's... Where's my dad?"  
Then it seemed in a split second all past events seem to crash down on the young demigod.  
"N-no... No... Please tell me it's not..." The demigod was gripping the end of a bed post leaning on it.  
Triton stood awkwardly to the side and gestured poseidon to answer.  
"My grandson, I'm sorry. I swear tha-"  
Percy blocked out the rest as he crashed down on his knees sobbing uncontrollably.  
"How could he! I-I tru-... I trusted him! How could he be so..." At the end of the rant Percy let out a wail and continue sobbing.  
Triton made a move to embrace Percy in a hug, but Percy just roughly pushed triton away.  
After several attempts to console Percy from both poseidon and triton, Percy said to go away and just let him be.  
So they left slowly, promising to come back soon.  
Percy's P.O.V  
Percy focused on getting air inside him. He was suppose to be death, he was sure of it.  
For a moment he tried to forget about Loki, that dull the pain for a moment before painfully coming back.  
Loki; God of mischief and lies had lied to Percy and killed him, why was Percy even surprised?  
He shook his head and struggled to get up and stumbled to the nearest mirror.  
Loki said he never cared about Percy's mother, that sent shocks of grief through Percy's heart.  
His mind baffled at the tragic truth of being used, he finally got to a mirror and recoiled at the sight.  
His hair was normal but tear trails were clear engraved to his face, he looked under his shirt and saw a white scar where Loki stabbed him.  
Then he looked himself in the eye (which in no surprise was already bloodshot).  
His mother (at the mention a sob was stuck on his throat) use to say how special his eyes were, it use to look like a moving sea of ice, never breaking.  
Now it was completely shattered, Like ice.  
Shattered ice.  
Percy was overcome with the feeling of loneliness and betrayal as he raced to the bed and tumbled over it.  
He closed his eyes as the betrayal pierced his heart; desperate to enter the blissfulness of sleeping, ready to enter the temporarily relief of darkness.  
But he just couldn't sleep.


	13. To feel nostalgic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THE STORY  
> -AT 10 PERCY WENT ON THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER BOLT  
> \- AT 11 HE WENT TO THE SEA OF MONSTERS  
> \- AT 11 DURING THE WINTER HE HELD THE SKY TO SAVE ANNABETH  
> -AT 12 HE FOUGHT HIS FIRST BATTLE  
> \- AT 13 HE LEAD THE GREEKS AGAINST KRONOS DEFENDING OLYMPUS  
> -AT 14 HE AND THE SEVEN DEFEATED GAEA (he fell in Tartarus alone)  
> Go thank my beta reader SmartieQueen  
> On with the story!  
> To feel nostalgic

Loki's P.O.V  
I was pretty much a shell; even if my mother was back, even if Odin did not blame me for what I did, and even if I had a protective Thor watching over me. It just wasn't fair that my family had to die; it just wasn't fair that I got to live instead.  
I sulked in my room, resting on a chair, trying to remember the days when I was actually happy- Even if it was over some of the stupidest things.  
This happened before Percy was born and when I had just started to court Sally for a while.  
Sally was always my light, I never stopped being attracted to her. Whenever I had a bad day she would always be there to lend an ear, and I always thought that my relationship with Sally was perfect; Until one day when I was ranting about Thor's friends, talking about how idiotic they were.  
I started to notice the way Sally's shoulders slouched and how she was suppressing her sadness in order to give me a smile. I gently dragged her toward the couch and soon the two of us were cuddling next to each other.  
"How was your day?" I whispered in Sally's ear.  
She looked uncertain at first but then she told me about a really bad day at work; about how rude some people can be. Then she talked about her arm aching because a monster got in a lucky shot with their claw.  
The second I heard that I grasped her arm gently and looked it over; it looked fine to me.  
"Loki, it's the other arm"  
I let out a chuckle before grasping the other arm and examining it; grateful she was able to take some godly food and not burn up (unlike me who can).   
"Next time you get hurt, you tell me" I said as I hugged her tightly, and she let out Giggle.  
I used to laugh at how lovers acted this way, but now I can see why they act in such ways.  
Every Time she smiled at me, I knew she was looking at my good side and never once glanced at my bad side- I felt light-headed.  
I was grinning like a fool as I got up and said in a childish voice, "let's take a walk around your human polluted home that makes my lungs groan at the foulness in the air"  
She playfully slapped me and we walked out of the building and into the snow.  
Sally said she loved spring, while I liked winter. In Asgard their were only spring and summer; I definitely knew what snow was, but I always felt free with the cold against my skin.  
I joked about how I did not need much gear for the harsh weather and my brother Thor need it.  
"I believe there is only one explanation to why I can bear the cold more the Thor."  
Sally tried to suppress a smile as she realized I was going to say something funny.  
"This whole time I have been the stronger brother"  
She laughed, remembering how I told her of my struggles to hold a sword as a child.  
The memory ended and others flashed; one caught my attention.  
This was back when Sally had been just my best friend.  
I decided to stay over for lunch; Sally looked beautiful in the simple sleeveless top and jeans.  
It was during the summer, and Sally noticed my hesitation when eating some beef she cooked.  
I thought it would be embarrassing to talk about how when I was little I could not eat the tough, heavy meat in Asgard. I could now but I could not but help but feel slightly disgusted.  
"Loki, you do know friends don't poison other friends"  
I smiled and tried to take a bite, I chewed the annoyingly tough, stringy meat.  
I tried to swallow as nonchalantly as possible, but I clearly failed when Sally handed me a paper napkin.  
I spit in it and quickly trashed it.  
"If you hated beef you could've just told me" Sally said, I marveled on how she did not sound disappointed, she always seem to be bubbling with happiness.  
It always made me feel happy knowing my best friend was, without a doubt, the best.  
"I can eat meat, just don't enjoy having it inside my stomach"  
She had a thoughtful look before saying, "remember when you didn't know what a chicken was because they don't exist on Asgard?"  
I raised an eyebrow, not seeing where she was heading.  
"It happens to be a pretty light meat and really good, also there's a McDonald's place two blocks down and I am in the mood for some chicken nuggets"  
I decided to humor her and I walked with her to the place.  
I felt like I was biting down into heaven.  
She laughed at my expressing and soon we wandered out into the park; a jogger passed by and I saw a small dog run away from a frantic owner.  
I excused myself saying I had to return home.  
"Of course I will return as quickly as possible; who knows what might happen to you if you don't see my god-like looks"  
She laughed and rolled her eyes before smiling and giving me a quick kiss on my cheek .  
I was blushing so badly that I looked away from her.  
"All right Mr. Handsome, looks like my life is in your hands so you better visit soon."  
I noticed she was also a little red before she waved and walked briskly away.

The door of my room open and I saw mother enter; I shook my head trying to signal her that I was not in the mood for talking.  
She gave a agonizingly sad face before nodding and leaving.

Tony's P.O.V  
"So let me get this straight" I said as I talked to a supposedly all powerful god, "my sister was your daughter, and that would make her half god and also Greek gods exist"  
The man had black hair and a neat beard with a touch of gray; he had eyes just like my sister and nephew and a huge fork in his hands... Oops, my bad, I mean a trident.  
"Are you going to have a mental breakdown?" Poseidon questioned.  
"Maybe" pepper said meekly, and she looked a bit overwhelmed. The god's hard look in his eyes immediately softened when she spoke; so he hates me for what I did to Sally which is reasonable but is kind to pepper.   
Maybe because she is Percy's godmother.  
"I am sorry if this is sudden" Poseidon imputed, I interrupted saying "it more over something overdue..you know maybe something along the lines of GREEK GODS EXIST"  
He looked coldly at me before saying, "Loki is Percy's dad"  
I froze.  
Pepper eyes went wide and she turned to me to see my reaction.  
(Sorry for the language but what Tony is about to say is pretty much a fact so rate this T for Tony)  
I scowled as I said in an angered tone "Let me get this straight; Loki befriended my little sister..... F*** my little sister.... Knocked her up.... And...HE...LEFT..HER!"   
"He also killed Percy"  
Rage leaked into me, Thor said that Loki was threatened and is innocent.... But now I believed he was truly evil.  
"But, Percy was risen back from the dead by a being"  
I felt a rush of relief, but the way the god said it put me on edge.  
"Why do you make it sound bad?"  
"Percy is having a mental breakdown"  
Pepper immediately went all godmother mode, "what! Where is he now? How can we help"  
"I believe it will be healthy for him to continue living under your care; he is currently in the room you have for him."  
Too many thought floated in my head, I manage to get out one.  
"What about Loki?"  
"I already placed a bounty on his head, but do understand that what we may telling both of you, you must not repeat to anyone"  
We both agreed and he got up to leave.  
"Friday, how's Percy"  
(In case you guys forgot Friday is Tony's new A.I after Jarvis became vision)  
"Percy is sitting on a chair sir, he seems greatly troubled"  
Pepper got up, ready to comfort Percy, I followed closely behind.  
Pepper open the door and the first thing I noticed was how dark the room was, the shades were brought down.  
Pepper made a move to let sunlight in while I approached Percy.  
I wanted to tell him that Loki doesn't deserve Percy and that Loki will pay, but I had a feeling that that's not what he wants to hear.  
"Percy"  
He looked at me with broken eyes.  
"Let's.....um.... Let's just forget anything that starts with L and ends with a I"  
He let out a small smile, that's when an idea came to my head.  
I dragged Percy up and said, "forget about him okay, now is not a time to think"  
Pepper snapped her head at my direction when I said that, "oh no you don't, every time you say that you go ahead and do something stupid"  
At the corner of my vision I saw Percy smiling a bit more.  
I lead him to my lab and to the closets that held my suits.  
"Your birthday is in two days but I guess I can give you a early present.  
Low and behold a smaller ironman suit with the same style and color as mine.  
Percy froze and stared at it in disbelief, pepper looked like she was going to get a heart attack.  
Before pepper could say how dangerous that is Percy spoke out  
"Is-...-is that really mine"  
His eyes gleamed with happiness, momentarily forgetting the pain.  
Pepper soften and said, "I guess it would be fine, as long as you practice on a low setting surround by non exploding objects"  
Percy threw back his head and let out a laugh of excitement, but then the pain settled in again, still he smiles a small smile and said, "thanks for.... Trying to help me. I'll try to forget about what happen"  
The he walked towards the door and said "right now I kind of want to sleep in".  
Even though it was the middle of the day I let him go sleep.  
Percy's P.O.V  
When you get betrayed, First you feel despair and hurt, but then you feel anger.  
Why should I feel sad about it!? I refused to give him the satisfaction. When I saw how much Tony and pepper cared, I couldn't help but feel overjoyed.  
I have come to the decision to deny the fact that I am a son of Loki, if I think of it i might do something rash.  
I fell asleep after a couple of minutes, slightly scared that I might not wake up again... Well maybe Leo knows how that feels.  
That woman appeared in my dream.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, too fed up to deal with anything- I mean, can't I get one normal dream.. Or better yet not dream of anything.  
"I am Time and I have risen you back from the dead" The being got right to the point, and it was a little blunt if you ask me.  
My grandfather told me about how I was in debt; something told me that this being didn't do it out of the kindness of her heart.  
"I need a hero for a quest to save the universe, and you seem like the most promising candidate that might be successful"  
Might be successful?  
"Is it wrong to say I have no idea what you are talking about?"  
"Of course let me explain, my mother is paradox but she faded long ago, but from her came my sisters and I."  
Wait, there are more beings like her that don't have any emotion?  
"I am the eldest, Time, the second is my little sister Space, then Soul, then Mind, Power, and the youngest Reality. We are infinity stones we hold infinite power in our domain, but because of that we can only be used as a tool, we are unable to use our own power."  
questioning I asked, "So why is the universe in danger, also are all your sisters lacking emotion like you?"   
"A being named Thanos once was able to take power and soul but they were recovered and put into non populated places in the universe; now Thanos is going to find the infinity stones and use us to destroy the universe in the name of death."  
I froze at the name Thanos... No I will not deal with Thanos.  
Time must of understand my train of though because she said, "Thanos is a deceitful being who has many powerful servants".  
I scowled saying "yeah, my d- I mean Loki is one of them"  
"Incorrect"  
"What?"   
"Incorrect; Loki was mind controlled by a powerful being, she is part of a species known for eating the minds of their victims"  
I felt as if a rug was pulled from under me and I was falling a large drop, I kind of wanted to still punch Time in the face for looking so unaffected.  
"Even though we are all powerful we all have defects or flaws. I lack feelings, I am unable to feel emotions. Space lacks memory. Soul is soft hearted. Mind is not very social. Power gets easily influenced, whether good or bad. Reality has a flaw to be prideful. You must find us all before Thanos does"  
At first I was ready to jump forward and say yes, but then I remembered all of the pain I recently went through.... I wondered if my dad even knew I was alive? How can I even stand against this being I mean I do know how to fight titans (they tend to want to show off and are a bit prideful), but this one seemed different, then again he is nicknamed the mad titan.  
"There is no need to worry young one" said Time  
"says the one who is unable to worry" I quip, she payed no heed and continue "I will make you my champion to help you find my sisters.... do you accepted."   
I was a little annoyed that she said it like a fact, like she somehow knew I was going to... oh, yeah she's Time, all most forgot.   
This was a chance to heal, a chance to still have a dad.  
Also Time like powers seemed pretty cool right now.  
I took a deep breath and spoke out, "okay but I want to tell Tony and Pepper, they have a right to know".  
She accepted the terms and--  
I jerked awake to see my door knocked down.... and the guy who wears the war machine crash in.  
He got up and stared at me in confusing "Maximoff I swear, you better have not knock me out to the point of seeing things".  
A girl came in with a red leather jacket she spoke in a eastern europe accent  
"No, it seems Tony has forgot to tell us of a guest"  
she sounded suspicion.  
I looked at the dark skin man and all of a sudden I knew his name, James Rhodes, nice to know that I have some Time powers and now it will be impossible to fail a history test.  
I noticed James starting to get suspicion to.   
"Okay first off you broke that door not me so I am not paying for it, second off this is my uncle's tower"  
.They stared at me like I was some alien (well my dad is a alien).  
My uncle rushed in and froze, both of the avengers in training stared at tony.  
"Ummm avenger's meeting?" tony suggested.  
I laughed at his misfortune but he smile and said "What makes you think you're off the hook; now you get to meet the avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- yep another chapter done  
> The score of which two infinity stones are the most powerful are below  
> Time- 10  
> Mind- 8  
> Reality- 3  
> Soul- 8  
> Space-4  
> Power-2  
> Also personal who do you think would make great friends with Percy, can you guys give me one reason why, because I want at least one avenger being close friends with Percy but I don't know who.  
> Tell me if you like it or not  
> Comment  
> Vote  
> Cooljoanna15 out


	14. To feel annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THE STORY  
> -AT 10 PERCY WENT ON THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER BOLT  
> \- AT 11 HE WENT TO THE SEA OF MONSTERS  
> \- AT 11 DURING THE WINTER HE HELD THE SKY TO SAVE ANNABETH  
> -AT 12 HE FOUGHT HIS FIRST BATTLE  
> \- AT 13 HE LEAD THE GREEKS AGAINST KRONOS DEFENDING OLYMPUS  
> -AT 14 HE AND THE SEVEN DEFEATED GAEA (he fell in Tartarus alone)  
> Go thank my beta reader SmartieQueen  
> On with the story!

To feel annoyed  
Percy's P.O.V  
I was in a room filled with avengers- and retired ones.  
Apparently Hawkeye couldn't come because he wanted to stick with his family.  
Tony is retired but still he liked to name his tower the avengers tower.  
James Rhodey is war machine (also I think it's safe to say that he is Tony's sidekick).  
Apparently there was this man named Ant-man (is it too late to change the name?), but he did his own thing.  
Thor was still in Asgard.  
Natasha Romanoff observed me carefully; all of a sudden remembered that black widows were one of the spiders that eat other spiders (I decided to not sit next to her).  
Steven Rogers (but everyone called him Steve) was captain America... I really couldn't help but respect the dude, he was about 15 when he took the Super-Serum and he dealt with a lot of things in his life.  
Wanda Maximoff give me some scary vibes, yet I strangely felt pity for her. I mean she was a mortal and she was pretty young, far too young to deal with these sorts of things in her life. Then again, I am younger than her.  
Vision was floating in midair looking at me with a neutral expressing, maybe he knows that I sort of have to take that infinity stone that is on his forehead? Maybe I can find a way to get the stone without sort of killing him?  
Bruce Banner was off who knows where, so no green jolly giant.  
Sam Wilson was the guy who was known as falcon, to be honest I really haven't heard much about him.  
"So, not to be rude or anything but I kind of want Tony to teach me how to use my own iron suit."  
That was the wrong thing to say because Rodney looked at Tony in disbelief, "you're already replacing me!"  
"Actually you kind of replaced me", I said, "if anything, I was suppose to get a suit first"  
Tony laughed at the response while Steve groaned saying, "please tell me you don't act like Tony".  
I stuck my tongue out to show my answer.  
Without us all knowing we started to stare at Tony, I guess for Tony to just explain.  
Of course I decide to chime in figuring that Tony had already torn himself apart for what he did to my mom so I explained without the whole betray/ demigod/ Loki is my dad stuff.  
Surprisingly enough they all after some time accepted that fact, then I felt a tug in my mind.  
I thought for a moment that I would get mind control, for a strange reason my charm went missing again, I jumped up in shock and cling to the nearest person.  
That said person yelped in surprise, "wha-?"  
I narrowed my eyes around the room and zeroed in at Wanda and shouted dramatically "stay out of my mind stalker".  
They all looked taken back and I let go of the said person I clinger to, which happen to be Steve.  
"How did you know what I was doing"  
Oh no... Come one Jackson think!  
"Well... My uncle told me about you guys already and your powers... Also I figured you would do that through my awesomeness."  
Some people groaned at the stark like remark, Wanda seems satisfy with the answer.  
To prove my point that I was Tony's nephew even more so I ask for a tin foil hat from my uncle.  
Poor Tony had to hold in the laugh but he soon let it out when I said in a deadpan voice that I needed a tin foil hat.  
The avengers all seem satisfied with me, but Steve was slightly worried that I might be put into danger.  
They all went their separate ways and I made my way to Tony and he followed me to a secluded room.  
I made sure no one was listening to our conversation, before I talked about my dream and my apparent quest.  
Tony voiced his concern, I don't really blame him, he would have to wait for me to return... Or not (luckily Tony decide to not talk about the new found information about Loki being mind control).  
"Don't worry if I need help I'll tell you. Right now I have to head to camp, I think I know someone who might have the information I need."  
Tony let out a deep sigh, "well, remember that we can help, maybe ask vision about the stone more"  
"Yeah that would be nice" I admittedly said.  
a awkward atmosphere filled the room before Tony just shook his head and said, "Screw it! You better come back alive or I will ground you"  
I let out a laugh and then whistle a strong New Yorker whistle.  
Tony looked at me with some curiosity, I took out a whistle assuming that Mrs. O'Leary can't hear me and blew in the silent whistle.  
"You calling a flying horse?" Tony question, a familiar glint filled his eyes.  
"No, just-"  
A black blur attack me and I fell on my back, Mrs. O'Leary playful growled at me, but Tony didn't know that.  
Seconds later he had his suit on, "no wait!" I protested. He froze when Mrs. O'Leary just rolled on her back and let a tongue out, she now looked playful enough for Tony to tell.  
"Wait.... THIS IS THAT HELLHOUND YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!"  
"Yep"  
"So can a mortal shadow travel"  
"I dunno"  
"What happens if you let go"  
"You will be lost in a shadow forever"  
He looked skeptical at me, "don't let go". In a friendly matter he messed with Mrs. O'Leary's fur on her head and scratch her ear, "you better take care of Percy, he's a pup compared to you"  
"Hey!"  
He let out a smirk before waving and turning to go.  
"Guess it's time to go to camp girl"  
After two minutes of shadow traveling Mrs. O'Leary jumped out of the shadow and pounced on a random camper,   
"Hey!"  
I rolled off of Mrs. O'Leary back and helped the camper up, who happen to be that Ryan dude... The son of Thanos (the Greek god of death not the Titan)  
"Dude watch it!" He looked annoyed I looked around and noticed that I was in front of his cabin, his siblings streamed out of the cabin to see what was going on (there is 9 campers in that cabin all together).  
"Sorry, hey do you know where Annabeth is"  
"Do you know how big this camp is" Ryan sasses back.  
"What?" I still wasn't sure where this was going.  
"Do you know how many Annabeths are in this camp".  
I huffed a bit, I said I was sorry!  
I raced away and started to sprint to my cabin,   
"Hey take your dog with you"  
I turned my head and said, "thanks for volunteering to watch her"  
"JACKSON!"   
I laugh a bit, I may have barely known the dude but it still is fun to mess around with people.  
I slammed the door to my cabin and wasn't surprised when I saw Time there waiting for me.  
"Sup, what's my first move"  
"We have to decide which of my sister is the best to look for" Time said.  
I walked by my nightstand and sat down, "so fill me in on your sisters and their location"  
Time focus on the wall before saying "space is in the tesseract which is right now stuck in Asgard. Mind is being used by a avengers so for now we leave it as it is until there is a way to safely extracted it. Soul prefers staying in solitude places, but Mind is close to her so she would know where Soul is"  
"But we can't get them all first?"  
"Correct. Power is out of reach on a planet far away, so until we access my sister Space we can not reach her. That leaves us to the youngest, Reality."  
"Which is where"  
"Reality was obtained by a man called 'the collector', but when Power came near her reach she was able to use another being to become a bomb of pure power freeing Reality. Power and Reality are still close as it seems."  
"So reality is lost" I stopped a moment before saying "never thought I would say that".  
"There is this women known as Jane Foster, she came in contact with my Sister who is well known for being ruthless, yet my sister did not tear her apart. Question Jane Foster and perhaps find a clue to where Reality is."  
I gave a nod and Time came to me and handed me her stone, "guard this with your life, make it never come in contact with Thanos"  
With that said she disappeared, I felt slightly nervous, I can't lose this.  
I exit out of the cabin and started to look for a metal dragon, it didn't take me long to find it.  
Why, you ask, I am looking for Leo's dragon... Well because I need Leo and Leo is always near his pride.  
I was standing in front of the lake, Leo was training with his fire powers.  
"Hey Leo, I need your help"  
Leo nodded and ran over, "let me guess, you need some outrageous thing... Or am I going to meet your uncle yet"  
I shrugged my shoulder, should I bring Leo along with me? Or at least one of the seven, maybe Nico (right after I strangle him).  
"No, quest, don't know if I am going solo or not yet"  
Leo nodes before pulling out a hammer and aimlessly tossing it in the air before catching it.  
"Look don't touch," I merely said as I held the time stone, not knowing if Leo needed permission or something.  
"It's a infinity stone, I need to keep it contained and close, in a way where I can't lose it."  
"Don't know what a infinity stone is, but by the sound it may be competing with my level of awesomeness. Also I have a few ideas, so do I have to be careful in touching it?"  
I nodded before Leo made a made shift charm holder.  
I put it in and wished him the best.  
So this Jane Foster girl is somewhere in Britain.  
I thought about how lonely I would feel going alone in this quest. Nope I am soooooo inviting two people to come along.  
Rachel seem like a good choice, with the whole her dad's rich and she's a oracle... But she is needed in camp.  
Leo seem good as well but he was super busy with the whole industrial upgrades in both camps.  
Piper might be able to spare some time... Along with hazel.  
But if I bring Hazel do I really want to deal with a cursing horse?  
Nico I still want to strangle, but sadly shadow traveling is useful.  
Jason, Annabeth, and Frank can no way spare any time.  
Who do I chose.... I guess for now it's up to fates.  
For now I should rest and pack, the go out to save humanity..... Again, I thought to myself slightly annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n- another chapter done.  
> Okay so I need to people to come with Percy, it's up to all of your guys to decide.  
> You each can vote for three people and the top two will be selected  
> Here is the list below  
> Leo  
> Rachel  
> Hazel  
> Piper  
> Jason  
> Frank  
> Annabeth  
> Nico  
> Anyone else I forgot  
> Comment  
> Vote  
> Cooljoanna15 out


	15. To Deal with a Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THE STORY  
> -AT 10 PERCY WENT ON THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER BOLT  
> \- AT 11 HE WENT TO THE SEA OF MONSTERS  
> \- AT 11 DURING THE WINTER HE HELD THE SKY TO SAVE ANNABETH  
> -AT 12 HE FOUGHT HIS FIRST BATTLE  
> \- AT 13 HE LEAD THE GREEKS AGAINST KRONOS DEFENDING OLYMPUS  
> -AT 14 HE AND THE SEVEN DEFEATED GAEA (he fell in Tartarus alone)  
> Give thanks to SmartieQueen my beta reader.  
> On with the story!

To deal with a brat  
Percy's P.O.V  
After dinner during camp fire I followed Leo to a edge of a cabin, it made me feel like I was buying drugs or something.  
I couldn't help but add humor saying, "you got the stuff".  
Leo's eyes went wide before letting out a laugh.  
"You better hope calypso doesn't hear you, she'll force you to a intervention"  
I grinned at him saying "how's Calypso"  
He looked away with dreamy eyes before saying, "she kicked my butt this morning when I asked her if I could be a hellhound tamer".  
Why does he seem so happy with that?! Love's weird, in a good way I guess.  
Leo present me with a small box, "oh you shouldn't have" I said cheekily.  
Leo then presently threw it at my face as his face became rapidly red.  
I rubbed my forehead before opening the box and seeing the all powerful time stone in a watch.  
"Umm....."  
Noticing my reaction Leo said "you can't lose a watch if it's on your wrist, and you can alway tell time"  
I started to chuckle at the irony.  
"What!"   
I shook my head, "nothing, forgot to tell you that this is the Time infinity stone"  
He smile at the irony before asking "you going alone, 'cause I can alway assist"  
I thought for a while, a guy when a magic tool belt who is great at building and has fire powers did sound tempting. I also heard Piper say once that Leo can make tacos from it so food is taken care of, also these days I do need some humor.  
I shrugged saying "sure, meet me at the art center after breakfast"  
"Wait you going at a quest"  
I turn to see Nico and Annabeth.  
"Ummm, yeah!"  
Nico frowned, he must of felt guilty after the whole Loki killing me thing happened... To bad I'm still strangling him.  
Living up to my threat I let out a growl and tackled Nico, but he must've seen it in my eyes so he back away and tried to run into a shadow.  
"Hell no" I proclaimed as I went in Leo's tool belt, much to his protest and pulled out a flashlight, shining it at the shadow.  
Nico face planted to the floor- I winced a little in sympathy- before I brought up a smirk and said, "I found your weakness hades' son....... A FLASHLIGHT".  
Then I.... Well.... Strangled him.  
Of course Annabeth came over and judo flipped me, "calm down seaweed brain".  
I calmed down and Annabeth said with her arms folded on her chest, "you say sorry to Nico for almost strangling him to death"  
I pouted before turning to Nico and saying, "sorry".  
Nico nodded and shakily got up, "so this quest" he coughed out.  
"Yeah... Wanna come?"  
He smiled a bit before saying, "yeah sure, art center after breakfast right?"  
I gave a nod and put on the watch, "I need to head to New York right now and grab something that might be useful.  
"Wait how are we going" Leo ask.  
I smiled and said, "first class jet". Now don't worry, Zeus wouldn't blast me out of the sky, he wouldn't dare due to the universe at stake... Unless he doesn't know.  
My friends gaped as I ran away screaming, "MY UNCLE'S A BILLIONAIRE"  
Time lapse   
I was sitting down with a metal suitcase under my seat.  
Waiting for the jet to go is painstakingly boring, Leo was content with watching from a laptop a movie about some guy stuck on Mars growing potatoes. Nico was playing some game with an intense look on his face I leaned over to see what game he was playing...... It was that new game 'the culling', I think it's about people killing each other in some arena.  
"Really Nico....... life isn't good enough for you" he jumped up and shushed me before going back and... Talking?  
Oh right, he has headphones on and is playing with someone in a team.  
"Who's your teammate"  
He gave me a annoyed look before saying, "Conner".  
I got bored after that conversation and poked Leo, he looked up smiling with a familiar glint in his eyes.  
"What are you thinking?"  
"I'm thinking about how Calypso and I could live in Mars and grow potatoes for a living"  
I raised a eyebrow before saying, "and I think she is going to kick your butt again if she hears that"  
I got up to look for the adult who was in charge of flying us to Britain.  
I saw the woman, she had shield logo on her jacket along with eyes that had a scary flame to them, she also wore her hair in a high ponytail.  
"I'm Agent Stone, I'll be escorting you to your.... Quest"  
Ohhhh a demigod agent.... Wait what's shield doing in my business!  
I voiced out my thought and she rolled her eyes as if it was saying for me to stop being a baby.  
She moved me towards a monitor where I saw my uncle there waving.  
"So just to make sure you're safe"  
"TONY"  
"What, I wanted to just give you a bodyguard but then Tasha-"  
"I decide it would be best for shield to keep an eye on you" Natasha said as she swung into view with a neutral face.  
"When you mean you, you mean Fury" Tony pointed out.  
Natasha gave Tony a cold look, "I am still a shield agent".  
Tony looked irritated and said, "you like stating stupid facts! well then hear these facts."  
Natasha looked at him unamused, I felt slightly worry for him.  
"1+1=2.  
2+2=4  
3+3=6  
And you're still a little bi-"  
A hand lunged and muffled Tony's words  
"At least watch your language around your nephew Tony".  
"Oh come on, he's a big boy" Tony exclaimed.  
I took that as a opening and pointed out, "yes I am a big boy meaning I don't need to be monitor 24/7"  
They all started to protest but I just shut down the monitor.  
I swung the chair I was in and decide to questioned Agent Stone, but she already cut me off by raising her hand.   
"Okay twinkletoes (her eyes soften for a moment saying that) first up I'm a daughter of Ares so I'm going to say this once. GET. YOUR. BUTT. IN. A. SEAT. NOW."  
I hurried to my seat alerting Nico and Leo that we were about to lift off.  
30 minutes later we were in the air, Leo started to move around his chair tapping his foot and Building something with his hand.  
Nico just focused on me and said, "so this reality stone is pretty powerful"  
"Yep" I said as I looked at my watch that held the time stone.  
"And this Jane Foster girl is your only lead"  
"Yep"  
"Isn't she like.... Thor's girlfriend or something"  
"Yep"  
I swear Nico was acting like a kid asking annoying questions.  
"Isn't Thor you uncle and all"  
I jerked towards him saying, "Nico I will seriously start strangling you again if you don't shut up.  
Nico decided to listen to my demand and simply went to sleep, lucky him.  
Surprisingly enough were landed in Britain 4 hours later   
Agent Stone stopped me on the way out saying she wanted to talk.  
I stood before her before she said, "I knew your mom....... She was a great woman. We use to be close friends until I joined shield, can't help but notice that you have your mother's light in you eyes"  
(A.n- anyone remember Gwen (really name Gwendolyn) Stone from gathering frost?)  
I felt unresponsive, in front of me was a friend of my mom, I move on from her dead but there was still that ache in my heart.  
"I'll keep in touch with you. Oh and sorry for calling you twinkletoes, that name is reserved for your mom"  
I smile and shook her hand before catching up with Nico and Leo.  
"So" Leo let out, "good old Bristol in Britain".  
"Yeah. Hey do you guys think I should use my British accent just because"  
Leo jumped up spin around before saying, "hell ya!"  
Nico went straight to the point of the quest saying, "let's get a cab to that university already".  
I nodded and we all loaded up on a cab during our ride Nico was going over ways of convincing Jane Foster to help us.  
"-or we could say we met Thor, even if we never did, or we can say that we are eager student, or use the mist"  
I interrupt saying, "or I can say 'hi am Tony Stark's Nephew, yes the mysterious one that was released in media five days ago, yeah I'm sure I can help you meet Thor again."  
Nico gave me a look while Leo said, "let's go with that one, Oh but let me butter her up by saying I am flammable"  
"Why would you reveal that!" Nico cry out.  
We both gave each other a look before turning to Nico saying in unison   
"Because we can"  
"URRGG" Nico groaned.  
1 hour  
As it turned out we found Jane Foster in a park with two other people, sitting on a bench she look up in the sky giving a dreamy expression.  
Another girl was taking a selfie with what I assumed is her boyfriend.  
Leo was about to go forward when Nico stopped him saying, "no giving her a heart attack"  
"Okay okay" said Leo, "I'm just going to Yolo it"  
"Me too" I said before dragging Nico with us as we made our way forward towards the other group.  
Ironically enough the girl with glasses had her phone playing the song light em up.  
Leo gave a pleading look to Nico as if saying silently, 'this is destiny let me lit myself on fire'.  
Nico stomped on Leo's foot.  
Jane Foster stared at us in a question look.  
I decide to talk first, "um Jane Foster right", but I already knew it was her.  
She nodded saying "yeah and you are", I cast a glance to the other girl and boy, they were talking to Leo.  
I took a quick breath before saying proudly, "Percy Jackson nephew of Tony Stark."  
She froze and open her mouth but then she closed it and open it again.   
Nico decide take it from there and said, "Ma'am the world could be in danger and we need your help in saving it"  
She narrowed her eyes before saying, "how do I not know your lying"  
I felt heat by my side and I jumped to the side just in time to see Leo engulfed in flames scream out, "AND LIGHT E'M UP UP UP, LIGHT EM UP UP UP, LIGHT EM UP UP. I'M ON FIRE!!"  
The other girl was cheering him on before turning briefly to Jane saying, "this kid wasn't kidding when he said he's flammable"  
Let's just say Jane was officially convince and she took us to a lab.  
She turned with a excited glint in her eyes saying, "tell me everything".  
I let Nico explain the whole demigod thing since she experience some of it, Nico made it clear that they can't tell anyone about this.... Then conveniently mention that he is a son of Hades.  
She heard about what really happened to Loki so when I said that I was his son she look at me with sympathy.  
I look away careful from her gaze but listen attentively as she explained what happen with the reality stone.  
At the end I frowned, Time said that power freed reality from this collector dude and by how it sounds the reality stone acts like a parasite... A powerful one.  
But why did it stay in that rock place until Jane touched it, and why didn't reality tear apart Jane.  
Time told me how brutal reality is, I brush my watch and tap into my Time powers looking at Jane seeing her memory of her experience.  
I heard laughter in my head, I snapped my head toward Jane, that laughter was really.  
I frown silently taking Jane's hand examining it, she looked nervous.  
The way Time described reality was that she acted like a brat, a spoiled one.  
I heard a voice in my head,   
"who you calling a brat mortal"  
I jump back in shock letting out a startled shout.  
"Stay back from her!"  
Nico and Leo immediately backed up do did Darcy and Ivan.  
Jane stood up uncertain, "W-What's wrong"  
I cursed in Greek.  
"What's wrong Percy?" Nico questioned sword in his hand, Leo look around for a attack with a hammer in his left hand; his right hand on fire.  
"That stupid parasite went back in Jane."  
Jane let out a gasp, "what! No way is it going to kill me".  
"I don't know let's ask the damn brat" I said in rage, the Reality stone was risking a woman's life just for drama.  
As if reality heard me she let red smoke come out of Jane who looked like she was having a panic attack.  
The smoke surrounded the room as a laughter was let out.  
Leo spoke out "Um.. Miss reality, your sister time send us so if you could just-"  
The voice growled at the mention of Time and a body appeared in the smoke.  
"SHUT UP"  
Her voice sounded like a 12 year old, she even looked like one  
"Don't you dare mention that stupid idiot Time!"  
"Of course" Nico said trying to reassure the powerful bratty being.  
The being just glared at Nico as if saying, 'one more word and you're dead'  
I took over saying, "So to break the ice why are you try to kill Jane here".  
She smiled in a sickly sweet way before saying, "kill her? Why would I kill her? After I have done so much".  
"W-what are you talking about" Jane said, I noticed that she had creep near Nico.  
"Oh well.... Let's just say when I first saw you- it had being thousands of years alone with no one- I was quite surprised to see someone filled with so much..... Troubles in life, I decide to help you", reality turn to Nico and smirk.  
Nico gasp and grab Jane by the arm staring deep in her eyes.  
I knew what he was doing, he was soul searching seeing anything wrong with her-  
Nico let out a growl and said, "you tied her lifespan to someone else!"  
Nico pointed his sword at Reality, forgetting for a moment that she was all powerful, "who did you tie her lifespan too".  
Reality ignored Nico and look at Jane with a hungry smile, "what do you think girl..... Who do you hope I extend your lifespan to meet?".  
Jane froze and brought a hand to her mouth -tears of disbelief? Joy? Hint of sadness? Somewhere In her eyes- before she utter one word in a whisper,  
"Thor!"  
Reality face lit up and she smile a smile of excite as Jane was tumbled with so many emotions.  
Wait... A idea form in my head as I figure why reality did that, and that reason made me hate her more.  
"You were alone for thousands of years. You were bored. You knew that letting Jane live as long as Thor would bring Drama and even more troubles to her life.... You got ... Bored and decide to play God and mess around with 'lowly' mortals life..... And you know what!"  
Reality turned her head to the side in curiously before I said,  
"You're just one spoiled little girl who acts like a brat"  
She let out a screech as her eyes darken and slammed me into the wall with incredible force.  
"Wait!? you want to see your sister power again right?" Leo blurted out before she could kill me.  
Reality dropped me and stalked Leo snarling as he continue, "and mind, soul, spa-"  
"I could care less about them" snapped reality, "we each have strong bonds, Time with spaces. Mind with soul. Finally power with reality"  
Leo squeal a bit as Reality corners him to a wall, I cast a glance to the side to see Jane Darcy and Ivan behind Nico who cautious looked at me as if saying, 'do I like.... Attack her or something'.  
"We can get you back with you favorite sister Power, didn't she like save you from this collector dude!"  
Reality look up thoughtfully, "she was always kind to me. She had the weird slave girl become a bomb of pure power once that idiot slave girl tried to hold Power. Power sought it as the perfect opportunity to free me from my imprisonment."  
She back away, "okay get me to my sister Power, but what do you want in return"  
I spoke up saying, "you staying far away from Thanos"  
Reality turned and hissed at the name before laughing cruelly, "consider that done mortal, Thanos is one being with too much drama" and with that said she said  
"Only you may hold me boy any other and I will drain them from reality".  
With that finally said she transformed into red stone which I proceed to pick up and put in my pocket.  
I looked at the gang before saying, "we may have to explain some things to you Jane"  
"Yeah like you can totally marry that Thor dude now" Leo explain.  
"LEO!" Nico and I yelled out as Jane look like she was in cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n- yep another chapter done. Also they have the reality stone back now, what do you think? Did I capture what reality would act like we'll enough? I hope I didn't lost you guys.  
> also what happens if Percy went back in time before Loki and Sally dated! What do you guys think?  
> Tell me if your lost or not.  
> Comment.  
> Vote.  
> Cooljoanna16 (YEAHHHHH 16) out


	16. To Deal with a amnesiac and a introvert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THE STORY  
> -AT 10 PERCY WENT ON THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER BOLT  
> \- AT 11 HE WENT TO THE SEA OF MONSTERS  
> \- AT 11 DURING THE WINTER HE HELD THE SKY TO SAVE ANNABETH  
> -AT 12 HE FOUGHT HIS FIRST BATTLE  
> \- AT 13 HE LEAD THE GREEKS AGAINST KRONOS DEFENDING OLYMPUS  
> -AT 14 HE AND THE SEVEN DEFEATED GAEA (he fell in Tartarus alone)  
> On with the story  
> To deal with a amnesiac and a introvert

Percy's P.O.V  
Nico stayed behind to help Jane in understanding her extra extended (for about a couple thousand years) life.  
Leo and I went back to the good old USA, of course after giving Nico a way back home and extra money.  
I still had my metal suitcase with me when Leo gasped.  
"Wait! Did you really bring a ironman suitcase with you!!!!"  
I jerk back in surprise, "how did you know?"  
"I saw the video of Ironman and his suit case when he was fighting this whip dude"  
Leo went and seize a laptop saying "so once this jet drops us off, where are we heading?"  
"Oh, we're heading to the avenger tower"  
Leo's fingers froze above the keyboard.  
I brought out the reality stone and said, "hey you can come out"  
Ironically enough reality formed into her 12 year old form and sat next to Leo, much to his luck.  
"When our we going to get Power" reality huffed, her arms were crossed on her chest.  
"Once we get space we will be able to travel to power's location" I said,taken up a magazine in full intend to read it and not listen to reality as she let out a groan of disapproval.  
"How are you even going to speak to her, she wouldn't get what you said."  
"Whatch mean?" Leo question as he tried to sunk deep in his seat.  
She rolled her eyes, "her memory is like a goldfish... After 20 seconds she forgets! She is likeso stupid."  
"That's not very nice" Leo imputed.  
I thought back to what reality said, how would reach Power if Space can't remember where to go. She can go anywhere but can't remember anything?  
Time appear next to me, and just for a second I felt relive, the mature infinity stone was here now- but that feeling made a disappearance when I saw reality's murder fill expression.  
"What's that THING doing here" Reality said.  
I looked harshly at Reality, "she's your sister, your OLDER sister"  
She let out a growl and said, "That freak is no sister to me".  
Time look briefly at Reality- who falter in glaring when she saw time's expression not changing- Time then address me saying, "Do not be at unease champion, Reality is one who enjoys strong reactions in emotions' thus making her the one to act strongly in emotion."  
Reality had a sneer in her face as she stood up a march to the bathroom.  
I couldn't help but feel a little bad for Reality, Time is her older sister but she doesn't have emotions and having a sister who can not love or care for her might cause he to despise Time.  
I don't know what overcame me but as I ponder I got up and followed Reality, she rushed past he bathroom and into the serves area where the attendants would of worked in.  
She scowled as she went through the the cabinets.  
"Ummm listen" I said as she face away from me, "I Know Time can Be a little harsh without knowing but she can be pretty fair"  
At that Reality gave out a laugh, it's sound filled with wistfulness and weariness.  
But that sound betrayed her anger expression as she turned and glared at me,  
"You don't know Time like I do. She believes in duty of survival, she would be a computer in a game, she would brutal go and win knowing everything. She doesn't care about lying or cheating as long as she wins. SHE HAS NO MORALS!"  
I gave a hard stare at her and said, "she would never lie?" But I found myself questioning.  
reality saw my reaction and said in a surprisingly soft voice, "Reality is meant to be harsh, if I wasn't.... then people would die in stupidity, I'm am like- seriously- the only level-headed person in the universe. Time can't feel emotion..... But I can't tell a lie... I can't hide from the truth... The cold hard truth. That's me, I'm am not a coward... I can't be a coward I am unable to. So trust me when I say that I can't lie but Time can, Trust me when I say I am more trustworthy then all of the other infinity Stones..just-"  
She huffed and pushed me away.  
She said in a cold voice, "just tell me when we get to the avenger know as Vision, I will extract the mind stone painlessly and bend reality so that he can live on a prototype mind stone."  
"Can you really do that"  
She raise her eyebrow and said, "we're infinity stones.... We have infinite power in our domains". With that she walked back to the room sitting far away from Time and Leo, looking out of the window with a fierce glare on her face.  
I sat down looking out of the window.... Were all infinity stones trapped in a hopeless situation in life. Hear both side make me think for a while, but in brought me to no conclusion on what to do.  
Four hours later  
I took a quick nap but a shield agent alert the group that we arrived at New York City.  
After a hour  Leo and I were in the elevator of the avenger tower heading up to the avenger lab guessing that Tony was up there.  
Reality stone was in my pocket and time was in my magical watch.  
Leo was still which was rare and staring at the door hoping that it would open soon.  
It open and that's when Leo rocked out and squeal as he saw Tony Stark working on something, he hovered around my uncle talking extremely fast that is was like a new language.  
Tony raise a eyebrow and cast a glance at me in question.  
"I take it the mission went smoothly" Tony concluded.  
Leo took a breath before saying, "we may have, not on purpose, made that Jane Foster chick  a lifespan extend to a couple thousand years"  
Tony eyes widen a bit before joking, "accidents happen, some happen to be really cool".  
"We need to talk to Vision Tony?" I said getting straight to the point.  
"Visions at a shield base with the other avengers in training, but if your took that infinity stone would Visions umm... You know.... Shut down?"  
"Naw we can bend reality around that" Leo said before looking over some holographic blueprints, which Tony promptly swiped away.  
"Okay, so who's the scrawny kid".  
"Leo sir, just you biggest fan."  
"Ohhhhh" Tony said in understanding before holding a smug look.  
"So wanna use you suit to go there, I'll come along" Tony said, focusing on me.  
"Sure" I said, Turning to Leo I said "you mind sticking around here"  
Love looked around lab, "ahhh.... No,no. It's cool. I'll just slow you down and stuff" he pause looking around the room in excitement, "yep just leave me behind, I'll just be dead weight".  
Tony looked slightly worried but I assured him that Leo would not do anything wrong, and I assured Leo that I will in fact kill him if he did something wrong.  
10 minutes later I was flying in the sky freaking out, it was such a freaking high drop.  
Tony laughed at me saying, "can you go faster then that?"  
I stuck out my tongue even though he could not see it then looked down, BIG MISTAKE. I freaked out not because of the height but because I was doing something clearly stupid that would kill me.  
I cling on to Tony's leg.  
"Hey!" Protested Tony as he tried to balance in the air, truth be told Tony guide me careful flying above me saying he would grab me if I would fail to fly correctly.  
1 full hour of hyperventilating in the air later and we made it to the base, I quickly deactivate the suit and hugged the ground vowing to never go up the air again.  
Yeah you might say, "hey you flew in the air with blackjack with NO armor before, well you try to wear a heavy suit on top of a building and just say, "don't worry, I'll just walk off the building and this Heavy suit will total fly".  
IT GOES AGAINST MY INSTICTS.  
To be honest it did not take very long to find vision as Tony went to explain to shield that he just decide to crash here for no good reason and not because the universe is in danger.  
Surprisingly Vision was incredible reasonable and allowed the ever rude Reality to extract the mind stone without killing him, at the end of the process Vision had a new minor power stone on his head.  
I pocket the mind stone before pacing myself to go outside and meet Tony again.  
Tony was arguing with some shield agent but as I approach the shield agent snapped her head toward me and narrowed her eyes.  
"You must be Tony's Nephew"  
I gave a nod and shook her hand, "Percy Jackson".  
"I know" she said, "I read you files"  
She read my...... Ohhhhhh, yeah that's awkward.  
She straight even more and brushed off invisible dirt of her uniform before saying, "I am agent Maria, stay away from a terrorist list and I might not have to meet you again" she briskly walked away.  
I once again said goodbye to Tony, warning him that he might have to watch over Jane Foster before sprinting across the long lawn and going into the wood.  
I don't know why but I felt pretty out of touch from the mythological world, it's been forever since I went in the woods that could be filled with a lot of monsters. But don't worry none are going to attack me, there has been no attacks so far because of the mist fail, monsters along with the gods don't want to be discovered by mortals.  
It was extremely quiet and that's when I heard a quiet shy voice that said  
"Hi"  
I turn to see what I assume was the mind stones form.  
She looked like a teen(maybe Irish), she had thick wide glasses that look good in her and pale white skin. One half of her head was orange the other was ice blue but I was tied into one braids tail that mix the two colors together, her eyes were hard to see because she shyly keep on looking away.  
But for a second, she made eye contract with me, her eyes were light green and it held high intelligence but she quickly looked away.  
"And you are?" She said in a small voice.  
"Percy Jackson" I said gently, feeling that if I made a sudden move she would run gracefully away like a deer.  
"I know why you here I can see it in your mind"  
I was about to answer when I heard a harsh laugh, Mind jump up startled and we both turn to see Reality.  
"Hello older sister, been a while where have you been" Reality rudely said as she seem to have a interest at her nails.  
Mind looked down and said with a sad voice, "I got captured by Tha- Thanos before the frost giant Loki lost me"  
Reality froze before looking at Mind with slight pity, but then she had her face blank with no emotion.  
"Well..." I said trying to ease the tension, "Mind do you have a way to Asgard?"  
Mind looked thoughtful, she had her head tilted to one side as her mind grew thinking.  
"I have the safest way, assuming Reality is able to make a minor convergence"  
"Sure" Reality sarcastic smiled, "those worst think that could happen is a collapse realm or two".  
"Yeah that might not be worth it" I said agreeing with Reality.  
Mind started to talk to Reality in some older time language for some time before Reality said, "okay...... That might work"  
Reality cracked her knuckles and grab Mind and Me, she concentrated with her eyes close and the next think I knew I was falling down a gateway between realm right on top of Asgard, I crash into some market stand.  
Immediately I was confronted by a angry merchant who stopped and looked at me mouth agape, "Prince Loki?".  
I tense, of course I had to forget that I look like my dad a bit.  
"Loki I see no Loki young one" Reality said looking dead into the man's eyes.  
"Ye-yes I see no Prince Loki." Said the man in a slightly confused voice.  
I grab Reality and Mind and we ran off to find the palace (which was easy to find considering that I was on the highest ground makings get it the tallest building to look at.  
"Looks beautiful with all this gold" I commented.  
Reality ruined the complied by saying, "gold may look nice and treated with respect but it is still weak compared to steel..... Why else does your father keeping calling Thor the golden boy, it's a well hidden insult."  
I knew Reality was telling the truth now but I still didn't want to believe that... I mean I saw Thor on tv and the guy was build for a fort.  
When we arrived Reality assured us that she conceal us from everyone, we went to look for the vault that held the tesseract  that held the space infinity stone.  
I peek at one door and froze, I saw my dad Loki in a room with Thor and some other people.  
The people were talking lightly attempting to bring Loki in the conversation but My father merely look at a charm in his head with a sad expressing.  
It was my emerald charm, he must of took it as a reminder of me when I was.... Dead.  
Guilty I turn away with Mind looking conflicted  at Loki while Reality look at me carefully.  
We walk away in silence before Mind whisper "that poor man's mind".  
We arrived at the vault and was able to quickly extract Space who took a form of a teen with blue highlights and eyeliner get with pierces but she look super nice, she was also knock out cold so mind tried to stir her.  
We had another infinity stone, yet a felt empty thinking back at Loki.  
"You need him, stupid" Reality said, "he's your father, he's in pain and you still care so naturally if he's in pain you are in pain".  
I ignored her knowing fully well she was telling the truth.  
Space woke up with wide eyes, she reminded me of a newborn looking into the world with wonder, she stretch her arms and legs and got up, with wide happy eyes she jump up as if testing the air.  
Then she quickly went to me putting her face closely to mines looking into my eyes before smiling a contagious smile.  
"Oh hey there! I'm Space what's up!" She back up and spun in circles, "I'm free and can move my legs. This is like the BEST.DAY. EVER!"  
I smile at her happiness, "cool I'm Percy Jackson. can you take us back to earth so you can see your sister Time?"  
"Sure why not?" She said smiling again before giving me a peace sign and smile.  
"Sooooo..." I said, "we going to earth"  
Space frown a bit before mumbling, "earth....earth....earth....I heard that name before...." She look up thoughtful at me and said, "oh hello there and you are?"  
Reality let out a harsh laugh before saying, "you forget Percy? Space is the one that can't remember stuff for a long time"  
My shoulder snag, of course space had short term memory, because then it would just be too easy.  
"Looks like we're going my way again," reality said.  
I let out a groan.  
"Don't worry" Mind try to reassure gently, "as long as reality stays focus, the realms wouldn't collapse"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n- yep another chapter done. Sorry for the late update, I think my beta reader is a bit busy so I had to try and prove read the chapter myself. Anyway I have a question for you guys.....  
> Should Percy and Loki meet again  
> Or should Percy and Loki not meet yet?  
> Tell me if you like it or not  
> Comment  
> Vote  
> Cooljoanna16 out


	17. To Deal With the Wise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To deal with the wise  
> THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THE STORY  
> -AT ww10 PERCY WENT ON THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER BOLT  
> \- AT 11 HE WENT TO THE SEA OF MONSTERS  
> \- AT 11 DURING THE WINTER HE HELD THE SKY TO SAVE ANNABETH  
> -AT 12 HE FOUGHT HIS FIRST BATTLE  
> \- AT 13 HE LEAD THE GREEKS AGAINST KRONOS DEFENDING OLYMPUS  
> -AT 14 HE AND THE SEVEN DEFEATED GAEA (he fell in Tartarus alone)  
> On with the story

Percy's P.O.V  
Is it wrong to hate Reality's way if traveling and the fact that she acts cold?  
Is it wrong to dislike Mind for being so quiet that I sometimes had to look around to see if I lost her or not?  
Is it wrong to get tired of Time and that fact that she can be super dull.  
Is is wrong to be exhausted with Space's constant chit chat.  
Is it wrong to be scare of how Power and Soul would act like when I reach then?  
Because right now I am sitting in my cabin surround by the all powerful beings as they caused chaos in my cabin.  
CRASH  
"That's it, I'm done. Reality? Space? Come on you two let's get Soul and Power and get this over with."  
Reality smiled brightly as Space turn to me with a excite smile.  
"Wow this is so cool, we get to see Power and Soul!!! Who are they again?"  
"Your sisters." Time state with her legs folded on top of a bed, but she had a hinted smile.  
Wait. A SMILE!!!!???  
"OH MY GOSH! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH TIME" I said as I pointed at her.  
She roll her eyes slightly! there see! She is showing emotion.  
"Percy Jackson" She stated.  
"Among are sisters there are bonds. My bond is with space, her affection in my presence is slowly affecting me. She is lending me emotion, the very thing I lack, though it is done in a slow process."  
"How come Space isn't changing" I question, I mean if space can have some memory that would make my life a whole lot easier.  
Time shrugged, "it could be that I am older so I would gain emotion fast or...."  
"Or what"   
Time raise a eyebrow at Space who was tapping the jars filled with glowing stones on the windowsill, "she may have forgotten how".  
I banged my head against a wall.  
Thor P.O.V /third P.O.V(a,n- yep it's time to see how Loki is)  
Sitting in the yard of the arena where scattering around the place where pairs of fighter practicing Thor was pondering on what was too be done.  
Just as he was deep in thought Sif came towards Thor offering a spar.   
Thor merely shook his head frowning, by then The warrior three had made their way there.  
"Why so sad lad?" Volstagg exclaimed.  
"You ask me" Fandral says "If you're still sad about Loki you really shouldn't, everyone saw him in the market place"  
Startled, Thor turn to Fandral in disbelieve, Loki in a market place in the open.  
Even if Loki was better why would he want to go to a public place, Loki favored solitary over company. Unless Loki feels unsafe and seeks out company.  
"Are you certain you saw Loki at the market place"  
Fandral, suddenly, look uneasy before admittedly saying that he only heard about it but never saw Loki himself.  
Thor got up, up to this point is would be unwise to let go of every small sign Loki would show or do..... Up to this point Thor believe that everything Loki did had double meaning.  
It would be unwise to ignore Loki.  
So Thor got up and went out to look for Loki, he headed to the library expecting to find Loki.  
But then quickly remember how grant the palace library, groaning Thor started to walk around the tall and elegant bookcases filled with old and new books alike.  
"Thor?"  
Thor turn to see Loki leaning against a bookcase giving a amused look.  
"How did you know I was here"  
"You groan of boredom was heard through the place".  
Shaking his head Thor said "of course. But brother I must ask what you were looking for in the market place".  
Loki frowned, "market place?" He walk by Thor and into an opening to where tables and chairs were scattered around. Loki sat by a large windowsill that had enough room for Loki to Perch and lean back against a cushion to look at the marvelous view of Asgard.  
"I assure you I was here this whole time..... Thinking." Loki said as his face became crestfallen.  
"Loki there were several eyewitness that you were there. Do you think Thanos send one of his minions here to ruin your name?"  
"What's left to be ruin" Loki mourn, "but I suppose you're right, but it could be a misunderstanding."  
Loki's P.O.V  
Wearing cloaks to hid ourselves, much to Thor disapproval claiming it would be easier if we reveal that we were princes, We were at the market place.  
I stood at the end of a fruit stand trying to look interest at the fruit when I felt an odd pressure against my head.  
I made my way to a partial spot which seems to be a gap of magic, did someone teleport here? Interest enticing me I look around to see a merchant selling his goods from a cart.  
I made my way up to him and question him saying if there were any strange events recent here.  
The merchant look nervous and rub his hands before saying in a hush tone  
"Other than seeing Prince Loki?".  
I had to hold back my amusement, if only he knew who was under the cloak.  
"Yes, I heard some rumors and I was wondering" I pick up some piece of metal from his cart examining it "if there is someone here to confirm it".  
The man said "at first I thought it was Prince Loki, he was a splitting image.. Unless if you count the eyes, and the fact that he had shorter hair and was younger."  
I frown, a child, I felt a pang of sadness at the mention of a child. Percy was a lively soul in life until I was forced to kill him.  
I was snap back into thought as the merchant continue saying, "the strangest part was that he was wearing the weirdest of clothing, he was accompanied by two girls. One had strange style of glasses(yes Asgard had glasses but it was usually for the elderly not the young.) and two different hair colors. Then there was a redhead with..... Well I don't remember her eye color but I believe she is some type of witch, she had me almost forget about this until the next day!"  
I was filled with confusing, but thank the man giving him a tip for information.  
Making my way to Thor I pass the test information over.  
Thor look thoughtful and was about to say something, but he stop and look at me, "Brother, are you alright? Are you sure you want to continue, I understand if you want to do something else"  
I shook my head, the last thing I need was to be alone.  
Thor then took lead as I followed but we were soon stop by a messenger boy,  
"Ummm are you Prince Thor?".  
"yes little one"  
"Heimdall said I would find you here. He told me to tell you to go to the bridge, he wishes to bring you news about someone called Lady Jane".  
Thor pale before saying, "anything bad?"  
"I do not know Sir- I mean Prince".  
Thor starts to walk away quickly, I caught up seeing Thor distress face. I have to admit that even though I don't really like The mortal, she did had the guts to slap me in the face for the name of New York.  
Thor stop and look apologetic and swung his hammer around looking slightly up before saying, "I apologize brother I must go to Heimdall as fast as I can".  
With that said Thor flew away with his hammer.  
Everyone around look at me and realized that it was me Loki.  
You see the nobles always hated me, but the people they love me (it's the other way around for Thor but the people really couldn't say anything). It was because of me that there were no poor people in Asgard, I believe around 800 years ago Odin trust me to remake the system to prevent a civil war from brewing.  
I was brought back to reality when some of the people came forward to talk and ask if I was alright. The children carried happy smiles, while others carried sympathy. The ones that I could identify as parents gave me a look fill with empathy.  
They heard about what happen to my son, which even though I know they meant well, it still fill me with rage at how the news was spread through gossip.  
I huff and made my way towards the bridge wondering on how to get back at Thor.  
I check to see if Percy's charm was still with me and was relieved that it was still safely resting in my pocket.  
As I near the bifrost I heard Thor and Heimdall talking.  
"But did this.... Shadow injure her Heimdall?"  
"I do not know, I could not identify this shadow but it has left her company Prince."  
"What is this all about" I said after casting a glare at Thor for ditching me.  
Thor spoke saying, "Jane could be in danger again, Heimdall could not see her again for a while because a shadow fell over her (A.N- one word for you.... Nico). Heimdall I must see her to see how she is."  
"I will assist as well" I said, but inside my reason was to find Percy's body in the ocean (though I was fairly certain that Poseidon retrieve my son's body), I was going to give my son proper burial. Then I was going to march to Hades and demand to see my son and wife.  
I know, reckless but I didn't care.  
A hand grip my shoulder, shaking me out of though. It was Thor.  
"Ready brother?"  
I gave a nod, guessing that during my musing Thor must of convince Heimdall.  
It wasn't long before we made our way to the front of a house (fun fact about this land.... They have my accent!).  
Thor knock and one of Jane's mortal company.. Was it Darcy or something?  
Her eyes look slightly bulged when she saw me and she let out a breath  
"Hey it you again, sorry you look a lot like Percy. Then again he is your son... Do all your children look like you?"  
I did a double take along with Thor before growling angrily at Darcy, I was about to smith her where she stand when I realize.... How does Darcy know of my son?  
Did she know him?  
Instead of smithing her I merely grab her shoulder, look her in the eye and said, "WHAT!?"  
Her eyes widen and she look helplessly behind her.  
"Really Darcy, you couldn't keep ONE secret!"  
"What!? Wait why are you even surprise?"  
Jane pull Darcy away and smile brightly at Thor as if remembering something fantastic.  
Darcy just roll her eyes and said, "come on, even I can tell Percy needs his dad" she turn to me and said, "Percy was brought back to life and he is hunting these infinity stones to stop this purple Titan and I'm pretty sure he is going to need your help. I heard from that Italian boy that Percy was heading to New York".  
My mind was processing the information.  
Then Darcy open her mouth and said, "also Jane now can live for as long as you guys".  
I think both Thor and my face were laughable up to that point.  
Click.  
"Oh this is so going on snapchat".  
Percy's P.O.V  
Still banging my head against a wall.  
Reality look no better,  
"Are you kidding me right now!?" Reality demand at space, "you Forgot!"  
"Are you still even surprise?" I question as I made a thunk against the wall with my head.  
Time approach Space and said, "I could try and forcibly give her some memory"  
"YES!" Reality and I both shouted.  
"What would the side effect be?" Mind question.  
"Just go and ignore what Mind just said Time" I plead.  
Time did as I propose and concentrate towards Space lifting her hand ready to cast something when all Of a sudden Space spring up and said, "I remember".  
"OH COME ON, REALLY! NOW SHE REMEMBERS!" I shout out. Yeah, yeah, I know I was acting pretty dramatic.  
It wasn't long before we end up in the realm of Helheim.  
"Wait why are we here?" I question out loud.  
Reality roll her eyes before saying, "because Soul is here"  
"Of course" I said sarcastically "the land of the dead is the perfect place for the Soul infinity stone that represents life, silly me!"  
Reality look ready to pulverize me, just when I was about to run a loud call echo across the dead valley.  
“WHO GOES THERE” the voice came out   
in a raspy voice as if the user did not drink in a while, yet I fail to see how it was said extremely loud.  
“ummm, it is I Percy… Umm” I wonder to myself if I should use my mother's surname or lokison?  
“Did you forget your last name too?” Space said to me.  
Before I could answer a piercing voice broke through, as a gust of wind started to form skeletons together, “PERCY NO NAME, YOU ARE CHARGED FOR TRESPASSING”.  
I did not know what was worse getting arrested again or being know as Percy no name.  
Now I could of totally take on about 60 skeletons but this was like 200 of them, to be honest that was a little flattering for them to send that many soldier to me a no name.  
space gasp before saying “oh I think soul is playing hide and seek like last time” she pause to scratching her head, “or was it tag?”  
“Space” a gently voice sweep through.  
A body form in front of Space, it was a 18 year old with gray wind swept hair, but strangely it did not make her look old (a.n- a picture above in wattpad if you want to see how she looks).  
She had orange vibrate eyes as she seem to stare straight into my soul.  
“Well” she said dryly, “it seems we have much to catch up on”.   
She wave us over to follow her towards a dark grand castle.   
We were led to a room that was fill with a dim lit ligt. The fireplace seem pretty pitiful.  
Decorating the room was huge cozy chairs, soul rested in one and gesture us all to sit as well.  
“You came in concern for Thanos, I imagine you have questions, you may ask and I will answer to the very best.”  
I took a liking for Soul, she was pretty nice, too bad she didn't like to fight and all.  
“Okay, How about I get more information on Thanos”, I ask nicely.  
Soul frown and said, “Thanos soul was once sane, but that was a long time ago”  
I lean forward sensing a story as she continue saying, “he live in this plant of the Titans once, a different specie of Titans, and was actually pretty smart. He found the way never die. She pause and look at me waiting for any question I had, which I did had.  
“So he can live forever”.  
“No, he just can not die. There is a differences. Once his species died out he took desperate measures to meet the embrace of death, he took horrible ways of death in hope that he would stay dead. It fail, you see when you die your soul is release and eventual reused”  
“Reused?”  
“Yes. Even in the underworld eventually we just reset the souls that are in hell or at the place to where you did neither good nor bad. But instead of one day getting your old memories back, they are gone forever. I suspect that half of the result happen to the Titan to the point that….”  
“His soul is literally twisted and mess up” I finish in conclusion.  
She nodded.  
“Thanos is the result of a soul being slow destroy, meaning this is a evil spirit that was create and manifesting into a soul.”  
“Wait? So Thanos is also posses.”  
“Oh no!” Assure Soul, “this is Thanos, but his soul is corrupted and impure.”  
“So how do we fix this?”  
Soul shook her head and said, “the best that can be done is to extract his soul, take it apart and purify it, but due to the fact that he can not die… This process seems highly unlikely”.  
“So how can we defeat him?”  
“We can't” Soul said gravely, “we must trust the galaxy’s guardians”  
“What?” I said confuse.  
She offered a smile before saying, “come now, give me a half an hour and we will leave to retrieve Power. The most we can do is prevent Thanos from gaining our Stones.”  
???? P.O.V  
Strapping my hunting knives and putting my guns in its rightful holder.  
They call me the Hunter, I work for Thanos and only the strongest.  
In my spaceships I was heading to the planet that was ‘safeguarding and protecting’ the Power infinity Stone. Those officers of the law and rulers must be pretty stupid, their police forces had been destroyed by the executor! what makes them think they are able to defend such a powerful artifacts!  
But I really shouldn't complain, it just makes my job all the more easier. You see, the Power stone is also bait. Apparently those dusty old artifacts has a guardian, how The Mad Titan obtain that information is beyond me but my mission is clear.  
Obtain all Infinity Stones and this guardian and bring it all to Thanos.  
Excited for a hunt I looked ahead to my destination and glance at a box of equipment to deal with the Infinity stones.  
It's been awhile since I had fun chasing down my victim, smiling evil I let loose a chuckle.  
Yes, this will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- Another chapter done. Sorry for a late update. I had a slight writer's block but I got my bearings back in order. Hope you enjoy and I was thinking, just forming a idea, and want you feedback on this decision. I want to add some time travel to the story, nothing major.  
> Percy meeting his mom as a half blood, or his dad as a kid, or when his parents were JUST friends (that would be awkward), or when they started to just date. Should I do it? Idk, that's why I am asking your feedback on this.  
> Tell me if you like it or not.  
>  Comment.  
> Vote  
> Cooljoanna16 out


	18. To Deal with the Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To deal with the insane (short chapter)  
> THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THE STORY  
> -AT 10 PERCY WENT ON THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER BOLT  
> \- AT 11 HE WENT TO THE SEA OF MONSTERS  
> \- AT 11 DURING THE WINTER HE HELD THE SKY TO SAVE ANNABETH  
> -AT 12 HE FOUGHT HIS FIRST BATTLE  
> \- AT 13 HE LEAD THE GREEKS AGAINST KRONOS DEFENDING OLYMPUS  
> -AT 14 HE AND THE SEVEN DEFEATED GAEA (he fell in Tartarus alone)  
> On with the story

Percy's P.O.V  
Percy decide to just go back to camp, much to Reality's displeasure, instead of just going to retrieve Power.  
"I can't just go on ahead and Yolo it this, after I get Power I have to know where to go"  
"Of course" Time said, "you have to gather us all together and then we will together live in an isolated realm."  
Soul took over saying, "your adopted older sister Hel is perfect fine with bringing us all to her realm, a place Thanos has no entry too".  
"Oh" I stood facing them, "what about me, I can't just live there."  
"Umm, no, wel- erm- you see" Mind tried to say but Space broken in saying, "Time's Totally firing you".  
I froze, that was it?  
"Don't feel bad" Mind said.  
Reality just roll her eyes saying, "he's happy Mind, happy that this was not too hard".  
"You just Jinx it!," Space sang.  
I smile saying, "well, I'll miss you guys".  
Turning more serious I said, "Soul, Mind, and Reality, you guys are going to my-umm older sister’s realm. Space, you Time and I are going for Power."  
"WAIT A SECOND," Reality screeched, "Power is my sister, I should be there."  
"Reality, I think you know why I think we should split evenly".  
Reality huff and swore before giving in, claiming that I better bring back Power.  
After some time I was finally satisfied that everything was arranged I turn and left with a shoulder bag with me and two infinity stones in my possession.  
The planet that I came across (after 2 hours because even though Space gain some memory she still got easily distracted) may have once look beautiful but now it look like it gone through four rounds against a certain Titan of time and his painful weapon.  
Citizens of different races walk around, it had me briefly remember how the people of New York City act after two weeks from the invasion. Normal after something big happen. That had me slightly worried, did someone attack this place for the stone.  
Once in awhile I heard some people (or aliens) mention some group call the guardians of the Galaxy.   
Whatever the case is, I could come to the conclusion that the power stone is in this planet, most probably with higher form of justice.  
Don't get me wrong, I love justice and all but lately too the public justice seems to call me a terrorist.  
I saw a particularly large building which I can only assume it to be some type of town hall.  
"She's in there, I can just sense it" reality said behind me.  
.....wait....... Reality?????  
I turn and saw reality looking into the building with a hunger look filling her face.  
"YOU...WHAT..."  
She shhh telling me to shut up and get over it.  
"But how did you-?"  
"I gave you the backpack dummy, my stone is in there"  
I felt pretty stupid there, just when I thought my plan couldn't get any worst, a group of cops (well outer space cops) approach me, reality, and now time and space who decide to appear.  
"Put your hands in the arm stranger." One cop said as they all point their guns at us.  
"Why are they going to shoot at us" I whispered.  
Time frown, "they must of found our energy signature, but I conceal mine, so did reality-" we turn to Space.  
"What!? You can't just expect me to remember everything. I got problems people!"  
"You all do" I mutter darkly.  
"I Come In Peace" I shouted heroically as I got to my knees and raise my hands straight in the air.  
I rephrase it again saying "I mean- WE come in peace".  
"We do?" Question Reality.  
I glare at her.  
As we were walking towards the building in chains (thought I knew that I could easily escape) reality snap at one of the guards saying coldly, "Where do you think you are taking us". One guard briefly said, "Nova prime".  
(A.n- you guys can see where the power stone is in the movie guardians of the Galaxy )  
We came across a room in the building that had a screen that was used for the background of criminals pictures.  
"Time", I said in a warning tone, "I don't want to be proclaim a terrorist again"  
Space giggle, while Reality smirk, after five seconds Time huff and said, "fine I'll get this sort out".  
A women walk into the room with red lipstick and white hair tied to a bun, she had a okay police uniform and piercing eyes as she stare down at me.  
Must of been weird for her to stop what she was doing and come and deal with a teen.  
"Corpsman Dey...... What is the meaning of this"  
Time lifted a hand and spoke out saying, "I'll stop you right there Nova Prime, my name is Time Infinity Stone, these are my sister Space and Reality, the boy Next to me is my champion. I come here to receive my sister Power back."  
Miss Prime look pretty surprise before saying, "well, it seems we have much to discuss about."  
Silence reign the room.  
"Well corpsman Dey? Are you going to uncuff them?".  
The said guard fluster a bit before removing the cuffs.  
"Not as if they could of held us anyway" Reality said gruffly.  
We were lead to a room to where Time would discuss her plan to assure Nova Prime that she is doing the right thing.

The hunter  
I took the strange instrument from its case. It was made to almost match the glove that held the infinity stones for thanos.  
It's shape was of a flat container with a convenient slot for the stone, from the roof undetected I watch the commotion that took place below.  
Even though I was at disadvantage with distance to hear any conversation, I have sight that can read what a person says from this distance.  
So it seems this little crew is my target, I made the assumption that all the females where the representation of the stones and the boy (almost laughed out loud at my luck) must be the guardian.  
Observing the females I notice that individually there was a certain glow at one part of their body. The one with the blue hair had a glowing circle under her shirt, so I made the conclusion that her ‘heart’ is where the stone is. Same with the other two.  
Getting up and briefly brushing off some dust I scale down and shadow the group.  
They headed inside one of the building, but not feeling miff about it I went through the vents (Stalking out this planet for some time help me memorize the way).   
Getting into a comfortable position quietly above the room fill with the Nova counsel I watch, waiting for the right moment to grab the stones. I observe the closest one, the women with yellow hair would be the easiest to grab due to the close distance. I put a flash bomb some vents back so it would be a small distraction.  
Shifting a bit I look at the direction they were all looking at.

Percy’s P.O.V  
A while ago I allow the infinity stone to protect their own stones for a while (Because Nova Prime refuse to trust me holding them).  
A purplish rock was brought forth the Nova Prime, after Time discuss her terms with Miss Prime we were waiting for the whole ideal of receiving Power Stone.  
Of course we would of got it done fast if Reality didn't keep on threatening them or showing a highly aggressive state.  
Nova Prime carefully open the Rock and my senses were immediately hit with a sensation of burning power, the air seem to crackle with energy.   
Reality step forward and held the stone, a woman with purple hair appear.  
To be honest looking at her made me uncomfortable, she had purple lipstick on but the way she carried herself made me uneasy.  
“Reality” Power said, slightly pleased.  
“Power” Reality said with a sincere smile.  
That's when I heard the clank of metals I turn towards the table just in time to see a bright sharp flash sear my eyes.  
“HEY” I let out as a shout as my eyes were assaulted with the bright light, a ring sat behind my ears as I press my eyes hoping to regain my senses.  
In the bright vision I saw I could make up the form of the infinity stones.  
They all back up suddenly away from the yellow glow which I can assume is Time.  
Sensing danger I rush to Time only to get clock in the face.  
That's when I heard a scream, Times scream.  
“TIME!” Space shouted, up to this point I could see good enough and the guards surrounding me took action. Some fired at this man who.. HAD THE TIME STONE! ( I knew I should've just left the stone in my watch), others lead the other three stones away.  
Reality and power were holding back Space who keep on crying out to Time.  
The man quickly exit the room, but I leaped into action chasing after him.  
The black clad man gracefully sprint outside with the stone in some weird container, I concentrated sensing a water pipe near him, I let it explode towards him.  
He was surprise for a moment before jumping back and scanning the place, he zoom in on me and let out a growl of annoyance before pulling out his gun and firing.  
I let out my sword and deflect two before rolling to the side to take cover.  
The man back up looking at me and I trail him carefully.  
Soon back-up would come and…..  
I saw a green package toss to me with a red blinking light.  
Gasping I back up and ran to take more cover as it blew up, I got up trying to see through the the smoke, I look around just in time to see a spaceship flew away.  
I froze as I look towards the direction it went towards.  
“TIIIMMMMEEE!” I heard from my left as space race towards that direction but power firmly tackled Space.  
The reinforcement came and I saw some starships race towards that direction.  
“You have to take Time back Percy! They're going to take her to Thanos!” Space exclaim.  
I took a deep breath before saying, “Reality, you take Power to where Soul and Mind is. space I need your stone, we need to travel to that guys ship fast and Now.”  
Ignoring our surrounds we got to work, Reality grab Power and led her off to a place to start a minor convergence. The space stone was place in my watch and i said, “focus on where your sister is Space, quick before you start to lose memory”.  
That's when my eyes were once again assuage with a bright light (this time more blue than white).  
Good news-I was inside of the ship.  
Bad news- the ship was pretty small and the guy saw me.  
I was able to get out my sword just in time to block the guys dagger as he leap forward, he took out his gun planning on blasting my guts with the other hands but I kick him in the face and back off.  
That's when I heard an explosion, I briefly look out of the window seeing that the starships gain on the ship and had decide to blast it out of the sky.  
That's when the ship did a nose dip towards the ground, for a scare moment I lost my footing as it went down and slam into the glass part of the back door.  
The ground was getting closer and the man also end up tumbling toward me…. His weight at that force broke the glass and we both flew out.  
As we were falling to our deaths I notice the contain for Time attack to his belt.  
I made a grab for it but he grab me away from it.  
We start to punch each other but to be honest I think he was winning.  
I kick him but also ended up kicking his belt. The time stone flew down and hit the ground seconds before we did.  
It bounce up against the ground and the guy grab it.  
Before we both hit the ground, but a mid second before that happen I was once again assault with a bright light (that was this time yellow).  
I felt a blast and I slam into a tree. Wait…. A tree.  
I'm got up and notice that I was in a familiar place.  
The clearing towards the base of half blood hill, I notice that a certain pine tree was not there.  
I got up and brush myself, I had to find time but here I was back on earth far away from it.  
“Space we got to go”.  
I had no answer, Space was separated from Time too long and lost her memory of everything.  
“Hey you, are you okay.” A familiar voice said.  
I turn around and froze.  
Their a couple feet away from me where two girls.  
One carried herself with certain elegance, she had brown neat curl hair and skin that remind me of Piper.  
But the other one had familiar brown hair put in a high ponytail and familiar green eyes.  
There before me stood Sally Jackson as a teen with concern eyes.  
(A.n- guys please tell me you read gathering frost before you read shattered ice)  
“You seem to fall pretty hard out of nowhere kid.”  
“Mom?” I blurted out.  
She frown, “you must of really got hit in the head hard kid”.  
Dammit, I'm lost in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n- another chapter done. So what do you think about the time travel, this is before she started to become friends with Loki, during this time she only saw him once really briefly. Of course you would know that if you read gathering frost *glaring at those who did not*.  
> So now the hunter is out there in time close by.   
> Hope you like it.  
> Tell me if you like it or not.  
> Comment.  
> Vote.  
> Cooljoanna16 out


	19. To Feel Fed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Feel Fed up  
> THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THE STORY  
> -AT 10 PERCY WENT ON THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER BOLT  
> \- AT 11 HE WENT TO THE SEA OF MONSTERS  
> \- AT 11 DURING THE WINTER HE HELD THE SKY TO SAVE ANNABETH  
> -AT 12 HE FOUGHT HIS FIRST BATTLE  
> \- AT 13 HE LEAD THE GREEKS AGAINST KRONOS DEFENDING OLYMPUS  
> -AT 14 HE AND THE SEVEN DEFEATED GAEA (he fell in Tartarus alone)  
> On with the story

Sally's P.O.V  
Ahhh, life of a demigod. So peaceful, so calm.  
Hahaha not.  
I was going to start the day dragging my best friend Amara to the beach, much to her displeasure.  
Going down the hill I turn my head up just in time to see a boy crash against a tree, and judging from the angle it seem that he fell from the sky.  
Being the concerning being I am, I ask if the boy was okay, instead of answering he just look straight at me as if he saw a ghost and said, "Mom?".  
Frowning before saying that he must of hit his head hard I glance at Amara.  
"What is your name little one" Amara said in a calm tone.  
He blink once, then twice before say... "Ummm... P-Percy".  
She offer a kind smile before saying, "Percy what".  
He glance at me before saying in an uncertain tone, "Jackson. Percy Jackson".  
I Offered a fun smile exclaiming, "Jackson! That's my last name too!".  
He seem more nervous at that statement.  
Some unknown tension starts to build up, I look at Amara helplessly.  
Amara gesture Percy to follow; Percy follow in a daze like state, every once and awhile looking around expecting some type of attack.  
Once we past the border he seem to have shaken off the uneasiness and said, “I have to see Chiron”.  
I notice his camp necklace, so shrugging I reply saying, “he’s at the archery field”.  
The boy took off in a sprint, “Hey” I said slightly annoyed.  
I caught up to him just as he found Chiron.  
“Dude not cool, don’t run off like that kid. Which cabin do you belong to”  
I didn't expect an answer but Percy must've been tired, he said “Cabin three.”   
Before turning to talk to Chiron who notice the boy.  
Just like that the boy stop abruptly as if he been hit by a high speed train, my mind numb for a bit….. Cabin three…...wait… I LIVE IN CABIN THREE!!!  
Chiron face harden as he saw the boy, or more precisely his arm which had a weird tattoo.  
Percy seem to notice that and raise his hand in a surround manner, “I AM A GREEK, PEACE”.  
By then everyone was staring at the confusing half blood.  
Percy’S P.O.V  
My life suck’s, I Know I said that already but up to this point I felt pretty fed up.  
Chiron look ready to shoot me and my mom (Who look way to young to be call that), thought I was weird.  
Using my Blessing from Time I found a way to fix the timeline. I have to find that weird hunter dude get the stone back then start up a paradox branch in the timeline (so pretty much reset it).  
So if I was going to find the man fast then I had to cut to the chase and hopefully no one will call me crazy.  
Taking a deep breath I turn to Chiron   
“My name is Percy Jackson and I am from the future and right now- or then- the universe is in utter peril. My mom is Sally Jackson and my dad is name Loki, and yes THAT Loki. Some dude has some all powerful Time infinity Stone which I was suppose to protect but fail. Right now the guy is out there in this particular branch and he is trying to kill my mom so I never exist. I’m here because I am Time’s champion and because he is trying to kill my mom.”  
As I tried to catch my breath Chiron look like he was having a minor heart attack and my mom was gaping, Amara was also gaping but she hide it behind her hand.  
After catching my breath I look around and admittedly said, “That kind of felt good to get off my chest”.  
My mom grab me and sized me up, “I’m going to give a guess right now and say you look more like your...dad. Right?”  
I nod.  
She shrugged before saying “Well at least you have my nose”.  
I think that's when I lost it, I mean my mom was next to me (Couple years older than me) but in the present time she was dead, I let out a hysterical laugh.  
That’s when Chiron took a arrow and shot someone behind me a couple yards away.  
We all turn to see the hunter dude get hit by the arrow in the leg.  
Too bad he had some pretty sick armor, I charge but he decided to shoot at me so i roll behind one of the targets. Other campers got the memo that this guy needs to die so the one with bows start to try and shoot him.  
“So how do we take back the Stone”   
I turn to see me mom beside me, determine to charge battle.  
My eyes harden, “You have to stay safe if you get hurt then that might have some serious aftereffects.  
I turn around just in time to see one of the camper actual shoot at where the Time infinity stone was.  
In horror I watch as I saw the Timeline literally explode I saw webs of time spreading around camp, the campers avoid the webs seeing that it carried potential danger. Each web had a timeline, some shown important events that happen in the past…. Or future.   
In one I actual saw Zeus fight Kronos for the first time!  
But the terrifying part was that Time stop, there was no past or future, only the present.   
(A.N- Anyone following me?)  
I saw the hunter enter one web, with the blessing I got from time I was still able to follow him.  
But before I could I turn to my, living, mother. Still alive.  
Her eyes soften, “Hey, everything is going to be okay”.  
I must've look miserable because she soon engulf me in a hug, a couple of tears escape my eyes.  
Raspy I whispered, “I missed you so much Mom.”  
She stiffen and understood why I had a hard time leaving.  
She pull me apart to get a really look at me, she look uncertain.  
“I don’t know if I am a good Mother but just looking at you…. I want you to know I am already proud of you.”   
She gave me the bright smile that I always missed.  
Turning from my mother I jump towards one of the time webs, I was met with a pull dragging me close to where the hunter is.  
Asgard  
“Brother wait up”   
“Only if you hurry up”  
Laughter escape the two young brothers as they raced down the stairs to the field.  
The oldest look around the mortal age of 17 while the other look of the age of 15.  
The blond brother was soon tackled by his younger brother.  
“Loki! Get off!”  
The dark haired boy got off and helped his brother up.  
“I did hurry up brother, did I not?”  
The day was golden until a loud sound broken to the happy atmosphere.  
“What was that” Loki questioned  
“I do not know Loki, stay close behind me.”  
Careful the two brothers went around the corridor and meet with the sight of a web.  
Between each web seem to be different times in the timeline happening, but Thor and Loki did not know. They did not also know that a pair of mad eyes observed them from the shadow.  
“I think we should call the guards” Loki exclaimed nervously.  
Loki turned around ready to briskly walk away, never seeing the short blade sailing towards him quietly.  
Thor, from the corner of his eye, saw the glint of the steel and with the talent that only a warrior possessed pull his brother away and caught the blade.  
Following the blade path back to the hunter Thor let out a snarl and called his hammer.  
“Loki run!”  
“What? no!”  
The Hunter quickly took out his gun and shot Thor, who was thrown back by the blast but not killed due to his species tough skin.  
“THOR!”  
Loki in his distress reach for his hidden weapon, sadly not fast enough as he also gotten blasted.  
In a state of blurry daze Loki looked up to see the sent assassin lifting his weapon for the final blow.  
What save Loki was a boy around his age bursting through the web screaming bloody murder at the attacker.  
Percy Jackson landed on the back of the hunter, effectively having the gun slide away the the knife clatter to the ground.  
Scoping up the knife Percy stood up ready to counter any attack the Hunter could do.  
Instead that Hunter went for his gun a couple feet away.  
“Hades No! You ain't touching that gun, Hun!”  
Percy ran full speed towards the Hunter Brantley sending him flying in the air… And right back in the web.  
Percy let out a string of curses, glancing back to make sure His dad was okay.  
“Ummmm, you didn't see anything….. Right?!”  
Loki glance at Thor who started to stir then back at the boy who saved his life.  
“And who do I owe my thanks for saving my life”  
Your own son Percy thought in his mind.  
“Maybe it's best if you just don't go near the web Loki, okay? Go help your brother back to a safe place.”  
Loki nodded and help his daze brother back.  
As Percy watch them leave he whispered, “also your a frost giant of a king and you have a really crazy life but hey, who cares it's not as if you would remember this ever happening.”  
Turning Percy enter the web again.  
Percy’s P.O.V  
I landed in Central Park crashing into a jogger who just push me and grumbled.  
Ahhh, New York.  
Looking around I search for my mother, after four minutes I saw her with dad. They were talking.  
(Anyone remember the first book gathering frost)   
“Do you know how long you will be gone” my mom questioned   
“Years at the very most” Loki answered “but I will come back, and when I do I promise to never leave you.”  
He kissed my mom and they hugged, my mom whisper something in my dad's ear. It must of been funny because he let out a laugh and said  
“until next time.”   
In a split second I made a decision to stop my dad from leaving.  
Getting up from behind a bush I yelled out, “Sally Jackson and Loki please step up to the bush and pick up your kid”.  
Dad and mom abruptly look my way as I jogged over.  
“Okay this is weird” I said glancing at my mom’s womb where I should be, much to their knowledge.  
Dad put my mother well behind him and glared at me, “speak half blood or I will cut off your tongue”.  
“Loki!” Mother chilled.  
“Someone is trying to kill you” I said abruptly, “both of you, right now. I don't know where he is but he is some type of alien”  
My mother look at me deeply, but before she could offer a reply dad said, “and why.. Pray tell…. should we trust you?”  
“Because… I am from the future and if I'm correct, which I am pretty sure, Sally Jackson right get now is carrying her son without even knowing”  
Gasping my mom look devastated while my father eyes harden.  
He grab me by my shirt and presented a blade under my neck, “be careful of how you speak right now. If you really are from the future then you could also be evil”.  
Looking calmly in his eyes I firmly said, “but I'm not…. Dad”.  
His eyes widen, which kind of made me laugh, and he staggered back. My mom look at me with bright eyes filled with disbelieve, one hand over her mouth the other now resting on her womb.  
“Listen I don't have much time but” that's when I got shot. Pain flared up my arm as I crash on my knees gritting my teeth in pain  
I.Hate. Guns.  
Without hesitation my father send a blast of magic at the attacker who hid among the bushes and trees. My mom grasped my arm gently and offer me some godly food which I gladly taken.  
“This is the person send to kill us?” Loki said raising a eyebrow.  
“Yeah he is really hard to fight and-”  
Loki disappeared only to reappear with the Hunter who struggle in his grip, knocking him out Loki proceeded to dump him on the ground.  
“SERIOUSLY THAT'S IT” I shouted in angry.  
“What now” my mother said, “I mean how did we raise you, does this timeline get change?”  
I picked up the container that had the time stone before saying , “no this is a paradox, in other words the second I leave everything will reset and play out as it normally did. Which is dad leaving us.”  
“But wait” Loki protested, “I can't just leave-”  
I turn and roughly said, “you have to, you have no choice and even if you don't want to… It's too late you already did it. When I leave you will forget everything that happen.”  
Crestfallen my dad and mother looked.  
“Okay” Mom said approaching me carefully, “what about a goodbye hug”.  
I shrugged and offered a small smile, “yeah that's okay”.  
She gently hugged me, I felt her hand running through my hair before backing up and getting a good look at me.  
“At least you have my nose”  
Laughing I agreed.  
My dad gave me a pretty awkward hug but when he got a good look at my he said to mom  
“Well Sally, you can thank me for our son having the looks of a god”  
Backing up I took the stone out and focus on fixing the timeline. It didn't take to long.  
With one final look of my family and a heavy heart I went back to my own present. With the help of space I appeared at camp exhausted.  
Closing my eyes I crashed in my bed to sleep, hopefully for a lifetime.  
As I drifted off I purposely ignored the tears trailing down my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- yeah sorry. It's been a long time but I had a lot of school work (and SAT).  
> The next chapter is the last chapter with one more finally twist that I know all of you will love. I don't know when I will update, but I know I will update.   
> Tell me if you like it or not.  
> Comment.   
> Vote  
> Cooljoanna16 out


	20. To Feel A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THE STORY  
> -AT 10 PERCY WENT ON THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER BOLT  
> \- AT 11 HE WENT TO THE SEA OF MONSTERS  
> \- AT 11 DURING THE WINTER HE HELD THE SKY TO SAVE ANNABETH  
> -AT 12 HE FOUGHT HIS FIRST BATTLE  
> \- AT 13 HE LEAD THE GREEKS AGAINST KRONOS DEFENDING OLYMPUS  
> -AT 14 HE AND THE SEVEN DEFEATED GAEA (he fell in Tartarus alone)  
> On with the story

percy’s P.O.V  
Waking up was harder than I thought. My muscles were still sore from recent events.  
But getting up I was once again greeted with all of the infinity stones.  
Yeah getting up just got ten times harder.  
“So, did we do it”  
Space burst forward and exclaimed “yeah”.  
“So what did we just prevent again?” Power question  
“The mad Titan quest in the destruction of The universe, we just stop the chances of an interglacial war” Reality said in a matter of fact tone, “can you fire Percy now?”  
“Yeah can I get fired?”  
Time roll her eyes at my childish behavior, “you're fired”.  
“I’M FREE”.  
Time smiled before saying, “this is goodbye young one, even after you die we will never forget you service to us”  
“Expect for Space” Mind pointed out.  
“We will pay you back but until then, I hope you will go talk to your dad who is very worry, along with your uncle.”  
With that said they disappeared, for good from my life.  
Wait, did they say my dad and uncle were within talking range?!?   
Racing outside I sprint towards the big house and was meet with the sight of my dad and uncle arguing out loud.  
“You tried to kill him!”  
“Not in the right mind!”  
“Why did Jane even tell you he was alive!”  
“I'll have you know mortal that I am a very likeable character.”  
“And I'm like you to know that I am going to be kicking your-”  
“Dad, Tony!”  
They both snap their heads towards my sprinting figure.  
Giving them both hugs (separately).  
I would like to say we had a heartwarming moment, but we men suck at emotion so Tony just fistbump me and Loki patted my shoulder.  
They went back to bicker but only over what my lifestyle should be.  
In the end both of them agreed to go over details back out the tower, they send me ahead to go back to my cabin to grab my things.  
Strangely enough I found a note on the door.

Dear Percy Jackson,  
We forgot to mention that we would be doing to one favor for your services  
From The Infinity Stones

Were they talking about my dad and uncle founding me back at camp?  
Shrugging I open the door to get my things only to see one person who I never thought I would see again.  
“M-Mom?”  
Putting down a item from my nightstand that she was examining she turned around with a smile.  
Freezing up my mind became mush, I faintly heard my Uncle and Dad arguing while coming up the stairs up the cabin.  
“I made him his own suit, he can be like my sidekick”  
“No, none of-”  
Stopping dead they both must of seen my mom.  
Smiling she said, “honey I’m home”.  
Running up I fell in the embrace of my mother, while she whispered soothing things to me as I felt tears of joy streaming down my face.  
Right now I can’t tell you how my life will be now all I can say is one thing.  
I have a feeling that this family is going to have a happy ending.  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Next chapter will be a A.N


	21. A.N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping things up

A.N- So this is a short note saying that because this story is done I am now open to one- shot idea's. like 7000-10000 words.

So feel free to comment or Pm me a plot line or suggestions.

here is a list of fandom and even crossovers i am open to

Percy Jackson

Percy Jackson/ avengers crossover

avengers

Thor

Thor/avengers

spider-man

spider-man/avengers

star wars rebels

This has been fun in this little series, but all good things must come to a end. Hope you guys would help give me inspiration

cooljoanna16 out


End file.
